


I'm Your Dad

by DragonSoulWorld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, DNA test, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSoulWorld/pseuds/DragonSoulWorld
Summary: Peter Parker is Tony Stark's son!After Tony run a routine DNA test on Peter, he discovers he is his son! Having missed the first 15 years of Peter's life, Tony is determined not to miss anymore. But Peter feels insecure, and fears Tony doesn't really want to be his dad. Tony & Peter navigating their new father-son relationship.ProtectiveTony! SensoryOverload!
Relationships: Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 507
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Also posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username.  
> Slightly AU from Marvel Timeline. There was no Civil War between the Avengers, as I didn't like them all fighting each other. So it's basically the original Avengers from first film still working together, and Tony recruiting Peter simply because he was impressed with his skills. Set just after Spider Man Homecoming.

"Peter!" Aunt May shouted from the kitchen; "You're going to be late for school!"

When she got no response, she sighed and headed to Peter's room. She knocked before opening the door. But the room was empty.

Frowning, she stepped into the room seeing the bed was made, like it hadn't even been slept in and a note was on the top.

_**May,** _   
_**Out patrolling. Heading straight to school. Promise not to be late.** _   
_**Will see you later.** _   
_**Peter.** _

May sighed as she read the note. At first, she hadn't been happy learning Peter was Spider Man. The danger he was putting himself in. He was just a kid. But after speaking at length to Peter and Tony Stark, who she learnt was training Peter, which she wasn't happy about either, she agreed to let Peter stay Spider Man. On the condition he doesn't put himself in unnecessary danger, and his school work was not affected.

He had a history test today too.

She was definitely going to be having words with Peter about this. And someone else.

Pulling out her phone, she dialled Tony's number which he had given her after learning the truth about Peter.

Tony Stark meanwhile was in his lab Avengers Tower, looking at some specs for his new Iron Man suit.

"Boss you have a May Parker calling." FRIDAY said out loud.

Tony smiled, he always liked May; "Put her on."

"Ah May a pleasure to here from you."

"Oh don't try that with me." May huffed.

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the phone as Tony froze. He frowned totally confused by the venom in her tone.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where's Peter?" May demanded.

"School?" Tony offered slowly trying to think. The last time he spoke to Peter was a few days ago when he was here at the Tower going over some changes to his suit.

"Who knows!" May shouted; "I go in his room this morning and he hasn't even slept in his bed! He left me a damn note saying that he was out patrolling and would see me later! Don't even try to deny not knowing anything about it!"

Tony set down the part he was holding and glowered. Peter had been out patrolling all night? He thought he spoke to Peter about not patrolling on school nights. Per May's insistence. He wanted to deny it, not liking May insinuating this was his fault, but that would mean Peter was in big trouble. And then May not let him be Spider Man again. Not that Tony cared or anything...but there was something about the kid that had Tony wanting to take him under his wing.

"I must apologise deeply May. It is entirely my fault. I forgot it was a school night and.."

"He has a history test today!"

"Right." Tony said having no idea; "The history test."

"When I agreed to let him continue with this whole...thing, I thought we had an agreement that his school work would not be affected!"

"Yes you are absolutely right. And I will have a word with Peter about this. It will never happen again. I promise."  
"It better not."

May hung up and Tony was left standing there in shock for a moment. Damn. May was a firecracker. He really didn't want to get on her bad side. Peter was in big trouble.

"FRIDAY would you track Mr Parker's suit?" Tony grumbled slamming his tools down on the desk.

"Yes boss." There was few chirping sounds and then; "I have located Peter Parker's suit. It is currently in an abandoned warehouse in the Bronx."

"Vitals?" Tony said concerned, fearing Peter had gotten himself injured.

"Slightly elevated, indicating some minor injuries resulting from his activities."

"Activities?"

"There are 7 reported incidents of Spider Man intervening in criminal activities last night. One of which details Spider Man being possibly injured in a stand off with a gang trying to sell guns by the docks."

Tony huffed rubbing his forehead.

"Call Peter." Tony said aloud.

"Boss I am unable to complete the call. It seems Mr Parker has turned off his phone."

Tony sighed; "Show me what he's looking at." He walked over to a desk where there was a large monitor propped up at an angle. And footage appeared with a blurred edge, or what looked like a warehouse floor.

Tony tilted his head frowning.

"FRIDAY? What am I looking at?"

"Given the angle I would infer Mr Parker is hanging up side down."

Suddenly, the camera moved and Tony saw Peter's legs hanging upside down as he hung from a web from the ceiling, and he raised a book in his hands to the camera. It was a history book.

"Atleast he's studying for his test." Tony huffed.

"Mr Stark the bell for Mr Parker's school will ring in approximately 3 minutes, and he will be late for school and his history test."

"Right." Tony nodded typing in a few codes to get access to Peter's suit.

"Activate the microphone."

"How's the studying going?" Tony asked crossing his arms, and it had the desired effect.

Peter jumped hearing Tony's voice and so loud, that he dropped his history book and lost his balance. He yelped as he swung from the web, before jumping away from it and landing sideways on one of the pillars. Peter looked around startled.

"Mr Stark?" Peter said confused wondering where he was; "Where are you?"

"Do you know your Aunt just called me to inform me you were out patrolling all night?"

Peter paused and realised; "Are you inside my suit?"

"Yes, now did you hear what I said? Apparently you have a history test this morning and you're about to be late for school."

Peter gasped in realisation; "Oh jeez. I lost track of time." Peter quickly jumped down to pick up his history book and used his wrist webs to pull his backpack down to him.

"I gotta go Mr Stark." Peter tried to hang up not wanting to get into a big conversation. But nothing happened.

"Oh no you don't." Tony said; "I'm controlling your suit right now so you can't hang up me."

"You hacked my suit?" Peter said outraged as he swung out of the warehouse and down the street.

"No. It's my suit. Besides, I don't think you want to get into a discussion about who hacked the suit first do you?"

"Er right sorry Mr Stark."

"Back to the point. What were you doing patrolling all night? On a school night? Especially when you have a history test! We have a deal kid." Tony said pacing.

"I know I know." Peter murmured as he landed in a crouch on top of a coach bus.

"Why weren't you studying or sleeping for that matter? Like normal kids?"

"I was. Studying that is. I couldn't sleep. But then..."

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Tony stopped pacing.

"I couldn't turn my brain off. Anyway, I heard sirens and on the police scanner it said there was a robbery in progress. I couldn't just ignore it."

"Yes you could. And you should. It's what the police are for. And we had an agreement no patrolling on school nights."

"But..."

"No buts. You owe me."

"I owe you?" Peter swung between more buildings as he neared school.

"Yes I covered for you with your Aunt so you could be the spiderling."

"Spiderman." Peter murmured.

"Yes well if you want to continue doing whatever this is. You better stick to May's wishes and don't fail that history test."

"For your information I've been studying for this history test the last month." Peter quipped; "I was just having one night to myself."

"Your idea of a night off is out patrolling and getting shot at?" Tony smirked.

"Mr Stark I gotta go." Peter said as he finally reached the school as the bell rung.

"Good luck on your history test." Tony replied; "Oh and one more thing. Stop by the tower after school. I'll have Happy pick you up."

"What why?"

"Well you still have your Stark Internship don't you? Just because you know the boss doesn't meant you don't have to put in the work. Plus we need to have a talk."

Tony hung up and Peter took off the suit, quickly changing into his normal clothes before running into the school building. He tried not to think about what Tony wanted to talk to him about. He knew it was probably about his patrolling all night. But what did Tony care? He was his mentor sure, but he wasn't his dad.

0o0o0oo000o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's that face?" Tony looked up as Pepper walked in. He smiled innocently.

"What face?" He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms kissing her.

She smirked gently hitting his arm; "Don't try and charm me mister. So come on..." Pepper walked away; "What was the face for?"

"Seriously I don't know what face you're talking about?"

Pepper perched on a stool eyeing him; "You know the face you make when you're both amused and frustrated at the same time. So is it the new specs? Are they not working out?"

"Mr Stark." FRIDAY suddenly said; "Mr Parker is now starting his history test."

"Yeah thanks FRIDAY." Tony said quickly cutting her off.

Pepper raised an eyebrow smirking; "Ah so it's Peter?"

Tony sighed; "That kid is going to be the death of me."

"Why?" Pepper frowned; "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. If I don't kill him first."

"What happened?"

Tony walked over and leant against the desk beside her; "I had an angry call from May this morning. Apparently the kid was out patrolling all night! FRIDAY even said he had some wounds from trying to stop some guys selling guns."

"Was he injured?"

"Only minor injuries thank god." Tony sighed; "But...I don't. I don't how to do this. I mean I told May it was my fault to cover for him. And I don't even know why."

"Maybe because you care about him." Pepper murmured softly.

"No." Tony straightened up; "I mean I don't want to see the kid get killed..."

"Hmm." Pepper murmured a knowing smirk; "And I wonder why."

Tony sent her a look; "I'm serious Pep. I don't know what to do with this kid. I mean May had me promise to keep him safe. I don't even know how I wound up being this kid's mentor. You and I both know I'm not exactly a good role model. Now I'm expected to talk to him and warn him to not do something stupid. And I'm like the king of stupid."

"You're worrying about being a hypocrite?"

Tony shrugged; "Well aren't I?"

"Let me ask you this. Are you the same person you were before you became Iron Man?"

Tony looked at her; "No."

"You've changed Tony. Anyone can see that. Just look at us. Getting married in a few days. By the way you have to invite Peter."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's your protégé and friend."

"He's not..." Pepper raised an eyebrow in challenge and Tony stopped; "He may not even want to come."

Pepper chuckled; "He'll do anything to hang out with you. You have no idea how much Peter looks up to you."

"Isn't that the problem? He should be looking at anyone else but me. I'm not a good guy."

"Tony! Don't say that." Pepper stood up and cupped his face; "You're the smartest man I've ever met, you care about your friends above all else, and you're Iron Man for god's sake. You're a hero. And I love you." Pepper leaned into kiss him, resting her forehead against his.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Tony said wrapping his arms around her, relishing in her embrace.

"The truth. You don't want to see him get hurt. And he shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up. He should enjoy being a kid for a while."

"Oh that's good." Tony said smirking; "Hey I got an idea. Maybe you could do it for me." He leant in to kiss her and she pulled away.

"Oh no no no. Nice try. But no." She patted his arm and paced away; "You're his mentor not me."

"But I love you and you're better at words than me."

"Hmmm no. I've got meetings to go to. And you have a teenager to discipline." Pepper started towards the door.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Tony said smiling after her. And god he really did love her. He was everything to him. His whole world. He couldn't wait to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her.

But first...like Pepper said. He had a teenager to discipline.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude! Where were you?" Ned said appearing as Peter shut his locker. They had just had their history test. Which Peter was sure he aced.

Peter froze, before slinging his bag over his shoulder; "What do you mean?"

"You were meant to come by this morning so we could ride to school together?" Ned said looking at Peter as if he was stupid.

"Oh man." Peter said wincing; "I'm sorry. I forgot." Peter glanced around before pacing down the hallway with Ned; "I was out patrolling all night and this morning. I was almost late for school. Mr Stark had to call me to remind me."

"Woah." Ned's eyes widened.

"Yeah and he wasn't happy about me patrolling all night."

"He called you to remind you to go to school? Dude I thought he was just training you,"

"He is." Peter said simply.

"But he called you about school."

"So?"

"So that means he totally cares about you. He's totally your mentor."

"No." Peter shook his head; "It's only because May called him about the whole thing. He covered for me and now he says I owe him. He's expecting to see me later and Stark Tower to talk to me."

"About what?"

Peter shrugged sighing; "Who knows. Knowing May she probably told him to take my suit away again."

"Do you think?"

"All I know is he wasn't happy and then said he wanted to talk to me. What else could it be?"

Ned looked at Peter before making a face; "So what did you think of the history test?"

Peter just rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

0o0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o0

Later as Peter exited school, he saw Happy leaning against a black car with sunglasses on.

"I gotta go." Peter murmured to Ned.

Ned caught sight of the ride and his eyes widened; "Dude do you think I can get a ride...?"

Peter paused to look at him and shook his head; "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Right. Well I'll catch you later?" Ned gave Peter a thumbs up before rushing off.

Peter turned back to Happy and sighed, strolling over.

"Hey Happy." Peter said as brightly as he could; "How you doin buddy?" He went to gently punch Happy's arm but thought better of it. Unfortunately, it was too late and his hand was in mid air around Happy.

Happy raised an eyebrow at Peter, and merely opened the car door motioning for him to get in.

They drove in silence for a while and Peter couldn't take it anymore; "So. How much trouble am I in?"

Happy just looked at Peter in the rear view mirror. And Peter gulped. Yep a lot.

0o0o0o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mr Stark. Peter Parker has entered the building." FRIDAY said as Tony was sipping a cup of coffee and tinkering with some of his tech.

"Send him up."

A few moments later, there was a timid knock at the glass double door, and then Peter poked his head in.

"Mr Stark? You er wanted to see me."

Tony gestured for him to come in. Peter walked in, letting the door close behind him, but he stayed in the doorway. And he looked terrified, like he was afraid of him.

Atleast he knew he had done something wrong.

"You want something to drink?" Tony said standing up.

Peter furrowed his brow before shaking his head; "No I'm fine."

"Sure? Cos I can get Happy to get you something..."

"I'm sorry." Peter blurted out and Tony paused, letting Peter speak relieved he brought it up first; "I know I shouldn't have gone out patrolling all night. I should have atleast told you or May. It won't happen again. I swear. Just please don't take my suit away."

That caught Tony off guard. Is that why he was so afraid? He had no intention of taking Peter's suit again.

"I'll get you a soda." Tony said turning away; "Why don't you sit down?"

Peter was stunned for a moment before picking a chair by a desk and flopped down in it. As he did, Tony walked over and handed him the soda. Then he perched on the edge of a stool opposite him.

"I'm not going to take your suit away kid. Just relax." Tony said sipping his coffee.

Peter's shoulders sagged with relief and he smiled; "Thank god. Because this whole I need to talk to you thing, I was worried you were mad or something."

"Oh I am mad and disappointed."

"Oh." Peter murmured gulping.

"Just tell me what you were thinking patrolling all night? You could have been killed."

"I was careful." Peter said quickly; "I followed everything you taught me. I didn't put myself in unnecessary danger, and I was aware of my surroundings."

"You're putting yourself in danger every time you go out there kid."

"So are you."

"It's different."

"Why? Because May told you to do this."

"No. Because I'm adult."

"And I'm just a kid?"

"Yes."

"Come on. You were the one who came to me first, wanting my help as Spider Man."

"Yes..." Tony said slowly; "And I'm not trying to tell you stop being Spider Man. I'm just asking you to be more careful. And being out all night, is not being careful. And yes you are a kid. You should be enjoying kid things. You shouldn't be in such a hurry to grow up."

"But I love being Spider Man. I'm helping people. It gives me purpose."

"Alright fine. Will you just be promise to stick to your aunt's agreement? No more patrolling on school nights. I don't want another call from your aunt."

"Ok." Peter said nodding. He didn't like not being able to go out on patrol. He loved it. Being able to go where ever he wanted. Helping people. It gave him such a rush. And he couldn't just ignore people in danger. But he didn't want to disappoint Mr Stark, or have his suit taken away; "But what if someone is in real danger. Like going to get killed."

"Then call me. And I will deal with it."

"But..."

"No buts kid. There is no discussion about this. Ok?"

"Ok no more patrols on school nights." Peter repeated with a sigh.

"Good. Because Pepper would be really disappointed if you were grounded and couldn't make the wedding."

Peter shot his head up, his eyes wide; "Woah wait the wedding? Your wedding? I'm invited? Really?"

"Of course kid." Tony spun around on his stool, picked something up and tossed it to him.

Peter caught it with his quick reflexes. It was an envelope. Opening it, he found a wedding invitation inside.

"Just make sure you wear a tux. That's non negotiable too. And don't be late! Pepper will kill you."

"Yeah of course...it's just..." Peter paused and fiddled with the invitation. Tony caught the strange expression on his face.

"What? You don't want to go?"

"No I mean of course I do!" Peter said quickly; "It's just...my parents died when I was a kid. I didn't even really know them, and my uncle Ben died when I was young too. My whole life it's just been me and May. I'd gotten used to it. It's nice to have other people in my life. I guess I'm just saying thank you for everything you've done for me. I mean I know I haven't exactly been easy, and I can be a pain..."

Tony smirked at Peter's rambling; "You done?" Then he paused before saying; "Your welcome kid."

There was a beat of silence before Tony continued; "So how was school? How'd your history test go?"

"Good." Peter nodded smiling; "Really good. Pretty sure I aced it."

"I hope so. Your aunt will not be happy if you failed it."

Tony paused fiddling with the cup in his hand; "There is one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Something I've been thinking about."

"Oookkaaayyy." Peter said slowly.

"I know you can heal fast, but in the event you were seriously injured I've been thinking we should have some of your blood on file here. Seeing as we're not sure if you can take normal blood transfusions."

Peter nodded, Tony had a point but he'd never really thought about it.

"Um sure ok. So you want me to give my blood now?"

"Now's a good a time as any."

0o0o0o0o00-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0oo

"You sure you're ok?" Tony asked Peter after giving blood; "You want another cookie?"

"I heal fast remember." Peter said between bites of the cookie he was currently eating; "But I will take that other cookie."

Tony chuckled handing him one, as he took a bite of one too.

"So you can run tests on that right?" Peter said gesturing at the blood samples a thought occurring.

"Yeah." Tony said looking at him curiously.

"So you could test to see how much my DNA's changed?" Peter paused; "Because of the whole spider thing."

"Yeah sure I can."

"Thanks." Peter paused as he spotted a clock; "Oh damn. I better get going. May's going to be going crazy."

"No it's ok. I called her. She knows you're here. Happy will take you home."

Peter nodded gathering his stuff, but he paused in the doorway; "So you talked to May? Is she still mad?"

"Probably. But it's only because she worries about you. Give her a break. And remember your promise."

So I'll see you at the wedding?" Peter said edging out the door.

"Right. Catch you later kid."

As soon as he left, Tony turned back to Peter's blood sample.

"FRIDAY. I need you to run some tests on Peter's blood."

"What tests would you like me to run?"

"All of them. Just whatever you can think of."

"They may take a few days."

"That's fine. No rush. Let me know when you have the results."

0o00o00o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0oo0o

"May I'm home." Peter said nervously as he walked into their apartment, terrified for the yelling May was about to do.

"Hey, good your home. Dinner's ready." May called from the kitchen, and he walked in and when he saw her she smiled at him. He stopped and waited for the yelling but it never came; "Go wash up."

When Peter came out a few minutes later, May was setting the plates out for dinner. Peter sat down opposite May, casting nervous glances at her. She was really good. Maybe this was her plan. Instead of yelling, torturing him in making him wait for her to yell.

"So how was school? How was your history test?"

Ah. Now Peter got it.

"Good. Great actually." Peter said quickly; "Pretty sure I aced it."

"That's good."

"So...are you going to yell at me?" Peter murmured playing with his food.

"No."

"No?" Peter said shocked and looked at her confused; "Not that I'm asking you to. But why not?"

"Tony called me and explained. And I understand now. And whilst I'm not entirely happy about you staying all night patrolling. I am immensely proud of you, and what you do as Spider Man. You're out there saving the world Peter!"

"Right." Peter said in shock, wondering just what Tony said to May.

"Just as long as it doesn't effect with your school work then it's fine with me."

"Ok yeah sure. I promise." Peter said quickly, stunned by the sudden turn around in her attitude. But overcome with relief.

"Great. So did you have a nice time with Tony?"

"Yeah." Peter said slowly; "He invited me to the wedding."

"Really? Well that's great me too. We can go together!"

Peter had to say he wasn't surprised. Tony seemed to like May.

"So do you want to go in on a present with me?"

"Er no it's ok. I've actually been working on something."


	3. Chapter 3

"And do you take Tony Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest said as Pepper and Tony stood at the front of the church aisle.

"I do." Pepper replied staring in awe at Tony. And he only had eyes for her.

Peter watched as he sat beside May in one of the first few aisles of the church. He had to admit, he was surprised they weren't towards the back. It seemed Tony and Pepper had seated them with the Avengers. So Peter was sitting right next to Captain America. Which was like amazing all by itself. But seeing Tony and Pepper getting married, seeing how much they loved each other. And seeing the amount of people there to share their love. It kind of made Peter jealous. Not the whole marriage thing. But because of all the friends and family Pepper and Tony had in their lives. Peter counted himself lucky he had May in his life. But if he ever lost her, he would be all alone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Peter got up and clapped to Tony and Pepper. They looked so happy. And they were just starting their lives together. Probably soon be starting a family. And kids.

0o0o0o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey kid. Kid?"

Peter blinked suddenly finding Tony standing in front of him, looking at him expectantly. He was standing at one of the tall tables at the reception which was outside at a park they rented out. Ever since the wedding he had pretty much been consumed in his thought. Even now, he was still distracted. Just seeing Tony and Pepper and realising they were going to probably have their own kids someday. It made him realise that Tony couldn't be his mentor forever. They weren't even really friends. Hell Tony was probably going to forget all about him soon. Peter was going to have move on. But he had to admit it was gonna suck. He liked having someone to look up to, to talk to about all this hero stuff, and who was there if he needed him.

"Oh hey Mr Stark." Peter said innocently.

"Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" Peter said slowly.

"You were staring into space with a weird look on your face, and it took me like three tries to get your attention." Tony's face became serious; "Everything ok?"

"Fine yeah totally." Peter said quickly; "Thanks for such for inviting me here. It's been amazing seeing all the Avengers and being here with you and Pepper. It's a real honour."

"Sure. I mean Pepper wanted to get to know you more and..."

Tony continued talking but Peter's eyes landed on something over Tony shoulder.

"Kid are you listening to me?"

Tony paused before turning to see what Peter as looking at. Then he smirked in realisation. Turning to stand beside Peter, they both watched at Happy and May dancing. Slow dancing.

"Are they...?" Peter murmured frowning in shock; "Did you know about this?"

Tony shook his head amused; "I get now why Happy wanted to invite her so bad." Then he turned to Peter's face which was pale and shaken.

"Oh come on kid. Your aunt is hot."

Peter turned to Tony; "Erm ok no. Don't ever say that again."

"She deserves to be happy doesn't she." Tony corrected and that gave Peter pause. He looked at Happy and May again. A thought hitting him. If they got married would they want kids? It felt like everyone was moving on with their lives and he was getting left behind.

"What's that?" Tony suddenly said gesturing to a square box with a bow that was behind Peter's arm on the table.

Peter turned; "Oh nothing." Peter said quickly trying to block Tony from seeing it.

Tony just narrowed his eyes and grabbed it quickly before Peter could stop him. Then he held it up raising an eyebrow.

"It's a wedding present for you and Pepper." Peter muttered feeling uncomfortable. Maybe he should have just gone in with May for a present; "But you know it's not off your registry so you probably wouldn't want..."

"Ah don't assume anything kid. You got me all curious now." He then took the lid off before Peter attempt to grab it back.

"Hey wait. You're opening it now?"

Suddenly, Tony lifted out a circular device holding up between his fingers.

"Cool." Tony nodded trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't want to offend the kid; "A paperweight."

"It's not a paperweight." Peter mumbled feeling hurt.

"What is it then?"

"It shows your memories." Peter said quickly taking a sip of his drink.

"Sorry what?"

"It shows your memories." Peter said again louder.

Tony raised an eyebrow and played with the device in his hand; "Ok I'll bite how?"

Peter held out his hand for it and Tony hesitated before handing it to him. Unable to deny his curiosity.

Peter pulled out some small circular metal pieces from the base and held them out to Tony's head. Tony pulled away raising an eyebrow. Peter just rolled his eyes and attached them to his own forehead. Then he pushed the button in the middle of the circular device. It lit up and then...a holographic image appeared above the device. Of him and Pepper getting married. But it wasn't a photo. It was like a video.

Tony narrowed his eyes and slowly picked up the circular device. As he did the image disappeared and Peter pulled the devices off his forehead.

"You made this?" Tony said impressed.

"Yeah." Peter shrugged; "I know I could have bought you something. But what do you buy the man who has everything?" He smirked; "I guess I wanted to get you something personal. But you probably already have something like this at Stark Industries...pretty stupid. I'll just take it back, get you something better." Peter reached for it but Tony held it above his head.

"It's rude to try and take back a gift Peter."

"So you want to keep it? You like it?" Peter said in disbelief.

"I told you I think it's cool." Tony put it back in the box; "Maybe I should have you actually doing some work for this Stark Internship."

"That would be awesome." Peter said grinning; "Thanks Mr Stark."

"Tony!" Someone called his name and he turned raising his hand that he'll be right there. He turned back to Peter.

"Come on."

"What? Where?"

"I want you to meet some people."

0o0o0oo00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o00o

"Did you have a nice time Peter?" May said as she drove her and Peter home.

"Yeah it was awesome. Mr Stark introduced me to loads of people!"

"And did he like your present?"

"He said he did." Peter murmured still unsure if Tony had just been humouring him.

"That's great!"

"You seem happy." Peter commented; "Did you have a nice time? I er saw you dancing with Happy."

May paused before turning to Peter a sheepish look on her face; "Oh well yeah he's a nice man."

"Hmm." Peter murmured; "Didn't know you were that close?"

"Well we're not." May said quickly; "I mean I've met him the few times he's dropped you off and seeing as he's a part of our lives, like Tony, I thought I should get to know him."

"It was just nice seeing you happy May." Peter muttered and she looked at him and smiled back.

"You too kiddo."

0o0o0o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o0o0o

"Do I get to know where we're going?" Pepper asked as she and Tony boarded the private jet.

"Now where would be the surprise in that?" Tony murmured sneaking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"It looked like everyone was having a nice time. I think it was really sweet of you to invite Peter."

Tony shrugged; "The kid wanted to come and..."

Pepper raised an eyebrow smirking; "Just admit it. You like him. And that gift he got us was amazing. He's incredibly gifted. No wonder you like him."

"Mr Stark." FRIDAY'S voice interrupted and Tony groaned; "I have that data you wanted."

"FRIDAY. I thought we talked about no more business until after the honeymoon."

"I understand but you also stated if it is an emergency.."

"Is the world in danger?"

"No."

"Is anyone dying?"

"No."

"Then it's not an emergency. So whatever it is push it until I get back ok?"

"Yes Mr Stark."

Tony turned to Pepper; "Now where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

"May. I'm home." Peter said jumping in through his bedroom, window and changing into normal clothes before walking into the living room.

There was romantic music on, and May and Happy sitting on the sofa with glasses of wine and there were candles everywhere.

"Peter!" May said shocked as she and Happy jumped up.

Peter spun around with his back to them and eyes closed; "Oh sorry!" Peter exclaimed; "I'll just go to my room."

"Peter it's ok we were just.."

"No it's fine!" Peter interrupted quickly; "I'm er going to..." Peter rushed into his room slamming the door closed, and shuddered. Now he wished he stayed out on patrol.

A short while later, May knocked on the door peeking in. Peter looked up from his desk with a pencil in his hand.

"Happy's gone." May started.

"May I'm sorry if I interrupted..."

"No you didn't."

Peter sent her a dubious look.

May sat down on the chair by his desk; "Actually I wanted to talk to you. Happy and I agreed we weren't going to any further until I talked to you. Nothing is going to happen if you aren't ok with this."

"No. I mean Happy seems to make you happy..." Peter cringed at the wording but May laughed; "I mean doesn't he?"

May smiled a goofy smile; "He's a good man."

"And you like him?" Peter prompted, looking down.

"I do. A lot." May replied before seeing his face; "But like I said nothing else is going to happen if you aren't ok about it. You come first Peter and you always will."

Peter could say he didn't want May to date. Yes it was weird seeing May with Happy, and it felt like she was moving on without him. But that wouldn't be fair. She was happy with Happy They were happy. Peter couldn't take that away from May. She'd already put her life on hold to take care of him. He'd been a burden enough to her.

"Of course I'm ok with it." Peter smiled; "Happy's a great guy and if he makes you happy. Then that's good enough for me."

May smiled and she reached for his hand on the desk; "You are an amazing kid. And just know no matter what, you are still my number one priority. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"Yeah." Peter said squeezing her hand; "I know."

"I love you Peter."

"Love you too May."

0o0o0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0

"Those were the best two weeks." Tony murmured as he kissed Pepper back in their house in New York.

"Hmm. But it is nice to be home."

"Really? Because I was thinking of taking you back to Paris next month but..."

Pepper gently punched him on the arm and he chuckled.

"I love you Mrs Stark."

"And I love you Mr Stark."

"I'm going to go unpack ok?" Pepper said pulling away; "Then maybe we can go to dinner? Maybe invite Peter?"

"The kid? Why?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"Oh come on. Like you think I didn't notice the way you kept tracking the news stories about Spider Man, or calling to check in with Happy about Peter the whole time we were gone?"

Tony made a face, not liking being caught out. It's true he liked to keep an eye on the kid to make sure he was ok.

"You know it's been two weeks, and what with everything that's going on with Happy and May, maybe he needs someone to talk to."

"I'll think about it." Tony murmured and Pepper smirked before turning to the shower.

"Boss. Welcome home." FRIDAY said as Tony entered his lab.

"Thanks FRIDAY."

"Now that you are back does this mean you would like to know the important data I collected?"

Tony frowned confused before realising; "You mean the so called emergency you tried to tell me about before the honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"Ok fine give it to me. What's so important?"

"It is the results of Mr Parker's DNA results."

Tony frowned as he poured himself a cup of coffee; "That's the emergency?" Then he stiffened; "Is Peter ok?"

"Yes. I detected no unusual abnormalities in Mr Parker's blood samples. There is a 67% alteration from the spider bite but his DNA is stable and showing no more signs of corruption."

"Okay..." Tony prompted; "So what is it?"

"There is something else I found that I think you would find important. I found markers in Mr Parker's blood that showed similarities to your own. So I ran a Paternity test."

"You ran a paternity test? Why?" Tony demanded.

"You said to run any test I thought necessary."

Tony rolled his eyes; "Fine what did you find?" Not that he expected anything, he knew who Peter's parents were.

"There is a 99% familial match between you and Mr Parker."

The cup slipped from Tony's hand, smashing to the floor. Tony didn't even noticed. He just blinked as the words echoed in his head; "I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"There is a 99% familial match between you and Mr Parker."

"So...you're saying...Peter's my son?" Tony said slowly.

"Correct Mr Stark." FRIDAY replied.

Tony's heart raced and his mind spun. _What? No. He couldn't be Peter's dad._

"But that's not possible." Tony murmured; "Run them again. There has to be a mistake."

"I sensed you may ask that, which is why I ran the test 3 times to be sure of the results."

Tony's thoughts were going crazy as he tried to think. Peter's birthday was 10th August 2001. That was during his partying, playboy lifestyle when he met lots of women. He always feared he had kids he didn't know about out there because of it. But Peter? He was a good kid. The best. And he'd had parents.

Tony just didn't believe it. What are the chances that the one kid he's mentoring happens to be his son. Maybe FRIDAY needed an update.

"But Peter already had a father..." Tony started slowly.

"Richard Parker. Husband of Mary Parker. Died in 2002 in a car accident when a truck lost control during a snow storm."

Tony paced; "Ok." He prompted; "So what about this Richard Parker? Isn't he Peter's dad?"

"Blood samples found for Richard and Mary Parker from the car accident. I tested them against Mr Parker's blood samples. Positive for Mary Parker familial test. Negative for Richard Parker familial test. Richard Parker is not Peter Parker's father."

Tony ran a hand over his face, feeling suddenly shaky. But still just because this guy Richard wasn't Peter's dad didn't mean he was.

"FRIDAY can you work out when he would have been conceived based on Peter's birthday?"

"Calculating. From Peter Parker's birthday of August 10th 2001, and counting for difference from due date. Most probable date of sexual intercourse that led to conception date between November 13th and November 20th 2000."

"Ok. November 2000." Tony tried to wrack his brain for where he was on that date. He remember there were a lot of conferences and parties he went to that year.

"FRIDAY can you tell me where I was on those dates?"

"Extrapolating."

"You attended a tech conference in Belgium between November 12th and November 19th."

"Belgium tech conference." Tony repeated frowning trying to think. He vaguely remembered a large party in his hotel room. And a brunette woman he was talking to.

"FRIDAY." Tony said slowly; "Are there any photos of me from the tech conference?"

"Searching..." A moment later; "Found. News and tabloid articles on the tech conference including Tony Stark."

Tony moved over to the monitor as FRIDAY displayed them all briefly flicking through them. He wanted to roll his eyes at the way in every picture he was hanging over some woman, or making out with her. He felt sick thinking about the way he used to treat people back then. Especially women. Finally, a photo caught his eyes.

"FRIDAY. Stop. Go back."

FRIDAY flipped back a photo and it showed the people making the speeches posing for the photo, but in the background he saw himself talking to a woman with brown hair, wearing a skirt suit. And she was familiar.

"FRIDAY identify the woman with me in this photo."

"Enhancing and analysing." The photo grew enlarging on the woman; "Comparing to list of names attending conference. Identity confirmed. Mary Parker."

Tony straightened up, crossing one arm over his torso as he rubbed his beard. His heart raced. Now he remembered her. Sort of. Just flashes. Them talking, drinking, laughing. Kissing. Tony closed his eyes to stop the memories. He had slept with her. He didn't even know her name. And the next morning she had disappeared. He had tried to track her down wondering why she left but with no luck.

"When were Mary and Richard married?"

"1997."

Tony huffed dropping his arms. Not only had he slept with her and not known her name. But he'd slept with a married woman. She must have realised she made a mistake sleeping with him because she was married and that's why she left. Either Richard never knew or he went along with the lie.

But then that meant.

_Oh my god. It's true..._

"Peter is my son."

His heart raced as it finally hit him. He had a son. He was a dad.

"Mr Stark. I'm detecting a rise in your heart rate. Are you in need of medical assistance?"

Tony didn't hear her, he didn't hear anything over the blood rushing to his ears.

He felt pins and needles all over his body and everything felt numb. And there was a single thought rushing through his head.

He was a dad.

0o0o00o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mrs Stark. Mr Stark is currently having a panic attack and cannot calm himself down. Should I call for medical assistance?"

"What?" Pepper shrieked and she ran from their bedroom, down to Tony's lab finding him leaning over a desk hyperventilating.

"Tony!" Pepper rushed over to him, touching his arm and cupping his face. He was shaking and so pale; "God. Are you ok?"

"Mrs Stark. Should I call for medical assistance?"

"Ye.." Pepper started but Tony interrupted.

"No."

"Tony!" Pepper warned; "You need a doctor."

"No." Tony gasped a few times; "Just need a minute."

He moved over towards a chair and Pepper helped him to sit down.

"FRIDAY. What's Tony's vitals?"

"Still elevated but stabilising."

Pepper let out a sigh of relief before rushing over to get a cup of water for Tony. She sat down on a chair opposite him and handed it to him. She waited as he took a few sips, and waited for his breathing to normalise. All the while he held onto her hand like he was terrified to let go.

"I'm ok." Tony assured her as he finally managed to calm down. Just having Pepper here, made him feel better.

Pepper frowned concerned at him; "Are you? What happened? I thought you were getting better? What set you off?"

Tony looked at her, and the love in her eyes as his heart raced again slightly. How was he supposed to tell her he had a son? And it was Peter!

"I can't lose you Pepper." Tony murmured.

"What?" Pepper frowned leaning closer, grabbing his hand with both of hers; "You're not going to lose me. Whatever it is. I'm here for you. We can handle it together."

"Are you sure because I don't want you to hate me? Not you."

"Why would I hate you?" Pepper sighed; "Tony. Come on. We're married now. No secrets. Just tell me."

Tony took a moment to study Pepper. She was so beautiful. Squeezing Pepper's hand for strength, he took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Before the wedding. Peter asked me to test his blood."

"Why? Is he ok?" Pepper said suddenly wondering if there was something wrong with Peter.

"He's fine. He just wanted to know how much his DNA had changed."

"Ok." Pepper said not following where this was going.

"Well I told FRIDAY to run any test she could think of, just to make sure everything was ok. And she just gave me the results. Now Peter's fine." Tony said quickly seeing her worry; "But there was one test that showed some interesting results. A Paternity test."

"A Paternity test?" Pepper repeated her eyes widening. And then she frowned; "Wait why would she do that test? We already know who his parents are." Pepper saw Tony's face and she faltered; "Right?"

"Apparently there were some similarities in Peter's blood to another person's on file."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"Wait. So are you saying...Peter's..."

"Peter's my son."

Pepper froze. Her expression displaying a range of emotions and Tony gulped terrified she was going to pull away from him, so he clung to her hand.

Then she tilted her head; "I always thought you looked alike."

That Tony hadn't expected. Then she smiled and he stiffened.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No." Pepper's face became serious; "But I see now why you panicked." She paused; "Are you sure about this? About Peter?"

Tony gestured towards the monitors; "I had FRIDAY look into it. Peter had to have been conceived about November 2000. And at that time I was at a tech conference in Belgium."

Pepper nodded; "I remember that. There was a brunette you slept with."

"You remember that?" Tony cringed feeling guilty.

"Yeah only because you asked me to try and track her down for you. But I couldn't find her." Pepper studied his face; "So was that Peter's mother?"

Tony nodded.

"Wow." Pepper murmured then she looked at him sympathetically; "Are you ok?"

Tony just scoffed; "Ask me again later. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Then he looked at Pepper scared; "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" Pepper looked at him startled, before understanding hit her and she smiled; "If you didn't scare me off back then, you're not going to scare me off now."

"But...I had sex with a woman and I didn't even know her name. And she was married! Which I didn't know about by the way. And I had a child because of it. A child I didn't even know was my son! How can you not hate me?"

Pepper reached up to cup his cheek; "We both knew it was possible you could have a child out there. I accepted that. Besides, you're not that person anymore. Just look at us. Married. Happy."

Tony looked at her in awe, she was constantly surprising him; "I don't deserve you."

"True." Pepper said smirking; "But you aren't getting rid of me."

Tony grumbled; "God I hate to think if there's other kids out there I don't know about."

Pepper studied him for a moment; "So what do you think of all this? I mean being a dad. And Peter being your son."

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean Peter's an awesome kid."

Pepper smiled; "Yeah he is."

"But that's had nothing to do with me." Tony looked down; "I missed the first 15 years of his life because she kept him from me. She lied to me, to Peter, maybe to her own husband. And I know I wasn't a good guy back then, but I wasn't one to sleep with a married woman! Yet that's what she made me."

"You have every right to be angry." Pepper nodded; "She shouldn't have kept him from you." She paused; "But she must have had a reason."

Tony looked at her shocked. Pepper held up a hand; "I'm not defending what she did. Just trying to understand. And this isn't to judge, just to make you think about why she may not have told you. If you had known about Peter back then. What would you have done?"

That made Tony pause. And he knew Pepper was right. He was a jackass back then. He didn't want to be tied down by anything or anyone. And knowing he had a kid. He probably would have paid Mary to make him go away.

"Yeah I was an ass then. But I'm not anymore." Tony was caught off guard by the wave of anger rising up; "For god's sake. He's my son. I would have wanted the choice to be in his life." Tony froze, catching Pepper's surprised face, and heck he even surprised himself.

"How are you going to tell him?"

That made Tony waver, and he shook his head standing up; "No. No. I can't tell him."

"Tony!" Pepper warned frowning at him; "He deserves to know the truth."

"But maybe she was right to keep Peter away from me. Just look at him. He's amazing in spite of me. If I'm in his life, I'll screw him up. I'm not exactly a good role model."

"Do you know how much he already looks up to you? You're already his role model. And you haven't screwed him up yet have you? No, you've made him better. You were there for him when he went up against Toomes, and you disciplined him, showed him how to be better and not get himself killed. Now look at him."

"I just didn't want him to end up like me."

"There's nothing wrong with you how you ended up."

"He's better than me. He doesn't have a bad bone in his body. He deserves someone better to be his dad."

"Do you really think Peter would think that? Do you think I deserve someone better for a husband?" That made Tony stiffen and he looked at Pepper, a wave of jealousy at the idea of Pepper with someone else; "You said you wanted to be part of his life. You can't just carry on like everything's normal."

"Why not? I can still be his father without ruining his life."

"Because if he find out you lied to him, he will never forgive you. And you'll lose him Tony." Pepper sighed when Tony looked away dejected. She stood up walking over to him, putting her hands on his biceps; "You're not a bad man Tony. I wouldn't have married you or fallen in love with you if you were."

"I don't know what to do Pep." Tony murmured; "Business and stopping bad guys is simple. But this? I have a son. I don't know how to be a dad. How do I know he even needs a dad? I mean he's already 15."

"No one knows how to be a dad at first. But look what you've already done with him. You were there for him, you disciplined him, you encouraged him. He could be 30 and still need his dad. But you'll never know if you don't tell him. Do you really want to spend your life being just Mr Stark to him? He's your son Tony. You said yourself you wanted to be part of his life."

"He'll hate me."

"Tony no.."

"If I tell him, I'll have to tell him about his mom and dad lying to him. His own parents. No kid should have to deal with that." Tony shook his head. It was all too much; "I need some time to think. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. And I need to know why Mary didn't tell me."

Pepper nodded in understanding; "Well there is one person who could give you answers."


	5. Chapter 5

"So your Aunt is on a date with Happy, and having dinner with Mr Stark and his new wife?" Ned said in disbelief as he and Peter were hanging out at his apartment building their latest Star Wars Lego set.

Peter nodded making a face. He said he was ok with May dating Happy, and he was, but he didn't like to think about them together. And now having a double date with Mr Stark and Miss Potts (Mrs Stark). It was just another reminder that everyone was moving on in his life.

"Are you ok with that?" Ned murmured looking at Peter.

Peter shrugged; "Which part?"

"All of it. I mean Mr Stark is your friend isn't he? Why weren't you invited?"

"He's my mentor not friend." Peter corrected knowing Mr Stark would not like it if he went around saying he was his friend; "And I don't want to be there seeing May and Happy..." Peter waved his hand and shuddered; "You know. Besides May said it was a grown up thing."

"Have you spoken to him since the wedding?"

"No." Peter replied, trying not to dwell on it. He knew this would probably happen. Mr Stark had just got married. Peter was probably the last thing on his mind; "He's probably just busy." Peter shrugged; "And I'm busy too."

"Wasn't he supposed to be testing your blood though?"

"Maybe he didn't find anything." Peter had honestly forgotten about it; "I wasn't too bothered about finding out."

"You could text him?" Ned suggested.

"I don't have his number. Only Happy's. And he doesn't answer half the time." Peter shrugged; "It's not like Mr Stark could be my mentor forever."

0o0o0oo00o-SPIDERMAN-0O0O0O0O0O

"Thanks so much for inviting us Tony." May said as they finished dinner; "It's been so great hanging out with another couple. Right honey?" May turned to Happy, holding his hand. And he was beaming.

Tony had his arm around Pepper as they sat opposite May and Happy at the dining table in their house. Tony had to admit it was nice to hang out with another couple too. But strange seeing Happy with Peter's aunt. Especially considering.

"Yeah it's nice for us too." Pepper replied smiling at them both; "You both seem like a good couple."

"Thanks Pepper. You too."

"So how's Peter doing?" Tony murmured before quickly taking a sip of his drink, trying to calm his nerves. Pepper reached across under the table to take Tony's other hand, squeezing for support.

"Yeah he's good." May said grinning with pride; "Schools going well. He got an A on his history test."

"No surprise there." Pepper said nodding; "He's a smart kid."

"And how does he feel about you two?" Tony said gesturing between them. May and Happy froze, and Pepper looked away embarrassed, tightening her hand on Tony's.

May cleared her throat and Happy looked embarrassed, frowning at Tony; "He's fine with it."

"Hmmm." Tony murmured.

"Why did he say something to you?" May said looking between Tony and Pepper.

"No he didn't." Pepper said quickly.

"What's going on here Tony?" Happy said frowning at Tony; "You got a problem with us?"

"No not this."

"Then what?" Happy countered.

"Tony." Pepper warned, realising now may not be the best time; "Maybe we should do this another time."

"No I need to know." Tony cleared his throat.

"Know what?" May said sharply.

"Did you know I was Peter's father?"

Pepper covered her face. They had agreed to bring May and Happy to dinner and bring up the topic slowly and carefully. Not just blurt it out.

"What?" May snapped looking at Tony and then at Pepper.

"Peter's father?" Happy repeated looking wide eyed at Tony; "What are you talking about?"

"You're not Peter's father." May shook her head vigorously.

"I've gone a DNA test that says otherwise."

"You ran a DNA test on Peter?" Happy murmured.

"Who said you could do that?" May barked.

"He asked me to test his blood to see how much his DNA had changed from the spider bite, and FRIDAY found some similarities to mine and ran the test. He is my son."

May just stared at Tony in shock. Happy paused; "You're serious." He looked at Pepper who nodded with a serious face.

Happy turned to May; "Did you know?"

"No I didn't." May replied but Tony caught her expression as she turned away.

"Did you know Richard wasn't Peter's real father?" He tried instead.

That time May didn't answer.

"May?" Happy prompted.

"Yes." May finally replied.

"You did?" Pepper said shocked.

"Does Peter know?" Tony frowned.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Mary asked me not to tell Peter until he was 18. It was at the time her and Richard had hit a rough patch, and were thinking of divorce. She said she went on a conference for work and met some rich billionaire, she didn't tell me name, but she said it was one night and she realised it was a mistake after. She came back and worked things out with Richard, and then a few weeks later she was pregnant. It wasn't until Peter was born she told me the truth, telling me in case anything ever happened to her, to not tell Peter until he was 18. By then he would be old enough to chose for himself whether to seek out his father or not. But until then she didn't want him hurt by the truth. And I agreed."

"So Richard didn't know the truth either?" Pepper commented.

May shook her head running her hand through her hair; "She didn't want to hurt him."

"So she lied to him. And to Peter." Tony huffed and Pepper sent him a look; "You didn't think to seek out his father yourself when they died?" Tony added; "That Peter would want to know his father."

May narrowed her eyes at Tony; "From what Mary told me. I assumed he was an ass, who didn't even ask her name and wouldn't care one way or another about Peter. I was protecting him. I knew if I told him he would want to find his father and I didn't want him getting hurt by the truth that it was probably some rich guy who would pay him to go away and would want nothing to do with him."

"Not everyone whose rich is an ass." May raised an eyebrow and Tony huffed; "I may have been back then but I'm not that person anymore. And he is my son. I deserved to have a chance to be in his life."

"You deserve?" May scoffed; "This isn't about what you deserve. It's about Peter and what's best for him."

"And that's lying to him?"

"Ok." Pepper said holding up her hands between May and Tony; "Let's all just take a minute here and calm down. I know we're all a bit tense here. But can't we all agree we all want what's best for Peter?"

Tony and May relaxed slightly.

"Good." Pepper nodded lowering her hands; "Now maybe we can talk about the best way to tell him."

"You're not telling him." May snapped.

"Excuse me?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I promised Mary I would protect Peter and that I wouldn't tell him until he was 18. You can tell him then. Until then you can still be in his life but just not.."

"Not his father? But I am. You can't seriously be telling me I can't tell my own son I'm his father!" Tony snapped. He had been hesitant to tell Peter before. But hearing May saying he wasn't allowed to, make him furious. Like she was trying to take Peter away from him.

"Just because you have the same DNA. Doesn't make you his father. You haven't been there for him."

"I didn't know about him! And I have been there for him."

"By giving him a superhero suit and telling him to go fight criminals!"

"I didn't..."

"Tony.." Pepper put her hand on his arm to stop him and turned to May; "What he means is, he has already missed out on 15 years on Peter's life, he doesn't want to miss anymore. And you have to admit Peter would want to know the truth."

"I'm Peter's legal guardian. Mary left me to look after him and I have the final say."

Happy turned to May surprised; "You can't not tell him." He murmured and May snapped her head to him; "I mean...Tony is his father. Peter has a right to know."

"You're siding with him?" May glowered at him.

"I'm not siding with anyone." Happy said quickly and reached for her hand but she pulled away, standing up.

"It was a mistake coming here."

"May!" Happy said quickly standing up.

"There's no sides here." Pepper said; "We're all friends here and we all care about Peter."

But May ignored her walking towards the door.

"May wait!" Happy rushed after her.

Tony sighed leaning back in his chair and Pepper turned to him rubbing his arm; "Sorry Tony. Just give her some time."

"He's my son Pepper. I don't want to wait until he's 18." Tony ran a hand over his face, before tossing his napkin on the table and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Pepper turned in her seat as he turned towards the door.

0o0o0oo0o0-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o

"May please just let me drive you home." Happy said as he stood beside May on the street outside the Stark house.

"Just go away Happy! Go back to your boss!"

"May..."

"May!" Tony shouted as he rushed outside.

"Tony now's not the time." Happy warned but Tony held up a pleading hand.

"May please just hear me out and if you still want to leave then I won't stop you and I won't mention it again." Tony said quickly and May slowly turned to him. Then she finally nodded turning to face him.

Happy excused himself to go back inside to give them a moment.

Tony took a deep breath before starting; "I apologise for the way I acted inside. You are right, you're Peter's legal guardian, and I shouldn't have belittled the way you've raised Peter, or if I made you feel I was somehow trying to push you aside and take Peter away. You've done an amazing job with him. He is an extraordinary kid. The best. And I know you may think I'm an ass, and you would have every right too for the way I've behaved in the past. But I'm not that person anymore. I've tried to change, and I know I'm still not perfect. But I'm trying to be better. And as soon as I found out Peter was my son." Tony paused nodding; "Yes I was freaked out at first. I still am a little. But I've already treated him like my own son, and now he is, I've never felt happier, because being a father to a kid like Peter is an honour. And whilst I don't know anything about being a father I can learn. But I've already missed 15 years of his life as his father. Mary took those from me. Please don't take anymore from me."

May studied him for a moment a blank expression. And she opened her mouth but Tony quickly held up his hand.

"And you're right. This is about Peter. I know I may seem selfish to want to be his father right now. He is still a kid and the truth may hurt him. But more family is better than no family. And he is incredibly smart, one of the smartest kids I've ever met, and he is very wise for his age and I do feel he is up to making this decision for himself. If he doesn't want me in his life then I'll back off. But I'm just asking you to please reconsider. I just want a chance to prove I can be a father to him. Just think about it. That's all I'm asking."

Tony straightened up clearing his throat, his heart racing. He hadn't realised how much he wanted to be Peter's father until now. Until May was threatening to basically take him away. The kid had somehow found a way to implant himself in Tony's heart already, even before Tony knew Peter was his son.

He fully expected May to shut him down. He was never was the best at showing his feelings.

"I don't need to think about it."

Tony closed his eyes his shoulders dropping in defeat.

"I understand and I respect your decision. I will stay away." Tony turned to walk back inside but then May grabbed his arm. He turned back to her surprised and she was smiling.

"I mean I don't need to think about it because you're right. Peter should make this decision himself." May paused dropping her arm and studied him for a moment; "You really do care about him don't you?"

"Yes I do."

May narrowed her eyes; "Are you sure about this? Because Peter isn't some science project of yours. You can't just play with him for a little while and toss him aside when you find something new and more exciting. If you're going to be his father, you have to actually be there for him. No matter what. Day and night. You become his father forever. Once you do this, there is no going back."

"I'm sure. I want to be his father." Tony replied before nodding in admittance; "I admit I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, and I am still a little freaked about being a father. But I am committed to this. To Peter."

"If you hurt him..."

"I won't. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him."

"Ok." May finally said with a sigh; "I'm sorry too for what I said back in there. You're not an ass." May smirked; "You know Peter really admires you."

"Yeah I'm not exactly the best role model I know."

"I wouldn't say that." May paused; "I'm sorry for what Mary did. And what I did. Keeping Peter from you all these years. You probably hate me for it, and I don't blame you for being angry with me..."

"I am angry. But a part of me gets she did it to try and protect Peter from who I was before."

May nodded in understanding.

"What's the best way to tell him?" Tony said cautiously, having no idea himself. This was his one chance to tell Peter he was his father, he didn't want to screw it up. Or he may lose Peter for good.

May sighed; "I really don't think there is a best way. However we tell him he's going to upset and angry about it. But he'll get over it. Eventually. All I can suggest is we do it together and go from there. If that's ok with you?"

Tony nodded; "Thank you May. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. The decision is Peter's and I'm going to stand by whatever he choses."

"I understand."

0o0oo00o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o0o

Tony walked back into the house, and Pepper turned to him as she and Happy stood in the living room.

"Tony!" Pepper rushed to him concerned; "What happened?"

"May agreed for both of us to tell Peter the truth together."

"Oh Tony that's great news!" Pepper rushed to pull him into a hug.

"Is May...?" Happy gestured towards the door.

"I gave her the keys to one of the cars to drive home." Tony said pulling away from Pepper to look at Happy; "I explained and she's not mad at you. But she thought it would best to go home alone to see Peter."

Happy nodded but was disappointed. Then he looked at Tony smirking; "So you're a dad huh?"

Tony offered a shaky smile, still getting used to it himself, as he walked into the living room sitting on the couch; "Yep. Got a digs about how it was bound to happen sometime? Go ahead?"

"Congratulations man." Happy said instead and Tony looked at him gratefully; "Peter's a great kid." Happy flopped into a chair opposite him as Pepper sat down beside Tony, with her hand on his arm and handed him a drink.

"Yeah he is." Tony murmured; "Just hope I don't screw him up."

"Tony!" Pepper said shocked.

"You won't." Happy said simply as if it was a fact, and Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah how do you know?"

"You've already been a great dad to him so far." Happy shrugged; "Kid practically idolises you. Besides if you were going to screw him up, you would have already."

"He's right Tony." Pepper said as she curled her knees up under her feet; "I know you're worried about being a dad, but you should have a little faith in yourself." She reached to take his hand, intertwining it with her own; "And remember you're not alone in this."

"He's my son not yours." Tony warned; "I'm not expecting you to be his mother. That's not fair to you."

Pepper smiled seeing the fear in Tony's eyes, she knew him to well. She knew he was worried she was going to leave him because of Peter, or say she didn't want to be Peter's mother. But she honestly didn't mind one day being his step mum if he wanted her to.

"I love you Tony. I'm not going anywhere. I'm in this. And as for Peter. Let's just take this slow with him. Follow his lead."

"When are you going to tell him?" Happy questioned.

"Tomorrow after school. It's Friday and May says that's probably best given we don't know how Peter's going to react."


	6. Chapter 6

May was acting strange.

Ever since she came home from dinner with Happy at Mr Stark's, Peter noticed how jumpy and distracted May was. He was worried that something happened and she broke up with Happy. But then he showed up that morning with flowers for May, and an offer to drive him to school.

Peter was confused at first, but shrugged it off as Happy trying to do make an effort with him because of May. He didn't really need a lift, but he took it not wanting to cause a fuss for May.

So Peter let it go. And everything was normal at school. In fact, it was great. M.J. spoke to him at lunch today and sat with him and Ned. Which was progress. He had a surprise chemistry test which he aced. And Ned managed to score a new Star Wars Lego set off Ebay.

"May! I'm home!" Peter said as he strolled into the flat, dropping his backpack to the ground, and heading to the kitchen as he took out his noise cancelling headphones. He wasn't really listening to music. It was more to block out all the other sounds. Ever since he got his powers, his senses were dialled to like 11. Most days it was ok he could block everything out. But there were some days, when he woke up with a pounding headache, and his senses went into overdrive and he could smell everything, hear things from blocks away that were so loud he thought his eardrums would explode, everything was suddenly way too bright, and his skin felt like it was on fire. Today wasn't too bad, just a little too noisy. But then again so was New York. And his headphones worked. Most days.

"Hey honey. How was school?" May called out from somewhere.

Peter paused to get out a soda can from the fridge; "Awesome. I had this Chemistry test which I aced. Ned got this new Star Wars Lego set. And M.J. finally sat with me at lunch and.." Peter turned towards the living room and froze seeing Mr Stark sitting on the sofa with May. He had a wave of deja vu from the first time this happened and he first met Mr Stark.

"Mr Stark!" Peter said surprised and let out a nervous chuckle; "Er hi. What...what are you doing here?"

It was like Mr Stark was as nervous as he was, because he looked at Peter for a moment before smiling.

"Well May thought it was only kind to return the favour and invite me over for dinner." Tony said thinking quick. This was the first time seeing Peter since he found out he was his son, and it was like seeing him in a new light. This was his kid! His son!

"Oh ok." Peter bobbed his head; "Is miss Potts coming? Er Mrs Stark? Or Happy?"

"No it's just us tonight." May said quickly; "We thought we could get takeout. Is that ok?"

"Sure yeah. That's fine." Peter replied, feeling awkward. He half expected never to see Mr Stark again.

"Good. Why don't you go wash up and help me set the table?" May suggested.

Peter nodded locking gazes with Mr Stark who was still staring at him. Then he blinked and nodded; "Right."

Tony watched as Peter picked up his bag, and hung up his jacket without even being asked to. And with no complaints with May's request to set the table. He really was a good kid.

When Peter left, May turned to Tony studying him.

"Last chance. Are you sure?"

It's true. Tony could back out now, and just be Peter's mentor. Then tell Peter when he was 18. But Tony didn't want to just be Peter's mentor. He realised that now seeing him again. There was no doubt in his mind he wanted this. To be his dad.

"I'm sure. So how about Chinese?" Tony suggested with a smile.

0o0o0o0o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00oo

Peter relaxed during dinner. It turned out Mr Stark was pretty down to earth to talk to. He was telling Peter about what it was like hanging out with the Avengers and his latest SI project. He even told some funny stories from back when he was in high school.

"...didn't anyone ever find out it was you?" Peter said shocked, hearing how Mr Stark had hacked the school's computer network and sent an email to tell all the students that they had the day off.

"They did." Tony said slowly; "Because my dad ratted me out."

Peter's eyes widened; "He did? Why?"

"To teach me a lesson. I was suspended. Almost kicked out of school. But I learnt never to do it again." Tony paused gesturing his fork at Peter; "I'm not telling you this to give you any ideas. Don't ever do that."

"Yeah." Peter nodded; "But it's kinda cool."

"But wrong." May warned; "If you ever did anything like that you'll never live to see another day."

"Right I wont. I swear." Peter said quickly knowing May was serious. And she sent Tony a warning look.

"Yes listen to your aunt. Stay in school."

May rolled her eyes and Peter smirked at Mr Stark's lame attempt to be serious.

"This has been fun." Peter said as he looked at Mr Stark; "It's nice hanging out with you."

Tony paused halfway through taking a drink and he looked at May. Wondering if this was his opening. She just looked at him, saying it was his choice.

"I'm glad you said that actually." Tony said clearing his throat, turning in his seat to face him; "Because there is something I need to tell you."

"Something we need to tell you." May rephrased quickly.

Peter sensed the seriousness in their tones and he tensed; "Ok?"

Tony considered explaining about the blood test and FRIDAY and the paternity test, but his heart was racing so much he wasn't sure he would be able to go through with it if he dragged it out. Maybe it was better to just blurt it out then explain.

_Ok here it goes._

"Peter." Tony gulped; "I'm your father."

Peter blinked at Tony for a moment before he burst out laughing.

Tony frowned instantly and looked at Mary startled.

"That's good. Almost identical to the movie."

 _Oh for the love of..._ Tony huffed, Peter thought he was quoting frickin Star Wars!

Peter looked at May and Tony, but they weren't laughing. Their faces were serious. He trailed off laughing and looked confused at them; "Why aren't you laughing?" Then he faltered; "This is a joke. Right?"

"I'm serious Peter." Tony said; "No jokes. I really am your father."

Peter looked at Tony, trying to process that, and he paused to look at May for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth honey." May whispered.

"No." Peter looked down shaking his head unable to process that; "My parents died in a car accident." He looked at May; "That's what you told me, and I saw the news article." Peter snapped his head to Tony; "How can you be my dad?"

Tony saw the confused sad look on Peter's face, and he feared if he told Peter the truth it would just hurt him more.

"I er met your mother at a tech conference in Belgium in 2000." Tony started.

Peter nodded before he stopped; "Wait." He turned to May; "I thought mum and dad were married in 1997." Peter turned to Tony and Tony saw the realisation cross his face as he leant back in his chair.

"It's not what you think." Tony said quickly; "I didn't know your mother was married at the time."

"I don't understand." Peter murmured; "Were you dating her? Did they split up?"

"No it was just one night." Tony said quickly before thinking. He was more worried Peter thought he had an affair and broke up his parents marriage.

"Tony!" May hissed before sighing turning to Peter.

"Honey. At the time your parents were...having a difficult time. They were separated."

"They were?" Peter furrowed his brow wondering why..

"Then your mother met Tony at the tech conference."

"And slept together." Peter mumbled angrily, and Tony cringed not liking talking about this with his teenage son; "What happened after that?"

"Your parents got back together and made it work. Then she got pregnant and had you." May smiled.

"So have you known all this time?" Peter said looking scared at Tony. His dad. Did he know all this time and just didn't want him?

"No." Tony held up his hand seeing the hurt on Peter's face; "God no. If I had...I just found out a few days ago when FRIDAY got the results back from your blood sample."

"How did FRIDAY know?"

"She ran a Paternity test." Tony replied before seeing Peter needed more; "She found commonalities in our blood and ran the test."

Peter nodded slowly trying to process everything.

_Tony Stark was my father?_

Peter was finding it a little hard to believe.

"But...ok so you didn't know. But you said mom and dad got back together after. So she must have known. Did dad?"

May cleared her throat; "Your mother wanted to make it work with Richard so she thought it best...not to tell him."

"Wait did you know about this?" Peter asked looking at May in shock; "Have you known all this time?"

"Not about Tony." May said reaching across the table for Peter's hand; "Your mother wanted to protect you. She thought it would be best to wait to tell you the truth until you were 18. Then you could go find your real father on your own."

"So she lied to him? And to Mr Stark? And to me?" Peter snapped feeling angry; "You've been lying to me." He pulled his hand away hurt. Everything he knew was a lie. His parents had only gotten back together because of him, and he wasn't even Richard's son. And May knew all along that he had a dad out there! She knew how much he wanted his parents back. He felt betrayed.

"I was just trying to protect you and honour your mother's wishes."

Peter looked away feeling so angry. May had been lying to him about everything. Making him believe someone was his dad when he wasn't. He was just some stranger. Peter had a picture of them, and he had visited their graves. He had missed them. May knew how much it hurt that his parents weren't in his life and to hide the fact he had a father out there in the world. To keep the truth from him.

"You had no right to keep this from me." Peter looked at May in disbelief. They were meant to be a team, it was always them against the world. She was all he had. Or so he thought. Now he was wondering what else she had lied about.

"Peter..."

"You've been lying to me my whole life. I trusted you. I thought...I thought you were the one person I could rely on. I thought we were a team."

May's eyes watered; "Honey..." She reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Peter. Your aunt didn't meant to hurt you, neither did your mother." Tony reasoned.

Peter turned to him frowning; "Aren't you mad? You were lied to as well."

"Yes I'm angry. I missed out on 15th years of you life. But I'm here now. And I want to be your father. If that's ok with you?" Tony added quickly.

Peter stood up quickly his heart and mind racing. This was all too much. He could feel his senses start to overload. The noises from outside were starting to get louder.

"You know actually I think I need some air."

Tony and May stood up.

"Peter..."

"I think we should talk about this." Tony could see Peter was about to bolt. This was going downhill fast.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to believe anymore." Peter looked between Tony and May warily; "I need time to think." Peter said quickly rushing to his room.

"Peter!" May shouted but then Peter slammed his door. May flopped back down in her chair covering her face.

"I knew this would happen."

Tony sighed running a hand over his face; "But you said he'll get over it. Right?"

May looked at him and Tony saw the uncertainty on her face.

"Maybe I should check on him." Tony murmured and rushed to Peter's bedroom.

"Hey kid?" Tony knocked on the door; "Kid?" He slowly opened the door and looked around but...the room was empty. Then he looked to the open window.

"Dammit."

Tony rushed back to the living room as he slipped on his SI glasses; "FRIDAY can you track Peter's suit for me?"

May looked up alarmed; "Why? What's wrong?"

"Peter's gone." Tony confessed slowly knowing how she was going to react. She would blame him, and hell she was right. This was all his fault.

"Gone? Gone where?" May shouted before rushing to Peter's room, but found it empty; "He's gone? Oh my god he's run away."

"No we don't know that yet." Tony said quickly; "He said he needed some air and time to think. Maybe he just went for a walk and he'll be back."

May shook her head pacing; "I knew this would happen. I knew we shouldn't have told him. Now if anything happens to him."

"Nothing is going to happen to him."

"No it's not." She turned to him her expression wild and angry; "Because you're going to find him. You go find him and bring him home right now."

"Yes of course."

"Boss." FRIDAY interrupted; "I have tracked Mr Parker's suit to the corner of Halston and Reed. Still in motion."

"Ok good send his route to my suit." Tony paused to look at May; "I'll find him."

Tony rushed to the window with a fire escape and climbed out onto it, then he tapped the arc reactor on his chest twice and his suit complied from it forming around his body. Then he took off into the air.

FRIDAY displayed Peter's route and Tony rushed to follow, calling Pepper along the way.

"Tony. Hey how's it going?"

"Peter's gone."

"What? What happened?"

"We told him the truth. He got upset and ran to his room. Now he's gone. Pepper this is my fault. I never should have told him. May was right. Pep you should have seen how hurt he was that he was lied to."

"Ok calm down. Peter was probably just overwhelmed. He doesn't seem like the type to just run away. I'm sure he's just gone to cool off and he'll be back in an hour or too."

"Maybe but I can't take any chances. I have to find him. I'm in my suit and FRIDAY'S tracking Peter's suit."

"What are you going to do when you find him?"

"Bring him home. May's worried crazy and I'm going to give him hell for running like that."

"Tony! You can't yell at him. His whole world just got turned upside down. He's upset. He doesn't need you to yell at him and make him feel worse. You want to be his father, then be his father. Be there for him."

Tony's anger deflated as he realised she was right; "What if he doesn't want me to? What if he ran to get away from me?"

"I don't think you really believe that Tony."

Suddenly he saw he was nearing Peter's location; "I got to go Pep."

"Ok but call me when you get him home. Let me know he's ok."

"Ok I love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as he hung up, FRIDAY alerted him he was closing in on Peter, who had suddenly stopped on one of the roofs.

Tony slowed down as he approached, spotting Peter sitting on the edge of the roof, with his legs dangling down. He flew down landing a few feet away and had the suit open so he could climb out.

Peter turned to look at him as he did, he didn't look surprised to see him, but Tony stopped seeing the tears in his eyes. Then Peter turned away.

Tony sighed bracing himself before walking over. Then he sat down beside Peter mirroring his position. He was just trying to think of what to say to Peter when Peter spoke first.

"You come to take me home?"

"Your aunts worried about you. So am I."

"She's not my aunt. Not really." Peter snapped before instantly regretting it. Whilst it was true, technically, May had married Ben who was Richard's brother, and now Richard wasn't Peter's dad. They weren't really related anymore. Not by blood. But did that mean she wasn't his aunt anymore?

Tony turned to Peter, his first instinct to snap back, but then remembered what Pepper said; "I know you're angry. I am too. But we both know you don't mean that. She is still your aunt."

Peter sighed playing with his mask in his hand, knowing he was right. He was angry. But May had still been there for him, raised him, even though she knew he wasn't blood related; "I know. You're right. Sorry."

"Kid. You have nothing to apologise for. We're the grownups. We should be apologising to you for all this." Tony paused; "Do you wish we hadn't told you?"

Peter snapped his head to Tony surprised; "No. I'm glad you did. It's just..."

"A lot to take in?" Tony finished.

Peter studied Tony for a moment. This was his dad? His real dad? Peter looked for similarities, he'd never really thought about it, but maybe there was some similarities.

But god. Tony Stark was his father! As a kid he'd loved Iron Man. He had all the toys, he had t-shirts, and he fantasised about him rescuing him one day and saying he was his real dad. But he was just a kid at the time. He'd grown out of it because he knew it was never going to happen. Tony Stark was a legend and Iron Man, and Peter was well just Peter. Like he would ever have a cool a dad as Tony Stark. Except he did...

"You're really my dad? I'm _your_ son?"

Tony saw the terrified look on Peter's face, and he wondered if Peter hated him and didn't want him for a father. Tony didn't blame him if he did. But he wanted to show Peter he could be a better dad to him.

"Yeah kid." Tony finally murmured; "But nothing has to change if you don't want it too. I'm just going to follow your lead on whatever you want to do."

Peter nodded slowly understanding, but he didn't know what to do. A part of him was excited about having a dad, and having Tony Stark for a dad was awesome. But the rest of him just still couldn't quite believe it. He was nothing like Tony Stark. How could he be his son?

"What do you want?" Peter glanced at him uncertainly; "I mean you must have been freaked out when you found out. Do you even want to be my dad?"

That shocked the hell out of Tony. Such honesty and vulnerability behind that question.

"I'll admit I was freaked out at first." Peter turned away hurt but Tony continued; "But that's only because I don't know how to be a dad. I want to try though. I do want to be your dad. If that's ok with you?"

He seemed sincere. But Peter wasn't sure if Tony was just humouring him. He couldn't exactly tell him outright he didn't want anything to do with him.

Peter was so confused. He wasn't sure what to believe. May had lied to him. What if Tony was lying too?

In the end Peter just nodded, not wanting to lose Tony by saying no; "So we can still hang out and stuff sometimes?"

Tony nodded smiling relieved; "Yeah whenever you want kid."

"That would be cool."

"Like I said I'm just going to follow your lead kid. We can take it slow. I'm not going to push to be your dad straightaway."

"What do we do now?"

"Now. You go home. May's worried about you. And you need some time to process this."

Peter nodded; "Ok." He started to get up and Tony let out a sigh of relief. They'd made progress. Peter had agreed to hang out with him, and didn't seem totally upset about him being his dad.

Tony stood up; "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No it's fine. I can make my own way back." Peter replied and caught Tony's concerned glance; "I swear I'm going to go straight home."

"Good. Because you know I'm going to track you." Tony said with a smirk.

Then a thought occurred to him. If the press found out about Peter, they would follow him and investigate his life. They wouldn't leave him alone and his life would be ruined. He was just a kid he didn't deserve that. Peter deserved a normal life. Tony didn't want to bring this up now, but if Peter was about to go home, Tony wasn't sure when he would see him again and if he told his friends.. who then told the press.

"Um you may already know this, but it's probably best you don't tell anyone about this. Atleast not yet. We don't want the press finding out."

Peter froze and turned to Tony, and instantly Tony realised how that sounded and by the hurt look on Peter's face he had just screwed up.

"You think I'm going to go tell the press?"

"No kid I didn't mean..."

"Why would I do that?" Peter continued his anger flaring up again, like Tony was telling him he couldn't be trusted to keep a secret; "You think I'm going to use it to what... blackmail you or something? Like I'm after your money." Peter scoffed at how ridiculous that sounded.

But then Tony paused for just a second, only a second, wondering why Peter would bring that up.

Peter looked at him when he didn't say anything and saw his face; "You do? You think I'm after your money?" Peter stepped back and Tony saw the pure look of shock on his face. He looked so young and so upset and Tony realised what an ass he was to even consider Peter acting like that. He would never.

"No." Tony said firmly; "I don't. I know you wouldn't kid. I'm sorry."

"But you have to make sure." Peter said sharply, shaking his head; "Well don't worry Mr Stark. I don't want your money. I don't want the whole world knowing I'm your son anymore than you do. Can't exactly be Spider Man then can I?"

Peter slipped his mask on and Tony had to admit he was hurt hearing Peter say he didn't want the world knowing, like he didn't want Tony to be his father.

"Peter I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I'm just trying to protect you."

"I'm sick of people trying to protect me." Peter snapping before running towards the edge of the ledge and he jumped before Tony could stop him. Tony watched Peter swinging between the buildings, and he feared it would be the last time he might see Peter. After what just happened, Peter might never speak to him again, and Tony wouldn't blame him.

He knew he would screw this up. He was such an idiot.

Tony considered going after Peter, but knew he would only make it worse.

Sighing, Tony got back into his suit; "FRIDAY. Track Peter's suit. Let me know when he get's home."

"Yes boss."

"Call May Parker."

"Calling May Parker." FRIDAY replied as Tony took off in his suit.

"Tony?" May answered almost immediately; "Did you find Peter? Is he ok?"

"Yes he's on his way home now. He was pretty upset, I managed to calm him down but..."

"But what?"

Tony sighed; "I may have made things worse."

"What? How?"

"I told him that it would be unwise to tell the press. Not because of me." Tony said quickly before she got the wrong idea; "Because I was worried about him. I didn't want the press to be hounding him or you. But he took it the wrong way. I'm sorry."

"Oh Tony. I get what you were trying to do. But he's just a kid and he'd only just found out the truth. He wasn't ready to hear that."

"I know. I really screwed up. But I didn't mean to upset him. I swear. I'm going to make it right."

"I know you want to, but maybe you should just give him some space for now. This is a lot for anyone to handle, and he's just a kid. Give him some time."

Tony hated to admit she was probably right. He couldn't push Peter on this. He might already have ruined it.

"Ok. But just tell him I'm here if he needs me. I'm not going anywhere, and when he is ready to talk I'll be here."

"I will Tony."

By the time May hung up, Tony was already home. Pepper was probably going to give him hell over what happened.

"Tony?!" Pepper spotted him as soon as he landed in the yard, and came out of his suit, it condensing back into his chest arc. She stood up as he walked, looking surprised he came by suit; "What happened?"

"I think I lost the kid."

"Boss?" FRIDAY interrupted before Pepper could say anymore; "Mr Parker has just returned to his residence."

"Thanks FRIDAY."

Tony then explained everything that happened including what happened on the roof.

But instead of berating him, Pepper just hugged him wordlessly. And he was grateful for that. Thankful for her. He couldn't live without Pepper.

"It's not your fault Tony."

"How is it not?" Tony pulled away to look at her; "You should have seen his face when I mentioned the press. He looked so hurt. And he said he didn't want the press to know he was my son anymore than I did. Maybe he doesn't want me to be his father."

"You said something and Peter misunderstood. It happens. And given the situation it's understandable. He said he wanted to hang out with you, that's good."

"That was before I put my goddamn foot in my mouth. Now he'll probably never talk to me again."

"I don't think that's true. Peter doesn't seem like the kind of kid to hold a grudge, and you know how much he looks up to you. I think May's right. Just give Peter some time to work things out."

"So what I just sit around and do nothing? Shouldn't I go back over there and try to explain? Maybe tomorrow."

"No Tony. I know you want to have a relationship with him, but if you try and move too quick it might just push him further away."

Tony huffed flopping down into a chair in defeat; "I knew I would be a bad father. Who am I kidding? Just look at who I had for a father."

Pepper walked over to Tony, standing behind him as she put her hands on his shoulders from behind; "Oh Tony. You're not Howard. Just look how you've been with Peter already. Howard wouldn't have done that."

"No." Tony admitted. His dad had been cold and distant, never there for Tony or supporting him in anything. He never told him he loved him, or even liked him. Like there was never anything he could do to make him pay attention or make him proud. Later he learnt his dad did care about him, but it was too late really. It didn't make up for all those years Tony thought his dad didn't care. Tony swore he would never do that to his kids. He would be better than his dad.

"But what if I can't escape being just like him?"

Pepper ran her hands down to his chest as she put her head on his shoulder. Tony put his hand on her arms, pulling her closer.

"You're not Howard Tony." Pepper repeated; "The fact that you don't want to be, and you want to be better for Peter, shows you aren't."

"I just want to make sure he's ok." Tony murmured; "He needs to know I didn't mean what I said."

Pepper paused thinking; "Maybe you could text him. And explain. Atleast then he would know."

"I could call him." Tony countered.

Pepper shook her head; "You can try but I don't think that's following the space May talked about. If you text him you can still explain and it gives him the chance to think about what you said, and then he can text you back."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will when he's ready."

"What do I say to him?"

"The truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter swung into his room landing on the ceiling. He paused for a moment wondering if May was going to burst in and yell at him. When she didn't, he got changed out of his suit back into some normal clothes.

As soon as he stepped out of his room, May grabbed him and hugged him.

"Oh thank god you're back."

Peter resisted for a second before hugging her back, because despite her lying, she was still his aunt and had been there for him his whole life.

"I was so worried something would happen to you." May pulled away to check him over.

"I'm ok." Peter assured her; "Mr Stark sent me home." He pulled away still angry at the way Mr Stark insinuated he was after his money.

"Yes he called me just before you got home. He told me what happened and he feels terrible..."

"I don't really want to talk about him right now." Peter interrupted closing his eyes.

"Ok. Ok. That's fine." May looked at him like she wanted to hug him again, but instead crossed her arms; "I know you're upset."

"No I'm angry. You lied to me. You've been lying to me my whole life."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was just trying.."

"To protect me I know." Peter finished huffing, not understanding how people keep justifying doing bad things by insisting it's protecting him.

"Look I know you have questions and things you want to say to me, and I just want to tell you to go ahead. I can handle it."

"Not tonight." Peter rubbed his forehead a headache forming from all the information he'd just received; "I'm tired. I just want to go to bed."

"Oh right yes of course honey. Do you need anything?"

"No. Goodnight May."

"Night." May replied; "Love you."

Peter shut his door slowly, resting his head against it for a moment as he heard her say she loved him. Then he murmured back; "Love you too."

May smiled relieved. Peter did still love her.

Of course he did. But it was hard to get over the fact she lied to him about his father. He had a right to know he had a father out there.

But Tony Stark? Tony Stark was his dad?

Peter just couldn't quite believe it.

Mr Stark had said he wanted to be his dad, but did he really? And why? He was a mistake.

Maybe this was all some crazy dream. And when he woke up it would all just go away.

Peter flopped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep but his brain was running like crazy. There was no way he was going to sleep.

**Ding.**

Peter turned onto his side as his phone beeped. He assumed it was just Ned, but when he grabbed his phone and sat up on his bed to look at the message it was from unknown.

He frowned until he opened the text. It was from Mr Stark...his dad.

_Hey kid. It's me. Tony Stark. Your dad._

_I know you may not want to talk to me right now, and you have every right. But I just wanted to apologise for what I said on the roof. It came out wrong. I only meant that if the press found out they wouldn't leave you alone and would ruin your life. I was thinking about you._

_Anyway. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry._

_I don't know how to be your dad yet. But I want to be._

_I understand you may not be ready yet. It's a lot to take in. So I won't push you. I'll give you space and leave it up to you to decide what you want._

_Just know I'm here when you're ready to talk. I'm not going anywhere._

_You can reach me on this number anytime day or night._

_Tony._

Peter reread the message three times before it sunk in. He understood what Mr Stark was trying to say on the roof now, but it was bizarre. He was making such an effort to try and be his dad. Peter didn't get it. And he seemed to reiterate what he said on the roof. That he was leaving it to Peter to decide what he wanted.

But what stuck out the most was when he said he wasn't going anywhere. Peter felt hope rising up. And he was rethinking Mr Stark's actions. Everything he had done and said was him wanting to be Peter's dad. Genuinely. Maybe he did?

Maybe he could finally have a dad. And not just any dad. Tony Stark.

But how would that even work?

He'd hang out with him on weekends? They couldn't exactly go out anywhere together or people would find out. Would it be a secret forever? Peter Parker, Tony Stark's secret illegitimate child. And what about when Pepper and Tony had kids. The world would know them and they could go out in public as a family. A family he wasn't a part of.

It was just a fairy tale, that Tony Stark would whisk him away and be his dad. Wasn't it?

Peter didn't know what to do. What he wanted.

He stared at Mr Stark's message for what felt like hours.

A few times he attempted to type a response. But what was he supposed to say?

**_Ok thanks dad. Will let you know when I decide what the hell I want._ **

Nope.

**_Hey Mr Stark. I got your message. But I don't know what I want._ **

That's not going to work either.

Peter deleted it all.

Finally, Peter just typed.

**_Ok._ **

It wasn't perfect, but it let Mr Stark know he got his message and understood what he was trying to say. But it also said nothing definitive about his decision. Hopefully, it would buy him some time.

Peter turned his phone off after that, not wanting to see if he said anything else. And he turned over and went to sleep. Or tried too.

0o0o0o0o0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0oo0o

"Tony. You can't keep staring at your phone like that." Pepper said softly the next morning as she was pouring herself some orange juice; "He needs time."

Tony sighed, slamming his phone on the counter; "But he just said ok. What does that mean? Ok he wants me to be his dad? Ok he wants space? Ok he wants to meet up? Ok what? Don't you think I should reply and ask him what he means? Maybe he's waiting for a reply."

"No Tony. He would have clarified it if he could, but I think he even knows what he means. Besides he probably fell asleep after that, it was a tough night. He probably isn't up yet."

"But ok?" Tony looked at Pepper and waved his hand in frustration.

"Maybe he means ok he understands what you're trying to say and he'll think about it."

"Why didn't he just say that?"

"Because like his father, he has difficult expressing his emotions." Pepper finished with a smirk.

"You've been waiting to say something like that, haven't you?"

"Maybe." Pepper quirked her head. Then she walked over to him and cupped his cheek; "I know you're worried about him, but I'm sure he's fine. He's tougher than you think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah he's your son."

Tony smiled; "I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner. Sorry for everything I put you through."

"It's ok. You've more than made up for it."

"Really?" Tony put his hands on her waist pulling her towards him and he smirked; "Because I can think of a few more ways to make it up to you."

"Oh?" Pepper said wrapping her arms around his neck; "Like what?"

Tony leant forward brushing his lips against hers. Pepper melted in his arms as Tony deepened the kiss.

When Pepper finally made herself pull away she was flushed and breathless. Then he kissed her neck.

"I'm going to be late for my meeting." She murmured but didn't make an effort to push him away.

"So? You're CEO. And essentially still on vacation. Whose going to care if you're a little late."

"I will."

Tony sighed and released her, giving her a pout.

Pepper just smirked at him; "You know I would love to stay and carry this on with you. But I think there's another reason you're trying to get me to stay. Hmm? Maybe to distract yourself from worrying about a certain someone?"

Tony furrowed his brow; "That's not true. I just want to spend time with you."

"Ok. And I believe you. But I think you're also worried about Peter and want a distraction to stop yourself from texting him or calling him? Am I right?"

Tony didn't answer. She knew him too well.

"How about this? Wait a couple more hours. If you haven't heard anything from Peter call May and just say you want to check in on Peter."

"One hour?" Tony countered and Pepper looked towards the heavens.

"Ok not a negotiation but fine. Wait one hour and then call May. Is that fair?"

Tony made a face, not exactly what he wanted but it was a good idea. Just to make sure Peter was...ok...his word.

Pepper chuckled at his face. Like a child with a toy being taken away. Maybe Peter and him were more alike than they knew.

"I love you and I'll call you later." Pepper leant in to give him a quick kiss but pulled away before he could grab her again. She turned towards the door, but stopped to point at him.

"Remember don't contact Peter."

"I know." Tony nodded but Pepper narrowed her eyes.

"FRIDAY. Make sure Mr Stark doesn't contact Mr Parker, and that he doesn't call May Parker until after an hour has passed."

"Pepper!" Tony said in outrage.

"Yes Mrs Stark."

"No FRIDAY don't listen to her."

"Measure already in place."

"Turned on by my own creation." Tony said in mock horror and there was just the sound of Pepper's laughter leaving the house.

0o0o0o0oo-SPIDERMAN-00o0o0o

Peter woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

His stomach grumbled and for a moment as he opened his eyes he forgot about last night and about...his dad.

Until, it all came flooding back. And instead of feeling better, considering it was a new day and perspective and all that, no instead all the anger, hurt and confusion returned.

Peter pulled the covers over his head wanting to hibernate for the rest of the day.

But then his stomach grumbled again, and he knew he couldn't hide ignore it forever.

Sighing, he shoved the covers back and sat up.

He paused to eye his phone. It was still turned off. He considered turning it back on, but what if Mr Stark had texted again? Or tried to call? Peter wasn't sure he was ready for that. He wasn't sure he was ready to speak to him yet.

The smell of the food got stronger and in the end, Peter couldn't resist anymore.

As he emerged from his bedroom, he immediately saw May at the stove in the kitchen. She turned to her and smiled.

"Morning honey. Hungry?"

Peter slowly nodded. He walked over to the island and sat down on one of the stools, just as she set a plate in front of him with some orange juice.

"Thanks." Peter mumbled.

"Sure."

May turned back to the stove and left him to eat. He was kinda grateful she didn't pressure him to talk. But he couldn't relax. He used his fork to play with his pancakes for a moment, finding he was unable to eat. He had so many thoughts racing through his head, and as much as he wanted to ignore them he couldn't.

"Were you ever going to tell me? About my dad."

May paused turning back to him, and her expression softened; "Honey of course I was. When you turned 18 I was going to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes I promised your mother."

"Why did she lie?" Peter looked down at his plate still playing with the pancakes.

May turned off the stove and then leant on the counter to face him; "She was trying to protect you."

Peter rolled his eyes, god he hated hearing that.

"I know you may not believe that." May said quickly; "But you mother loved you so much, you were everything to her. And she loved Richard. She was scared the truth would hurt him and you. She wanted you to have a family. I'm not justifying what she did. But Tony wasn't the same person back then," May paused quickly putting her hand out towards Peter; "Not that I'm trying to badmouth Tony, he's a good man, he was just different back then. And your mother feared...she was worried..."

"That he wouldn't want me." Peter finished. He knew about Mr Stark's past. Everyone did. He was a playboy and he slept with lots of women. Including Peter's mother apparently. Peter wasn't angry at Mr Stark per se, he wasn't the same person. If he had been, he wouldn't have married Pepper and he probably wouldn't be trying so hard to be Peter's dad.

"Peter." May said in shock.

"It's ok." Peter sighed; "I'm not a child I understand the situation. It was one night and it was a mistake. I was mistake and she assumed Mr Stark wouldn't want me, and neither would my step-dad I guess if he knew. So she lied. I get her point of view. But I don't like it. Just assuming he wouldn't want me, and that I couldn't handle it."

"Honey. You are not a mistake." May reached across and grabbed Peter's hand.

"I wasn't exactly planned."

"No." May said sharply; "You listen to me. Just because you weren't planned doesn't mean you are a mistake. Your mother loved you, you were her little angel. Richard loved you, and he was your dad, even if he wasn't your biological father. And I love you like my own son. You are everything to me. And you are most definitely not a mistake. And if Tony was here he would tell you the exact same thing."

Peter saw the seriousness and anger in her eyes, her insistence. And he wanted to believe her. But the truth was he was just the result of one drunken night. That was a fact.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." May continued; "I didn't mean to hurt you. When your parents died you were still just a baby, and I just couldn't shatter your world by telling you the truth. You were grieving them. And I realised Mary was right. It was better to wait until you were 18."

"So why did you tell me now?"

"Tony convinced me."

That surprised Peter, and May must have seen it.

"He cares about you Peter. He really does want to be there for you. To be your dad. And he didn't want to wait until you were 18." May paused before continuing; "He told me about last night. On the roof. You know he didn't mean what he said. He was thinking of you."

"I know." Peter interrupted; "He text me last night to explain."

"He did?" May said surprised.

"He said he wasn't going to push me, and he was leaving it up to me to decide what I want. That I could contact him when I was ready."

"And how do you feel about that? About him being your dad?"

Peter shrugged; "I don't know. I mean...I've never really had a dad. I don't know what to expect, or how to act towards him."

"Neither does he. Maybe you could both figure it out together."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him yet."

"Of course honey. There is no rush. This is all your decision. And Tony will respect that. Take all the time you need to think about what you want."

Peter nodded feeling slightly relieved. This was all a bit overwhelming and he had no idea what he wanted. His first instinct was to say yes to having Mr Stark for his dad, but he was hesitant about inserting himself into his life. He just got married. Peter didn't want to get between that.

Suddenly May's phone rung, she turned to it and looked guiltily at Peter.

"It's ok." Peter said with a smile; "Talk to Happy. I don't mind."

May smiled; "Eat your breakfast." Then she rushed to her phone and picked it up smiling. But it wasn't Happy calling but Tony.

May glanced at Peter briefly before taking the phone into her bedroom and answering; "Tony."

"May hi." Tony said stopping his pacing in his house. He half expected her not to answer; "I just wanted to call to check on Peter. I texted him last night and he replied, but I just wanted to make sure he's ok. Is he?"

"Honestly." May sighed sitting on her bed; "I don't know. He's trying to act like he's ok, but he's shaken and overwhelmed."

Tony paused and sighed guiltily; "Because of what I said last night?"

"No. I think he's forgiven you for that. He gets what you meant." Tony was relieved until he realised that meant Peter was upset about him as his dad.

"Maybe I could come over and talk to the kid."

"I'm sorry Tony. He's not ready to talk to you yet."

Tony stiffened; "He said that?"

"He's just very confused right now." May said cautiously; "He needs some time."

"Right. Yeah I understand." Tony said but he didn't. It hurt to think Peter didn't want to talk to him. He was talking to him last night. Clearly, he had hurt Peter more than he thought; "Just tell him I'll be here when he's ready."

Tony hung up quickly, feeling rejected. Maybe Peter really didn't want him as a dad. Maybe telling him was a mistake.

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0oo0o

May suggested they go out for a walk, Peter suspected she wanted them to talk more about everything. But Peter wasn't sure there was much else to say. Yet, he agreed to go. Not sure he had much choice, and maybe a walk would clear his head.

But just after breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

Peter froze, looking at the door terrified it was Mr Stark. May caught his look, and she sent him a reassuring look before answering the door.

"Oh hi Ned." May said loudly and full of relief. Peter sagged in relief, letting out the breath he was holding.

"Hello May. Is Peter home?" Ned said kindly.

"Er yes but we just going to go out for a walk." May said slowly and glanced back towards Peter unsure if he was ready for visitors.

"May it's ok." Peter said nodding at her, relieved. Hanging out with Ned would be a good distraction from all of this.

May looked at Peter dubiously as Ned walked inside with a large Star Wars Lego set.

"Hey Ned." Peter said trying to act cheerful. It must not have been very convincing from the way Ned stopped to look at him strangely.

"You never answered your phone." Ned said looking at Peter like he'd forgotten something; "We were supposed to build this new set my dad got me. Remember?"

Peter closed his eyes suddenly remembering; "Oh sorry buddy. My battery died you know..." Peter said quickly and shrugged. Then he glanced at May giving a small nod that he was ok, before going with Ned to his bedroom.

As soon as Peter shut the door, Ned turned on him; "Dude are you ok? You look like you got hit by a bus." Ned's eyes widened; "Oh my god did you?"

Peter scoffed turning to Ned; "No. But it feels like it."

Ned tilted his head; "Are you ok? What happened?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair, unsure whether to tell Ned or not. Mr Stark had said not to tell the press. And he wasn't going to run round and tell everyone at school. But Ned was his friend, and he also knew he was Spider Man. He wouldn't tell. Peter knew that. But it was more like Peter wasn't sure he could say it out loud. It would just make it more real.

Finally, Peter flopped down in the chair at his desk; "I er got some news yesterday."

"Are you dying?"

"What?" Peter looked at Ned startled; "No. I'm not dying. Jesus Ned."

"Oh sorry. So what is it?" Ned cringed; "Are Happy and May getting married?"

"No. Can you just stop saying things that are creeping me out?"

"Sorry. So what is it?"

Peter gulped looking down unable to look at Ned as he said; "Tony Stark is my father."

There was silence, and then a thunk and clatter. Peter looked up seeing Ned drop the Lego set on the floor so everything spilled out.

Still Ned didn't respond. He just looked at Peter frozen in shock.

"Ned?" Peter said nervously terrified he overloaded Ned's brain.

"That is...so cool!" Ned exploded his hands waving as an enormous grin exploded on his face; "Like oh my god! You're Spider Man and your dad is Iron Man! That's like...I don't even know. But how are you not like freaking out about how awesome this is?"

"I don't know if I'd call it awesome." Peter murmured.

Ned finally paused to look at Peter; "You're not happy about this?"

"No. I mean yes. I don't know."

"Why not? I mean he's Tony Stark!"

"Exactly!" Peter snapped looking at Ned in disbelief; "He's Tony Stark. He's Iron Man. And I'm just Peter."

"That's not true." Ned murmured concerned.

"You didn't even ask how he's my dad." Peter huffed; "He slept with my mom one night when my 'parents,'" Peter used air quotes; "Were about to get divorced, and my mom lied to everyone. She kept it from Mr Stark and lied to my dad, or stepdad or whatever. And May's been lying to me my whole life!"

"Woah dude that's like some TV drama or something."

Peter sent Ned a look.

"So how did you find out?" Ned said flopping down on the floor staring at him.

"You remember Mr Stark was going to test my blood? FRIDAY ran a paternity test when she found commonalities in our blood."

"Woah."

Peter rolled his eyes at Ned repeating himself.

"He and May told me last night."

"Woah."

"Ned!" Peter yelled looking at him.

"So I guess you're pretty freaked out?"

"You think." Peter huffed before sighing in apologise; "Sorry. It's just all a bit overwhelming."

"How did Mr Stark react?"

"I think he was pretty freaked too. But...but he says he wants to be my dad. He gave me his number and told me to contact him when I was ready."

"You have Iron Man's number!" Ned squealed before seeing Peter's face and dialled it down whispering; "That's cool. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Peter shrugged; "I mean he and May basically said it's my decision. I have to decide what I want to do. But I don't know what I want!"

"You don't want him to be your dad?"

"No I do!" Peter said quickly surprising himself; "But honestly, I don't think it's really sunk in. I mean Tony Stark being my dad. Me being his son...It just doesn't seem real. And I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him. How to act towards him. I mean he's Tony Stark...!"

"He's also your dad." Ned murmured; "Just talk to him about it."

"I can't." Peter shook his head, his heart racing at the idea of having a father-son talk with Tony Stark! He was way too intimidating; "Not yet. I...I need some time to process all this."

"Ok." Ned said quickly and then it went silent; "Wanna help me build the Death Star?"

"Sure." Peter smiled gratefully. Anything to take his mind off everything else in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days.

It had been two days and Tony had heard nothing from Peter.

He kept checking his phone every half an hour, and had FRIDAY notified to tell him as soon as Peter contacted him.

But there was nothing.

Tony was getting more and more concerned that Peter was never going to contact him. Maybe he really had screwed this up.

"Tony you have to stop doing this." Pepper said concerned as she walked into the lab at Stark Tower, finding Tony just staring at his phone.

"He still hasn't text me or called me. Maybe he's waiting for me to text him. Maybe I should text him again." Tony said looking up at Pepper hopefully. But Pepper saw the tiredness in his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, and he hadn't been working on his latest project for SI like he should have been.

"Tony no." Pepper rushed over, and gently prised the phone from his hand, replacing it with her hands; "You have to stop. You're not sleeping and you've got to stop thinking about Peter."

"I can't." Tony huffed standing up and pacing away; "As much as I try. I can't. I just keep replaying that night in my head and what I said to him. And there are so many other things I could have said, should have said. But I didn't because I have no idea what I'm doing! But being without him the last few days is driving me crazy. This constant worry is like nothing else I've ever experienced. The worry that I may not see him again. He's my son Pep. I've just found him and I may have already lost him."

"Oh Tony. You don't know that." Pepper said quickly; "He said he just needed some time. It's only been a few days. He'll come around."

"How do you know that?" Tony shook his head angry at himself; "I said I would never be my father, and yet here I am. My own son won't talk to me because he thinks I'm a cold distant ass and hates me."

"Tony! That's not true!"

"May said he didn't want to talk to me. I think that says it all."

"She said he wasn't ready yet. Not that he didn't want to talk to you." Pepper moved closer; "Tony I know this is hard. And I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I think it's only natural to worry. That's what it means to be a parent. And I get it may seem impossible but you have to be patient. You may be freaking out right now, but think about Peter. He just learnt his whole life has changed, he's been lied to by everyone, and he's only 15 Tony. I think he deserves some time to sort through his feelings."

Tony finally nodded; "You're right. I know I said I would give him space. It's just hard because a father should be there for something like this."

"I know." Pepper nodded sympathetically; "And you will be there for the rest of his life. Besides don't think I don't know you've got Happy and May watching over Peter, reporting back to you. So you know he's going to be ok."

In reluctance, Tony let it go for now, and looked at her; "How did it go with the lawyers?" As soon as he found out about Peter, Pepper had reminded him that seeing as Peter was now his son, he had to protect him. So Tony and Pepper had to discuss with the lawyers the truth about Peter being his son, so it could be officially be recognised. May had already updated his guardian status for Peter. And Tony made sure Peter could be put in his will, and be able to receive an inheritance if anything ever happened. But most of all make sure he was protected, financially and legally so there would be no questions of paternity if Peter ever wanted to take over SI. Tony had already started preparing a bank account for Peter, for college and the future. He'd discussed it with May who emphasised not to tell Peter yet. Tony didn't exactly object at that, because it was already a lot of money, and knowing Peter, he would just object.

"The papers are all ready to be signed." Pepper said nodding as she pulled a folder out of her bag; "All you have to do is sign, and in the eyes of the court he's your son, and he'll be financially and legally protected."

Tony just flicked open the folder, pulled out a pen and signed. He expected to feel a momentous change in him, now that he officially had a son. But he didn't. Maybe it's because he wasn't sure if he actually did have a son. If Peter wasn't talking to him.

Pepper took the folder once he signed, but hesitated as she closed it; "I hate to bring this up now. And just know I don't support this at all. I'm just relaying what they said. The lawyers expressed concern about the truth getting out, because of the company. They want you to issue a statement to get ahead of the story."

Tony looked at her in horror; "Seriously?"

"I know." Pepper replied hating herself for having to tell him.

"My son is not some story. I won't expose him and inflict the press on him, ruin his life, because they want to use him as some pawn for the company." Tony was furious at the very idea.

"I'm sorry I even mentioned it." Pepper said; "I know you want to protect Peter, and that's what we should be focusing on."

"I told Peter we shouldn't tell the press yet and I meant that. I don't want him to have to live with the press following him his whole life like I had to. I'm not going to put him in danger. He deserves a normal life."

"You're right." Pepper agreed; "And don't worry about a thing. I'll handle the lawyers. Just focus on Peter."

0o0o0o0o0o0-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

"Peter! Your rides here!"

Peter popped his head out the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth; "Ride? What ride?" He always used the bus or swung to school by his web-shooters.

When May didn't reply, Peter shrugged it off and finished getting ready. But when he walked back into the living room he saw May talking to Happy. And they were pretty cosy.

"Er hi." Peter said feeling awkward interrupting.

"Hey kid!" Happy said shooting away from May guiltily. And he was smiling at Peter way to much.

"So what's this about a ride?"

"Happy's going to drive you to school and pick you up?"

"Why?"

"Because he's being nice. Isn't it nice Peter?" May said sending Peter a warning look to shut up and accept it.

Peter sighed realising it had to be May and Happy getting closer and wanting Happy and him to bond; "Yeah it's very nice thank you."

"Great!" Happy said clapping his hands; "Ready to go?"

"Um sure. We gotta pick Ned up on the way though."

"Right." Happy said pausing in the doorway, looking at May who gave thumbs up in reassurance before sighing and following Peter.

As Peter sat in the back seat of the flashy car he stared out the window trying to work out what this was. Was this about Happy and May or was this Tony?

"Are you doing this to be nice to me so because you're dating my aunt or did Mr Stark send you to do this?"

Happy slammed his foot down on the brake harder than necessary. It was a red light, but still the question shocked the hell out of him.

And he turned in his seat to look at Peter, his eyes wide.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Peter said frowning, the car just shook why would he be hurt? That's when it hit him; "Mr Stark did send you to drive me to school and back didn't he?"

"What?" Happy chuckled awkwardly shifting in his seat; "Why would he wanna do that?"

"Right." Peter snapped hurt because to him it was like Happy was saying Mr Stark only cared because he was his son; "Why would he?"

Happy frowned looking in the rear view mirror as Peter just turned to look back out the window.

Then he sighed in resignation; "Tony just wants to keep you safe." Happy finally admitted.

"What he thinks I'm going to get hit by a bus on the way to school?" Peter scoffed; "Not like that would kill me."

Happy turned to look at Peter his eyes wide; "Seriously?"

"I can heal remember." Peter said with a small smirk.

"Even so..." Happy continued; "You are his son and he'll just worry anyway."

Peter frowned; "Why?"

That confused Happy and he glanced at Peter; "What do you mean? He's always worried about you."

"Ever since he found out I'm his son." Peter muttered.

"No ever since he met you."

"What?" Peter turned startled; "But why?"

"You reminded him of himself." Happy chuckled; "Now I get why. But he wanted you to be better than he was. That's why he told you not to go after Toomes, and why he took your suit away. He's always worried about you and tried to keep you safe. I guess he was being your dad before he was your dad."

Peter was left speechless. He flashed back to Mr Stark's actions. He'd never really thought about it, but supposed maybe Mr Stark was trying to protect him because he cared. But Peter didn't get why.

Peter couldn't ask anymore about it, because the car stopped and Ned hopped in.

"Hey buddy! This is so cool!" Ned beamed looking round in awe.

Ned starting babbling about the car as he touched all the buttons, but Peter didn't hear him. He was too busy wrapped in his own thoughts about his dad. Woah that was new. Calling Mr Stark his dad in his thoughts. Maybe it was finally starting to sink in. But Peter still couldn't wrap his head around why Mr Stark cared so much before he found out Peter was his son.

Happy thankfully dropped Peter and Ned off a block from school, so as not to draw attention.

When they got out, Peter motioned for Ned to give him a minute with Happy.

"Thanks for the ride Happy." Peter started as Happy leant against the car with a small smile.

"Sure kid."

"But the ride later is not necessary. I'll just get the bus."

"I don't mind."

"I do." Peter replied and Happy froze, his smile dropped.

"Oh."

"Look I really appreciate this. I do. But it's really not necessary. I can handle myself, and I can get home from school by myself."

"Not saying you can't kid but.."

"I have to go or I'm going to be late." Peter said quickly backing away; "Just tell Mr Stark thanks but I'll be ok." Peter then rushed away before Happy could say anything else.

"Er sure ok." Happy said sarcastically; "Because I'm your driver and messenger." Happy rolled his eyes and went to get back in the car, when his phone rung. It was Tony. Happy closed his eyes knowing he was after a report on Peter. And this was not going to go well.

Sighing, he answered the phone; "Tony. Hey..." Happy said cheerfully.

"Hey the kid get to school ok?"

"Yeah yeah he's at school and he's fine."

"Did he say anything?"

Happy paused; "He was talking to his friend Ned who I also gave a ride too."

"Right. But he was ok with the ride?"

Happy sighed taking a breath; "Actually he said he didn't need a ride home. He said to tell you thanks but he can get home by himself."

There was a beat; "He did?"

"Listen Tony he's just a kid and getting picked up and dropped off in a flashy car can be..."

"No I get it. Thanks Happy. Just er come back to the Tower." Tony hung up quickly and Happy stared at the phone guiltily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o00o

"What was that?" Ned said as Peter was getting his books out of his locker for class.

"What?" Peter said innocently.

"You just ditched that awesome ride so we have to take the bus? Dude!" Ned held up his hands; "Why?"

"Because I don't need it. I make mine own way to and from school, I always have. Just because..." Peter glanced around as students passed and he lowered his voice to Ned; "he's now my dad doesn't mean I now need a chauffer."

Peter slammed his locker closed and walking down the hallway towards class.

Ned raced after him; "But it was just a ride. A ride in a super cool car."

"Exactly. A super expensive car I'm sure, which I don't deserve."

"What?" Ned frowned confused; "What are you talking about? Your Tony Stark's son!"

Peter froze looking around terrified before grabbing Ned's arm and dragging him away from everyone; "Could you possibly have said that any louder! I don't think the whole school heard!"

"Oh sorry dude!"

"But seriously Ned you know you can't tell anyone right?" Peter said sending Ned a serious warning look; "Like no one can know about this."

"Yeah I know."

"I mean it."

"Yeah I know. I swear just like your other secret I won't say a word." Ned paused; "But I don't understand the big deal, you could have the whole school wanting to be your friend if they found out."

"Exactly! If anyone found out I'll never be left alone. The press, everyone will follow me everywhere. They'll investigate every part of my life. I won't get a moments peace. Do you get that?"

"So no more ..." Ned waved his hand and Peter shook his head.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Peter emphasised; "So no telling anyone."

"Right yeah ok. I swear." Peter sent him a look and Ned nodded vigorously; "I swear. Not a word."

0o0o0o00o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o

"Can you stop it?" Peter huffed looking up from his lunch to see Ned staring at him. Again. He had been doing it a lot during class.

"Sorry. It's just. I see it now. I don't know how I missed it."

"What?"

"You look just like him. Your eyes. They're the same as his!"

"Really?" Peter said shifting uncomfortably never thinking about it.

"Like totally!"

"Right."

"So have you talked to him yet?" Ned asked and Peter glanced at him before looking away.

"No."

"Why not? I thought you said you wanted him to be your dad. You can't ignore him forever."

"I know I just..." Peter sighed as he tried to think of how to convey what he was feeling; "I'm waiting to see if he gives up."

"What?" Ned frowned; "You shouldn't be playing games with your dad."

"It's not a game." Peter huffed dropping his food; "I'm just...being realistic. I mean like you said he's Tony frickin Stark and I'm...just Peter. Why would he want to be my dad?"

"But he is your dad."

"Biologically yes. But I'm the result of a drunken one night stand...and I mean he just got married, and I'm 15! I'm not exactly the son he's always wanted."

"You think he doesn't want you?" Ned said shocked; "But he said he wanted to be your dad."

"Yeah but how do I know he meant that? It's not like he would say no to my face. How do I know he's not just saying and doing all this because he feels like he has to, because some piece of paper says he has. I don't want him to be my dad out of some twisted sense of guilt or obligation. Why get attached when it's just going to end anyway..." By the time Peter finished ranting Ned was looking at him strangely.

"Damn dude I had no idea you felt like that."

Peter looked down; "Yeah well..."

"You should talk to him."

"Ned..." Peter sighed; "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No I did. I think that's the point. Did you?"

Peter frowned.

"You're confused. Well the only way you're going to get any answers is to talk to your dad."

0o0oo0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

Peter was even more confused. He was getting the distinct impression everyone around him was trying to get him to talk to Mr Stark. And he wanted to. But he just didn't know what to say. He hadn't meant to rant all that to Ned, but now that he had he realised it was all true. He didn't want to accept Mr Stark as his father and get attached if Mr Stark didn't want him and he was just going to push him away.

Except as he got home, he stopped outside his apartment as he heard Happy and May talking.

"...I'm worried about Peter. He's refusing to talk about all this." Peter heard May say, and he stopped with his hand on the door handle.

"I think he's just trying to find a way to deal with all this." Happy suggested.

"How's Tony doing?"

"Not well." Happy replied and Peter frowned surprised; "Pepper's worried. She said she's never seen him like this. He really misses the kid and fears he's screwed up for good. That Peter will never talk to him again."

_He misses me?_

That left Peter shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Maybe Ned was right. Maybe he had misjudged Mr Stark.

He needed to talk to him.

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0oo0o

Peter sat on his bed with his phone his hand. The flickering cursor on his screen taunting him.

Finally, he closed his eyes sighing and then typed his message to Mr Stark.

And he waited.

0o0o0oo0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o

"Boss. Mrs Stark said to remind you if you exceeded 12 hours of working without rest and to insist you stop."

"Do I need to remind you who built you FRIDAY?" Tony said sharply.

"Boss..."

"No. No more reminders. I'm fine."

"That's not what I was going to say Boss. You said to notify you if Mr Parker has tried to contact you."

Tony froze snapping his head up; "He has?"

"Yes. Via a text message to your private number. Would you like me to read it out?"

"No it's fine. I got it." Tony said scrambling to find his phone and open up the message.

It read:

**_Hi._ **

Tony's eyes widened and then narrowed.

Hi. That's it?

Well at least it was a start.

Tony went to type back but paused.

"What do I say back?" Tony said aloud to himself but FRIDAY responded.

"I believe the standard reply is to reiterate the greeting."

Tony glared at the ceiling as if she was up there, but then let it go realising she had a point. So he took a deep breath and typed his reply.

Peter hadn't expected a reply so quickly. But his phone beeped almost immediately with a reply.

**_Hey kid._ **

Peter smiled. A good start.

But now what?

Was Mr Stark waiting for him to text again, or was he going to text anything else?

Since it didn't say he was typing, Peter took it as his chance to say what he wanted to say.

**_Sorry I took so long to contact you. I just needed some time to process all this._ **

Tony reread the message a couple of times before it sunk in. And he wasn't quite sure how to take it. It was a good sign Peter was finally contacting him, but it sounded like Peter had made a decision.

**_Of course there was no rush. I'm not going anywhere._ **

**_So...can I ask if you've made a decision?_ **

Peter paused, mulling that over.

**_No pressure._ **

Tony quickly added.

Peter had no idea how to respond to that. Atleast not directly.

_**Did you mean what you said about us hanging out sometime?** _

Tony felt hope and answered immediately.

**_Yes. Definitely. Do you want to hangout sometime?_ **

**_Sure. I mean if you want to._** Peter replied.

 ** _When?_** Tony said practically as soon as Peter sent the message.

**_Whenever you're free._**

**_Tomorrow ok?_ ** **_Or too soon?_ **

Peter smiled.

**_Tomorrow's good._ **

**_Great. I'll have Happy pick you up from school._ **

Peter frowned. **_That's really not necessary._**

**_Not up for discussion kid._ **

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed. **_Ok._**

Tony grinned feeling like he won a victory. But then as he stared at his phone he was worried again because he wasn't sure what to say now. It felt like the conversation was over, but how was he to wrap it up.

 ** _See you tomorrow then?_** Peter said before Tony could say anything.

**_Yeah kid see you tomorrow._ **


	9. Chapter 9

"So you're going to Tony's after school right?" May double checked before Peter left that morning for school.

"Yeah."

"You ok with that? Because you know you don't have to if you're not ready." May said looking at him concerned.

"No I want to." Peter paused to look at her; "I mean he's my dad right?"

"Right. Well just know you can call me if you need me ok?"

Peter nodded and smiled reassuringly; "I know. Thanks. I'll see you later."

0o0o0o0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0ooo

When Peter came out of school later that day he immediately spotted Happy leaning against the familiar black car, with sunglasses on.

"Hey good luck with your dad." Ned murmured before heading off, and Peter slowly trudged to Happy.

"Hey Happy." Peter bobbed his head at him, and stopped a few feet away, suddenly nervous.

"Hey Peter. How was school?"

"Fine." Peter shrugged as Happy opened the car door. But Peter hesitated for a moment realising he was about to see his father. The last time he saw Mr Stark he was still Mr Stark, not his dad.

"You ok?" Happy asked looking at him concerned when Peter didn't move.

"Yeah." Peter said quickly hopping in the car.

The drive was pretty silent, but Peter could feel Happy's gaze on him throughout the drive.

That is until Peter realised they were heading in a different direction than to the tower.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to Stark Tower."

"Tony thought it might be better to talk privately at his house."

"Is Pepper going to be there?" Peter gulped suddenly wondering how she felt about him intruding on their lives like this.

"No she's got a meeting, and she wanted you and Tony to have time to talk alone."

"Right."

"You know he's really looking forward to seeing you." Happy murmured; "He's relieved you gave him a chance. He really does want to make this work."

Everyone kept saying that. Maybe it was true...

0o0o0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00oo

Tony was nervous.

He'd been around the kid before. But this was different. This was the first time as father and son. And he'd already almost screwed this up.

"Are you sure you don't want to be here too? I want you get to know him." Tony said to Pepper again on the phone as he paced the living room. Peter was about to turn up at any moment.

"I want to get to know him too, when the times right. But you and I both know it would be too much for him right now. This is about you and him trying to work things out. Just be yourself. You'll be fine."

"Boss. Mr Parker has arrived." FRIDAY announced and Tony froze.

"Pep I'm not sure about this." Tony mumbled his heart racing; "What do I say to him?"

"Just talk to him. You'll be fine."

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

As soon as Happy stopped the car, Peter gaped at the size of the house before him. It was like a mansion. He shouldn't have been surprised. Mr Stark was a billionaire after all.

But it was a shock compared to his and May's apartment. Another reminder that Peter didn't fit in Mr Stark's world.

"We're here." Happy said getting out the car, and he quickly opened Peter's door before Peter could protest.

Taking a deep breath, Peter exited the car looking up at the impressive mansion. It was a bit late to change his mind now.

"I'll pick you up later." Happy murmured casting a look at him.

Peter paused turning to him; "You really don't have to drive me around."

"Actually I do." Happy muttered sounding annoyed but he had an amused expression on his face. When he caught Peter's hesitation he gave him a nudge; "Go on...he's waiting."

Peter nodded in gratitude before slowly walking to the front door. He pulled his backpack shoulder strap further over his shoulder as he went to knock on the door.

Before he could, the door was pulled open and there he was. His dad.

Peter froze his knuckles in mid air.

"Hey kid." Tony said first offering him a small smile. Peter dropped his hand smiling back.

"Hi Mr Stark." Peter noticed he was dressed casually in a band t-shirt and jeans. He almost looked...normal.

Tony's smile slipped briefly suddenly not liking how Peter called him Mr Stark. Before it was fine, but his son calling him that. It didn't feel right.

"You wanna come in kid or linger on the doorstep." Tony said trying to act casual.

"Oh right." Peter said sheepishly and rushed in.

Inside was just as amazing as outside. The entrance way room was huge and circular with glass everywhere.

"Here let me take that." Tony took Peter's backpack and set it down on one of the entrance way tables.

"Wow. You live here?" Peter looked around in awe, he was scared to touch anything in case he broke something.

"In New York anyway." Tony said flippantly before then he realised how arrogant that sounded and cringed.

"You have more than one house?" Peter looked at him and for the first time Tony realised how intimidating that may be.

Tony shrugged; "Do you want to look around? I could give you a tour? If you want?"

"Yeah sure ok."

Tony walked through the house showing Peter the rooms, and Peter blindly followed but didn't say much. Maybe this had been a mistake.

Except when they reached Tony's basement lab, Tony noticed how Peter perked up.

"Wow this is awesome!" Peter walked round the various lab set ups which were cluttered with lab tech and tools. But he stopped at one which held three monitors, all displaying the specs of Peter's suit.

"What's this?" Peter said stopping at it and he turned to Tony.

"Ah." Tony walked over proudly; "Just a few ideas of upgrades for your suit."

Peter's eyes sparkled; "Can I have a look?"

"Sure. We can always have a look together some when."

"You'd let me change my suit?"

"No." Tony said seriously; "Are we forgetting the last time you had control of your suit, after you hacked it?"

Peter looked away embarrassed and guiltily.

"What I meant was..." Tony continued not wanting to come across too harsh; "You can suggest some ideas and we can talk through them together."

"I only hacked the suit because you had it on the Training Wheels protocol like I'm some kid."

"You are a kid." Tony said before seeing Peter's face and he sighed sympathetically; "Look I'm not trying to patronise you, I'm just trying to make sure you don't get yourself killed. You don't have a lot of experience in these kind of things, and without knowing all the different protocols and weapons you could cause some serious damage to others or yourself. I thought maybe over some time and with some experience I would unlock some of them. But then you go and hack the suit.."

"I am very sorry about that." Peter said raising his hands.

"Hmm." Tony mumbled; "And whilst I'm still not happy about that, and the fact you didn't listen to me. I am proud of the way you owned up to your mistake and corrected it. So for that...I will say maybe." Tony emphasised pointing at Peter; "I'll think about us unlocking some of protocols."

Peter grinned but Tony narrowed his eyes at him; "But first I'm going to go through them with you make sure you understand them. You can bring your suit and we'll go through them with more training."

"That would be awesome. Thank you Mr Stark!"

Tony smiled feeling his excitement. But he felt a little frustrated at the Mr Stark again.

Peter moved over to inspect the rest of the lab when he stop at one lab table. Where Tony was tinkering with his suit and his suit arm was on the table. Peter went to touch it and Tony panicked.

"No don't touch that!"

Peter yanked his hand back and stumbled backwards; "Sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"No it's ok." Tony said quickly not meaning to yell, rushing over and he quickly disarmed the arm; "I was working on enhancing the weapons. It was still armed. Don't want to blow up the house. Again."

"Oh." Peter's eyes widened; "Right."

"You can look if you want. I've disarmed it now." Tony gestured for him to come closer but Peter hesitated not wanting to break anything.

"No it's ok. I don't need to."

Tony rolled his eyes and picked it up and threw it at him.

Peter caught it in one hand with his super reflexes, and he stared down at it in awe.

"Wow." Peter looked it over in his hands and then looked at Tony.

"Can I?"

"Sure kid." Tony grinned, crossing his arms as Peter slipped the glove on. And he held it out like he was shooting at something.

"So totally cool. Reminds me of when I was a kid and I had the glove and mask at the Stark Expo. I was trying to be like you and I took on one of those Hammer drones." Peter paused to look at Tony; "You saved me and said good job."

Tony froze his eyes wide; "That kid was you?" Tony tried to calm himself down thinking if he hadn't been there or a second later, Peter would have...

Peter smiled taking the glove off; "I guess I never got to say thank you."

"That was pretty brave." Tony then smiled; "Guess you were a big Iron Man fan."

Peter shrugged mumbling something that Tony didn't quite overhear but he looked embarrassed, Tony felt a bit smug thinking Peter was a big Iron Man fan.

But then a thought hit him.

"Why were you all alone at that Expo?"

"I wasn't." Peter paused looking down, a rush of painful memories hitting him from that night; "I er was there with my Uncle Ben. But we got separated during the stampede. After you saved me...I found him but I was too late."

 _Oh shit._ Tony realised suddenly remembering how in his research that Ben had died during an explosion at the Stark Expo. He was such an idiot.

"God. I'm so sorry kid. You've dealt with a hell of a lot of loss."

Peter just shrugged looking everywhere but at Tony, not wanting to see the pity on his face.

Tony could see he made the situation uncomfortable. Poor Peter, losing his Uncle that day must have been horrible. He couldn't even imagine. Everyone he'd lost. Tony wished he could have been there for Peter.

He just couldn't believe that the kid he saved was Peter. He had never believed in fate or destiny, but what are the chances of that? And then to meet Peter again later who turns out to be his son?

"Peter..." Tony started clearing his throat remembering how hard this must be for Peter; "I know you've been through a lot and I understand this must be overwhelming too. I'm not trying to rush you. But I want you to know I'm here if you want to talk. About anything."

Peter looked at Tony like a deer caught in the headlights, suddenly finding his mind had gone blank. He had no idea what to say to him.

Peter opened his mouth to reply when something over Tony's shoulder caught his eyes and he frowned; "Is that a Millennium Falcon Lego Set?" Peter said his eyes widening and he rushed over.

Tony turned stunned, and then realised; "Oh right yeah."

"Where did you get this?" Peter walked around the table admiring the box finding it was all still sealed; "I've always wanted one."

"Online." Tony shrugged.

"These cost like $1000!" Peter looked at him before remembering Tony was a billionaire and it was nothing to him.

"Why did you buy one though? I thought you didn't even like Star Wars?" Peter looked at Tony confused.

Tony looked uncomfortable for a moment before replying; "I got it for you. Seeing as you love these things so much."

"You bought this for me?" Peter was stunned, trying to comprehend why. It was an amazing gesture and he loved it. But it was also expensive, and Tony only bought it for him because Peter was now his son. Was it meant to be a bribe...?

"Mr Stark that's really nice and all but..."

"I thought we could build it together." Tony added quickly seeing Peter was about to reject it. And he was really starting to hate hearing this Mr Stark business.

"Really?"

"I mean if you want to that is."

"Yeah." Peter replied smiling in relief; "That would be nice."

"Now?"

"Oh right yeah sure." Peter said surprised but excited as he moved to the table.

"You might have to help me out though." Tony grimaced as he walked over; "In all honesty I've never built one of these before."

Peter tipped the contents onto the table and stared at Tony amused; "Never?"

"I'm more into building real things, but I assume the same concept applies." Tony murmured as he sat down and picked up the instruction booklet. As he flipped through it he frowned; "Or maybe not. How many pieces is this?"

"7,541." Peter replied as he tipped out the first bag.

Tony looked over at Peter and just stared at him; "7,000! No wonder it was so expensive." Tony set the book down and looked at all the pieces; "I think this is going to take more than a hour."

Peter smiled; "I don't mind. It's kinda fun to drag it out."

"So you enjoy building this things?" Tony started snapping some pieces together and realised how brittle they" were, if he pushed to hard they would snap; "I could build you a real replica of this ship if you like, one that works."

There was a snap and Tony was proven right seeing a Lego piece in Peter's hand in two bits; "Oops." Peter looked sheepishly down at his hands; "Sometimes I forget I have super strength. Ned gets annoyed when I do that." Peter looked fearfully at Tony like he was going to yell.

"That's fine. I'm sure I can meld it back together later." Tony scoffed; "I thought I would be the one to break a piece. These things are very brittle."

"Did you mean that about building a real replica ship?" Peter looked hopefully at Tony who saw another opportunity to connect with Peter.

"Yeah. I mean if I had the specs, it's probably pretty easy. We could build it together if you like."

"I'd like that."

Tony could see Peter was stating to relax now. He had clearly been nervous and tense when he arrived. It was a relief. It made Tony start to relax, knowing Peter was content.

"Thanks Mr Stark." Peter added and Tony had to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

_Ok that's it._

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore."

Peter looked at Tony like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mr Stark." Tony explained.

"Oh." Peter paused.

"I mean considering the situation."

"What do I call you then?"

Tony wanted to say dad, but clearly Peter wasn't ready for that yet.

"Tony."

"Tony." Peter repeated mulling it over, feeling like it didn't feel right. He was Mr Stark. To call him Tony just felt weird and wrong. But he was his dad, and he looked so hopeful Peter couldn't say no; "Ok."

"Good." Tony nodded and turned back to the Lego set pleased with himself. They were making progress. He took it as a good sign that Peter was happy to call him Tony. But he was also concerned they hadn't actually talked. They really needed to.

"Did you ever do stuff like this with your dad?"

 _Woah what?_ Tony snapped his head up speechless.

Peter wanted to break the silence and wanted to talk about the elephant in the room, and he thought maybe this was the best way to connect. But seeing the way Tony looked at him, maybe it wasn't.; "Sorry I just...you mentioned your dad once before, that he never supported you and I just wondered...you know what it's none of my business. Just forget I said anything." Peter looked down refocusing on the Lego pieces terrified to see Tony's reaction. He was probably furious.

Tony sighed, he probably should have guessed something like this would have come up.

"My dad wasn't exactly father of the year." Tony started and Peter slowly lifted his head to him, his expression curious; "I mean I guess I shouldn't complain, he put a roof over my head, made sure I went to the best schools. But he wasn't really there. My dad's idea of parenting was to have nannies do the parenting. Later I found out he did actually love me, but throughout my childhood he was pretty much just cold and distant."

"Oh. Sorry. That must have been hard."

"I got through it." Tony shrugged not wanting Peter to learn all the gory details of his father, he was just using it to make a point; "But I swore when I had kids I wouldn't be like that. I would be better. I would be there for them."

It took a moment for Peter to understand what Tony was trying to say. Was he talking about him? But he hadn't been there when Peter was a kid, so maybe he was talking about him and Pepper.

"Are...you and Pepper going to have kids?"

"I'm sorry?" Tony said confused and startled wondering where that had come from.

"Well I mean you're married now, you're probably going to have kids and start a family right?" Peter paused lowering his head as he added in a mutter; "A proper family."

Now Tony understood. And he was not happy about it.

"A proper family. There's no such thing kid. Families come in all shapes and sizes." Tony set down the Lego pieces he was holding and turned to face Peter so he could see how serious he was; "I was talking about you." Peter looked confused and Tony rephrased; "When I said I wanted to better than my dad I was talking about you. About being your dad."

"But..."

"Yes, Pepper and I may have kids one day. But we may not. I don't know...we haven't really talked about it. But if and when we do, it doesn't change the fact that you are my son and whether I have any more kids will never change that. We're family now. You're not going to get rid of me that easily. Ok?"

Tony waited studying Peter's expression watching as it sunk in.

"You mean that?" Peter murmured. Tony sounded sincere, and Peter wanted to believe him so badly. To have a real father, but...he still couldn't help feeling like an intruder in Tony's house.

Tony took a breath to calm himself. The kid looked so innocent and so insecure. He wanted to scream and shake him until he believed it.

"Yes kid. I want to be your dad. If you're up for it."

"Yeah. I mean that would be cool."

_Cool? Tony would take that._

"I've never really had a dad. I don't know how this works." Peter admitted nervously.

"I've never been a dad. But maybe we could figure it out together?"

Peter nodded; "Ok."

Tony could tell Peter wanted to move on, but Tony realised this was his one chance to address these issues. He may not get another chance.

"I'm sure you must have some questions..." Tony prompted.

Hesitating, Peter looked down at the Lego pieces.

"You can talk me kid. No judgement I swear. Ask me anything."

"Did you love her? My mom."

_Oh this kid...he wasn't going to let him off easy._

Tony straightened up trying to think of his response. It was a pretty loaded question. How do you explain what happened that night without hurting him?

"You don't have to answer."

"No I want to. I did say anything. It's just...complicated."

"It's ok." Peter said wanting to help him out; "I know it was a one night stand."

Tony's eyes bugged out and Peter had to say it was the most freaked out he had ever seen someone.

"I...what...? How do you even know what that is!"

"I'm 15." Peter replied with a small smile; "Plus they teach sex ed at school."

"They teach you that in sex ed?!"

"No." Peter said slowly; "But I overheard some of the other kids talking about their parents and well...you know."

"Right." Tony cringed; "Ok I don't really want to know what else they taught you in sex ed. I'm so not ready for that conversation yet." He cleared his throat trying to appear cool but he was flustered, and Peter could tell.

"Ok. I may not know much about a one night stand," Peter admitted sheepishly; "I get that it's basically one night. But that's it. I just...I guess I want to understand why my mother felt like she had to lie to both of us, and my stepdad." Peter finished realising that's what he was going to have to call Richard now.

Tony didn't want to tell Peter the truth, that he didn't even know her name and it was just sex. That would just hurt him, and he was way too young to know the truth.

"Your mother was an amazing woman." Tony started not wanting Peter to be angry at his mother for this. He still was, but Peter shouldn't be. She was still his mom.

"She was smart, funny, beautiful and I think that's why I was drawn to her. She had a unique way of looking at things, and she didn't think I was a god, unlike most woman I met at the time. I sadly didn't get to know her that well to fall in love. But I did care about her." Tony added quickly before stopping, trying to think of how to continue

"Didn't you try to find her after?"

"I did." Tony offered slowly trying to be careful what he said; "But I probably didn't try hard enough."

"But you had her name right? And your Tony Stark. You had the resources. Did you not want to find her? Is it because she was married?"

"No!" Tony snapped, shaken by the barrage of questions; "I mean I swear I didn't know she was married. She never told me. If I had known I would never have..."

"Then why?"

Clearly, Peter was desperate for answers, and Tony just didn't know what to say.

"I wasn't the same person back then."

Peter nodded; "I know. You are famous. The press said you used to date lots of women before Pepper."

_Dating. That wasn't quite what he would call it._

"Yes." Tony said slowly not wanting to correct Peter; "The truth is, I wasn't ready for commitment back then. Your mother and I had a very special night, but we both knew that's all it was. Clearly, we were both going through some things, and we weren't right for each other, for separate reasons of course. It just wasn't meant to be kid. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda." Peter knew there was more to that night that Tony was letting on. But he didn't really want to know everything that happened. For now. That was enough.

"Are you angry about it?" Tony asked; "At me?"

"No." Peter said immediately, because it was the truth; "Not about that. About being lied to. Yeah."

Tony nodded in understanding, he was angry too. Angry that Mary kept Peter from him, angry he couldn't be in Peter's life.

"Are you?"

"Yeah I am. I wish I had known sooner."

"So you don't wish that you never found out?"

"What? Jesus kid of course I'm glad I found out." Tony reached over and put his hand on Peter's arm, he knew it might be crossing a line, but he needed Peter to know how serious he was; "You're my son. Do you know happy I am about that? You're an awesome kid and I'm so proud to be your dad. And yes I do mean that."

Peter saw nothing but sincerity in Tony's eyes. And he felt elated. He finally had a dad. A dad he could do things with.

So why couldn't he shake these nagging thoughts in the back of mind warning him not to get too attached? That this was all just some fairy tale and it was going to end badly. But Peter ignored it.

"Ok." Peter said wanting to believe him.

"Ok." Tony repeated taking that as Peter accepting it; "Ok I can be your dad?"

"Yeah. I mean I'd like that."

"Good."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now. We finish building this,"


	10. Chapter 10

The ship was finally starting to take shape. They'd been at it for a couple hours.

After their conversation about their relationship, they'd managed to ease into a casual conversation. Peter told him about the other Lego sets he'd build with Ned, and Tony was telling him about some of the projects he'd build growing up.

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure." Peter answered immediately, enjoying spending time with Tony and not wanting it to end.

"Good. Because Pepper would like to get to know you more." Tony knew he was taking a risk pushing Peter to see Pepper again, especially without talking to Pepper first. But he wanted them to get along. It was the only way this was going to work.

"Pepper? What!" Peter exclaimed snapping his head up; "Why? Why does she want to know me? Wait does she already know about me?"

"Woah ok slow down there underoo." Tony scoffed; "First of all, yes she does know about you. I told her as soon as I found out. I don't keep secrets from her. And second, she wants to get to know you better. Seeing as you're going to be an important part of my life now."

"Is she ok with this though? I don't want to get in the middle of anything. I mean you just got married and I..."

"Ok let me stop you there. You aren't getting the middle of anything. She's been nothing but supportive about this, and she's excited to see you again. But only if you're up to it. If not I'll tell her we can do it another time. No rush."

"No its ok." Peter said slowly; "It would be nice to get to know her." It would probably be best, if Pepper didn't like him, it would be better to know now before Peter got too attached to Tony.

"Good. That's good. She'll be thrilled to hear that."

"But I mean...if she...does she...does this mean she's like my...step mum or whatever? NotthatI'magainstitsomedaybecausePeppersoundsgreats." Peter said quickly; "ButI'mnotexpectinganything. Idontwanthertofeelobligatedto.."

"Ok stop." Tony said raising his hand because Peter's babbling was getting out of hand, he didn't even get half of what the kid was saying. But he got the beginning of it, and from the terrified look on Peter's face, he must be really scared about how Tony was going to react. But Tony thought it was kinda sweet of Peter to ask if Pepper was going to be his step mum. He'd mentioned it to Pepper before and she didn't seem against it, and he quite liked the idea; "Wow ok. You're going to have to stop the babbling because I didn't understand most of that. But I think I understand what you're saying. And let's just take this slow ok. Let's not make any decisions yet and see it goes. Does that sound alright?"

"Yeah." Peter said relaxing; "That sounds good."

"Ok. Now I'm hesitant to ask this because of the response I might get. But what do you want for dinner?"

Peter's smile quirked upwards; "I don't mind. Whatever is fine."

0o0oo0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

"Hey honey how's it going?" Tony said on the phone to Pepper as he left Peter building the Lego ship for a moment. He paused to eye Peter through the doorway before pacing away into another room.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone; "It's been a long day. And I spoke to the lawyers and made sure they know to back off Peter."

"That's great. Thanks for doing that Pep." Tony said seriously relieved.

"Of course. So how did it go with Peter?"

"Great. Yeah good. We talked and he's agreed to give me a chance to be his dad. We're going to take it slow and hang out."

"That's great Tony! I'm so happy for you both. So when are you going to see him again?"

"Well actually...he's still here."

"He is?"

"I asked him to stay for dinner and he said yes."

"Oh. Well that's good. I supposed I can stay at the office a few more hours."

"I told him you'd be here." Tony said closing his eyes and wincing, preparing for the yelling.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said you wanted to get to know him."

"Tony..." Pepper started her tone serious.

"Well you do don't you?"

"Yes of course. But I meant someday. Not today. I don't want to just spring myself on him before he's ready."

"He wants to get to know you too."

"He does?" Tony waited, there was a long pause on the other end of the phone; "I don't know Tony...of course I want to meet him again. But this is all new for him and you've only just started to work things out with him. I don't want to get in the middle of that."

Tony sent a glance towards the lab to make sure Peter couldn't overhear; "He asked if you were going to be his step mum."

"What?"

"I thought it was kinda sweet. Yeah he was more curious than anything else. He said he wasn't against the idea, but didn't want you to feel obligated to. He said he wasn't expecting anything..."

"Tony."

"Ok fine I want you to be here. We're finally getting somewhere, and I want to make this work. But I can't if the two most important people in my life don't get along."

There was another beat of silence; "What does Peter want for dinner?"

Tony grinned raising his fist in triumph.

0o0ooo0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

"I didn't know you could cook." Peter said as sat at the kitchen island and watched Tony making dinner.

Tony turned to him wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it over his shoulder; "Your dad can do a lot of things." As soon as he said it he stilled, wondering if maybe it was too soon. But Peter just smiled.

"May's not a big cook. When she tries the smoke detector usually goes off. We tend to eat out or order take out."

Tony paused; "Would you rather we get take out?"

"No." Peter said quickly; "This is good."

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to finish your Falcon ship." Tony murmured cringing; "I didn't know it would be so many pieces."

Peter grinned; "It's ok. I like it when there's more pieces, takes longer to build it."

Tony leant his back against the counter opposite the island and surveyed Peter; "So why do you like these things so much? I mean it takes ages to build them and then you take them apart. Plus they aren't exactly stable."

"That's what so fun about them." Peter leant forward eagerly; "It's not about the end results, it's the time and effort put into building them. It's like a puzzle you know, it's fun when you snap the pieces together and watch it take shape. And the longer it takes, the more you look forward to seeing what it looks like when you finish it. Then when you're done you can break it apart and have fun rebuilding it over and over."

"Hmm." Tony thought about it, still not convinced.

"But it's better when you build them with someone else." Peter glanced briefly at Tony, hoping he knew he meant him.

Tony's face became smug and that's when Peter knew he knew; "Well maybe we could build some others sometime."

"That would be cool."

Tony nodded.

"But I'm holding you to building a real replica."

"Sure thing kid." Tony chuckled.

"Tony?" The door suddenly went and Pepper's voice echoed throughout the house.

Peter froze, and Tony raised a hand at him to reassure him.

"Hey Pep in here."

Pepper suddenly walked in wearing a fancy black dress with a white jacket, and she was holding a stack of files with her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey honey." Tony walked over to kiss her, and Peter looked away feeling like he was intruding on a moment.

"I'm sure you remember Peter." Tony said taking her hand and turning to face Peter.

Peter turned on his stool and stood up, suddenly unsure what to do with his hands.

He cleared his throat trying to remember his manners; "Hello Mrs Stark. It's nice to meet you again. You have a lovely home." Peter shoved his hand out to shake hers, hoping it was the right thing to do.

Tony and Pepper stared at Peter, and his heart raced suddenly terrified he said the wrong thing.

Tony then starting chuckling and Pepper smacked his arm, before turning back to Peter.

"It's nice to see you again Peter. And you can call me Pepper." Pepper shook his hand smiling warmly; "You have lovely manners." She turned to Tony with a smirk; "I wonder where you got those from."

"Hey!" Tony said faking outrage; "I have nice manners."

Pepper just rolled her eyes at him but she was smiling.

Peter could clearly see they were in love, he didn't know much about it. But he could see it in the way they looked at each other. They were a family. How did he fit in to that?

"Peter why don't you help me lay the table, and we'll leave Tony to making dinner."

"Yeah sure ok." Peter said quickly nodding.

Pepper grabbed the plates and just sent Tony a wink before going after Peter.

"I hope I'm not intruding by being here." Peter started as he started laying down the cutlery; Mr Stark...er Tony asked me to stay but I can go if..."

"Oh sweetie." Pepper interrupted straightening up looking at him kindly; "Of course you're not intruding. You're his son, and he wants you here."

"Do you want me here?" Peter mumbled looking down nervously playing with the fork in his hand.

_This kid..._

"Peter. Why don't you sit down?" Pepper walked over and pulled out the chair at the head of the table, and Peter slowly sat down on the chair on the corner facing her; "Why would you think that I wouldn't want you here?"

"Well you and Tony just got married, and then I turn up as his son. I can't imagine you planned for that."

"Life rarely turns out how you plan. Sometimes you get some surprises along the way, and sometimes those surprises turn out to be the best things that ever happened to you."

"But I'm sure you want your own family someday not someone else's kid."

"Maybe we'll have a family someday." Pepper started slowly; "But that doesn't mean you aren't a part of that. He's your father Peter, he wants to be in your life. That makes you family. Makes us family. And he's so proud of you. He's always going on about how amazing you are. And I'm not talking about being Spider Man but..."

"Wait you know about that?" Peter snapped his head up, eyes wide.

Pepper smiled nodding slowly; "Don't worry I'm not going to say anything. But the point is family isn't about blood. It's about loving one another and being there for each other no matter what." Pepper paused as she reached over and took Peter's hand; "Peter you were family even before Tony found out he was your father. And there is always a home here for you."

Peter was amazed at how welcoming and accepting she was; "You're so nice."

"Thanks." Pepper said amused, not expecting that response.

"No I mean it. Thank you. That means a lot." Peter said honestly. He never expected her to be like this. He expected her to be mad, to not want him around. He didn't expect Tony to just accept him.

It felt...good. To be part of a family. There had always just been him and May, and he loved May, but it was nice to have more family. To have an actual dad.

Pepper smiled at Peter, he was such a sweet kid, and looking at him now there were some similarities to Tony. A flash of movement caught Pepper's eyes, and she looked up seeing Tony leaning against the doorway watching them. Clearly, having overheard.

 _Thank you._ Tony mouthed to her and she nodded at him. She loved Tony, if Peter was important to Tony, then he was important to her.

0o0oo0o0-SPIDERMAN-0oo0o0oo0o

It was an awkward dinner to start with, none of them having any idea what to say to each other.

Pepper spent most of it watching Tony and Peter together. They were clearly still nervous around each other. And the more she watched them, the more she realised she should have seen it sooner. They are just like each other.

"So how's school going?" Pepper offered hoping to ease into a casual conversation and make them all relax.

Peter nodded; "Yeah it's good."

"Do you like school?" Pepper prompted, sending a look to Tony to jump into the conversation.

"Yeah actually I do."

"Really? Why?" Tony said frowning in what appeared like disgust and Pepper kicked him under the table. He winced and glared at her and she looked at him sternly; "I just mean...most kids don't like school. I certainly didn't."

"It's ok." Peter shrugged; "I like learning new stuff."

"So do you have a favourite subject?" Pepper continued.

"Erm not really. But I like Chemistry and Physics..."

"Now I get how you made your webbing. It's extraordinary really. I was really impressed a kid made that. The tensile strength is like nothing I'd ever seen before. You have a gift kid."

Peter smiled proudly, and Pepper sipped her drink watching Tony and Peter.

"Thanks Mr Stark."

"Tony." Tony reminded Peter, and Peter nodded sheepishly.

"Right. Tony." Peter said embarrassed. It was going to take some getting used to calling him that.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Peter got to know a bit more about how Pepper and Tony met, and how she became head of SI.

"So she's your boss?" Peter said with a smirk.

Tony sent Peter a warning look, not liking the amusement on the kid's face; "No."

"Yes." Pepper corrected; "And that reminds me honey. I'm still waiting for that prototype for the new bulletproof vest."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her but smiled sweetly; "It's almost ready sweetheart."

"You're making a bulletproof vest? Don't they already have those?"

"This isn't an ordinary vest. Actually I was inspired by your webbing and the tensile strength," Tony turned to Peter; "It uses the same principle of a mesh style as a shock absorber, meaning it can withstand larger bullets."

"Wow." Peter was impressed, and surprised that Tony would use something he made for something so important as a bulletproof vest. He felt honoured; "That's amazing." Peter knew SI made products for the military, law enforcement and hospitals but he never really thought about. His dad was saving lives with the stuff he built. He was a hero, and not just as Iron Man. How could Peter live up to that?

"You'll be building stuff like that when you take over." Tony said as he sipped his drink and Pepper froze.

"Tony..."

"Take over?" Peter murmured in between bites; "Take over what?"

"Stark Industries." Tony replied and there was a moment of deathly silence, followed by the clanging sound of the fork falling from Peter's hand and hitting his plate.

"Tony!" Pepper hissed and he turned to her confused and she shook her head vigorously. Peter was not ready to hear this.

"Stark Industries?" Peter repeated his eyes widening; "Why would I take over Stark Industries? It's yours, and Pepper's CEO."

"Well.." Tony started and then upon seeing the terror on Peter's face and the shaking of Pepper's head, realised he had said the wrong thing. But he couldn't just back out now; "You are my son now." He said slowly; "And when you reach 21 you're entitled to take over as CEO if you want to."

"But I don't know anything about running a company! I don't want to. You don't."

Tony could see Peter was really starting to freak out.

"Peter. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Pepper said quickly sending a look at Tony.

"You don't have to be CEO." Tony agreed; "I hated it. It's so boring and..." After seeing the glare Pepper was sending him he trailed off and rephrased; "But you could be like me and be head of R&D and build the fun stuff. That's why we're a great team." Tony said smiling at Pepper; "I build the stuff, Pepper sells it."

"There's more to it than that." Pepper said slowly.

"Do I have a choice?" Peter said looking fearfully at Tony. He didn't want to run a company. Especially Stark Industries. He had no idea what to do, and he would just end up ruining the company. Besides he didn't earn it. Yes he was Tony's son by blood, but that didn't mean he was a Stark. And there was no way he could run a billion dollar company.

"Of course you have a choice." Pepper said firmly; "Right Tony."

"Yeah there's no pressure. You can do whatever you want kid. It's just...you can if you want to."

"I...don't know..." Peter muttered.

"You don't have to decide now kid." Tony reassured him; "Just think about it."

"Thanks for dinner, and for having me over." Peter said as he picked up his plate and took them into the kitchen.

Pepper looked sweetly at Peter truly impressed by his manners; "Of course, we loved having you over Peter."

"Boss. Mr Hogan has just arrived to drive Mr Parker home." FRIDAY said aloud.

"Oh thanks." Peter nodded slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Peter then paused as he stared at Tony unsure how to say goodbye. Was he meant to hug him? Or shake his hand? Or just say goodbye?

"We still gotta finish the Millennium Falcon, so maybe we could do this again tomorrow? Or whenever you want."

"Erm I promised to hang out with Ned tomorrow. So maybe the day after that?" Peter nodded, excited about the idea of hanging out with Tony again.

"Sounds good kid."

"Right." Peter moved backwards towards the door; "So I guess I better..."

"Yeah of course." Tony said, a part of him not wanting Peter to leave. He was his son, he should be living with him. But Tony knew that it would be way too soon to ask that of Peter. Plus he needed to speak to May first.

"Oh and kid." Tony called making Peter pause; "As a favour to me, can you let Happy drive you back and forth to school?"

Peter opened his mouth to object and Tony held up his hand; "I know you can handle yourself. But for my own piece of mind. Just...humour me."

It looked like he was worried about him. But why would Tony be concerned about him going to school alone? Finally, Peter relented seeing how important it was to him. And he finally nodded.

"Ok if that's what you really want. Ok." Peter opened the door but lingered as he turned to face Tony; "Um bye Mr Stark...er Tony."

Then he was gone.

0o0o0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

"I think that went well." Tony said as he walked back into the kitchen as Pepper was loading the dishwasher; "Don't you?"

"Yes. It went fine."

"What did you think of the kid?"

Pepper looked at him with a small smile; "I think he's a great kid. I can see now why you're so proud of him. And you know I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"He has your eyes Tony." Pepper murmured softly, and Tony froze.

"He does?" Tony slowly grabbed the island in shock; "I didn't even notice." He took a moment to process that, and he felt immensely proud and smug to hear that Peter had his eyes. He really was his son.

"So how did it feel? Being a dad."

"Interesting."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"Good." Tony smiled; "It was fun to hang out with the kid. But it was different to any other time we've hung out. He was nervous, and I was nervous."

"But you talked it out right?"

"Yeah..." Tony blew out a breath; "He sure knows how to ask a loaded question. He could be an interrogator or a reporter."

Pepper frowned "How do you mean?"

"He asked me if I loved his mom."

"Oh." Pepper walked around the island and placed her hand on his arm; "What did you say?"

"What could I say? That I didn't even know her name and it was just sex!" Tony huffed; "I tried to explain without telling him the truth."

"That couldn't have been easy."

"Harder than you think. He actually said to me that he knew what a one night stand was."

"I'm sorry?" Pepper exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. But he didn't really know thank god."

"Ok back up." Pepper raised a hand; "What exactly did you say to him?"

Tony blew out a breath; "I told him part of the truth. I said I was drawn to her that night, and we had a special night. But we couldn't have worked out, we were just two very different people with a lot going on in our lives. He seemed to understand. But he asked me why I didn't try harder to find her?" Tony shook his head; "I didn't like lying to the kid. Made me feel like a sleaze."

"But telling him the truth would only hurt him."

"Because I did something terrible?"

"No you didn't." Pepper said firmly; "Because he's just a kid, and he wouldn't understand. Tony you wanted to protect his idea of love and his mother, and of you, and there is nothing wrong with that. Sometimes its better not to tell the truth."

"But he's already been lied to his entire life, by everyone else. I don't want to lie to him too. He'll never forgive me."

"But telling him would only hurt him more. And he doesn't need to know. You've already told him the truth anyway. That you and his mom had a special night but it just wasn't meant to be. The rest doesn't matter."

"Maybe." Tony pondered that; "He did say he wasn't mad about it. He just wanted to understand. So I guess it doesn't matter. I just don't want to hurt him."

"You won't." Pepper paused choosing her words carefully; "But I would suggest taking this slow unless you want to scare him off. Tony, telling him that he was going to take over Stark Industries.."

"I know I know." Tony paced away; "It just slipped out. He seemed terrified about the idea. And frankly I don't blame him, I didn't want the company when I was his age either. I still don't. That's why you're running it." Tony paused; "Atleast I didn't tell the poor kid how much he was worth now." It was true. Now he was Tony's son, Peter was the heir to a billion dollar fortune. His net worth was now billions. God forbid how the kid would react if he ever found out. No one could find out. Peter's life would be in danger if they did. "You don't think I scared the kid off do you?"

"I think he was more rattled. Probably just overwhelmed by the Stark Legacy. Just don't put too much pressure on him."

"How do you always know what to say? What to do?" Tony looked at her in awe; "Like when you spoke to Peter earlier. You knew just what to say to him."

"It's a gift." Pepper quirked.

"I'm serious. Thank you for talking to him. Did you mean what you said? About him feeling family? You're ok with this?"

"Of course I am Tony. Like I told him. He was family way before you became his father. Plus, I kinda like him." Pepper paused a curious expression on her face; "He asked me about us having kids?"

"Ah yes I was going to talk to you about that."

"We haven't talk about kids yet." Pepper murmured studying him.

"How do you feel about it?" Tony offered.

Pepper shrugged; "I wouldn't be against a few little Starks running around. Someday." She added quickly.

"Really?" Tony said smugly as he rushed over to her pulling her into arms; "A few huh? Like how many are we talking? "

Pepper slapped his arm playfully; "How about we focus on the one Stark kid we already have?"

"We? Are you saying you want to parent the kid with me?" Tony said seriously.

"I'm saying I'm in this." Pepper ran her hands up his arm smiling at him; "He's your family which makes him mine. Now I don't want to rush into anything, he's your son and I don't want to get in the middle of that. But I'll be here if you or him need me."

"Oh there is no way I'm doing this without you." Tony said pulling her flush against him grinning; "Plus I think it will be good practise for those little Starks you see in our future."

"I'm serious." Pepper said chuckling and then her face became serious; "I like the idea of us having kids. Someday. But I'm in no rush. And right now, Peter needs you. We'll find a way to make this work."

"Bet you're regretting marrying me now?"

"Mmm." Pepper made a face like she reconsidering, and Tony rushed forward and kissed her, deeply. When he pulled back she was breathless and staring at him flushed; "Never." She smiled before kissing him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony and Peter fell into a steady routine after that. They would text each other, mostly Tony asking about school and when Peter would like to see him again, and Peter asking about some of the projects Tony was working on.

Peter had had dinner with Tony and Pepper six more times over the next few weeks. And he was practically at the house almost every day after school and at weekends hanging out with his dad. It was great. Peter was having fun hanging out with him. And Pepper was so friendly. It was almost perfect.

Almost.

If it wasn't for this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he was around Tony, or he thought about him as his dad. Like a warning that none of this was real, and he didn't deserve it.

Then there was the gifts.

One afternoon after school, Peter came home to boxes of Lego sets. Large expensive sets, with a note from Tony suggesting they could build them together. Then in his bedroom, there was a state of the art computer and laptop, a new phone, and a miniature lab set up. All from Tony, insisting it was for schoolwork.

Peter tries to object that it really wasn't necessary. But Tony insistent and said he couldn't return any of it. So Peter was forced to keep it all. And he felt like a cheat every time he used any of it. The only reason he had it was because he was Tony's son, if he wasn't, Tony would never have got him any of this. It felt like a bribe. Like Tony was paying him to hang out with him. And it was so expensive.

It was driving Peter crazy trying to think about what it meant, and whether he deserved it or not.

He'd had many sleepless nights lately. And when he did finally sleep, he had nightmares either about his parents dying and leaving him. Or Tony being his dad, but then abandoning him for his new real family with Pepper. They all ended the same way though. Him alone.

May could tell something was bothering him, and she's tried to ask him a few times. But how could Peter tell her how he was feeling? She'd probably just tell Tony and then Tony would want to talk about it, and there was no way Peter was going to talk to Tony about this.

Especially the way he was feeling at the moment.

He'd had a headache the last few days. And it wasn't any ordinary headache. They were these pounding headaches he got right before he had a Sensory Overload. It was the only downside of his powers. On rare occasions this happened. He'd wake up with a pounding headache which would only get worse as the day went on, and all his other senses went into overdrive. He would hear things from miles away that were so loud it felt like his ear drums were going to explode. He could smell and taste everything around him to the point he just wanted to throw up. Everything around him became so bright his eyes would sting so bad it felt like they were on fire. And his own skin became so sensitive, the slightest touch felt like hundreds of bees were stinging him all over.

Most days it happened it wasn't so bad. It was mostly just everything being so loud, and he felt sick all day. But he managed to use his noise cancelling headphones to block most it out at school, and by the next day he was back to normal. May knew about the headaches, he had to tell her on the days it happened when he was at home. But that's all she thought they were. If he told her the truth she would just worry. And there was no way he'd tell Tony.

Besides they weren't that bad. He was able to push through it.

Until today.

Peter knew as soon as he woke up it was going to be a bad day. His head was already pounding so hard, he actually thought for a moment there was drilling going on in his apartment. And the sirens, the car horns and shouting outside was so loud, Peter pulled the cover over his head blocking his ears as he waited for the moment to pass.

But it didn't.

The sounds only got louder.

Then there was the smell of burning coming from the kitchen. It actually made Peter retch. He could practically taste it.

"Ughh.." Peter groaned closing his eyes just wanting to disappear. He felt so tired, his limbs feeling heavy. And all the hairs on his body stuck up, becoming so sensitive it felt like his clothes were scratching him.

"Peter! Breakfast!" May shouted from the kitchen making Peter flinch and snap his hands over his ears wincing at the sheer volume. It's like she was shouting right into his ears.

There was no way he could eat anything the way his stomach was going over.

"Honey? You're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon."

Peter knew the right thing to do would be to tell May he wasn't feeling well and to stay home. But she had to work, and if he told her she'd want to stay with him. That or tell Tony who would want to check on him. And it may just pass. All the other times it eventually passed.

So Peter took a deep breath and forced himself to get up.

Unfortunately, as soon as he got out of bed, it was like the whole room swayed and he soon found the floor was rushing up to meet him.

Thanks to his quick reflexes he lashed his hand out, grabbing onto the wall quickly and he stumbled into his bedside table.

"Peter? What was that? You ok?"

His vision cleared and he rubbed his forehead quickly turning towards the door; "Yeah May I'm fine. I just...tripped." Peter said quickly, not wanting May to come in and see him.

"Ok well I gotta go to work. Happy's going to come pick you up and take you to school."

"Ok thanks May!" Peter called out, and waited for the sound of the door closing before letting out a shaky sigh. It was then he noticed he was shaking.

This was going to be a long day...

0o0o0o0o0-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0oo

"Dude you look terrible."

"Thanks Ned." Peter muttered, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt further down his face, whilst pushing the sunglasses further up his face as they walked through the corridor. He'd thought by the time he got to school, the Sensory Overlord might have eased off a bit. But it had only gotten worse.

As soon as he left the house, everything just got a whole lot worse. It felt like the whole world was screaming at him, and everything was so bright. Even the sunglasses and headphones he had on weren't helping like they used to.

"I'm serious. You're so pale you look like a ghost, and you're shaking man." Ned looked at him sideways with an alarmed expression; "Are you sick or something?"

"No it's just..." Peter paused as a group of people passed; "Just one of my headaches...you know."

Ned frowned, before it clicked; "Oh you mean your senses?" Ned finished in a hushed whisper. Ned knew about his Sensory Overload, he found out when Peter was having a bad day at school.

Peter just nodded keeping his head down, finding the lights in school were just as blinding as outside. Then he flinched as someone slammed their locker door, and it was like Peter felt the ricochet throughout his body.

Ned glanced at him worriedly; "How bad is it today?"

After the few times Peter had the Sensory Overload at school, he and Ned had decided on a number scale to rate how bad the pain was, to see if it got worse over time. 1 being just mild pain, like a normal headache, and 10 being 'I feel like I'm going to pass out' kinda pain. Usually Peter found it was about a 5 or a 6 what with the nausea. But today...

"16.5." Peter grumbled rubbing his forehead trying to ease the constant throbbing.

Ned's eyes widened; "But..if it's that bad what are you even doing here? School is like the worst place to be when your senses are in overdrive."

Peter paused, Ned had a point; "I'm just kidding." Peter lied; "It's not that bad."

"Really?"

The bell went to alert them to go to class, and Peter groaned grabbing his head as he stumbled into a row of lockers. The ringing so loud he was frozen in pain, just waiting for it to stop.

"Woah Peter. Are you ok?" Ned rushed over, casting looks around as people eyed Peter when they headed to class.

"M'fine." Peter said through gritted teeth when the bell finally stopped, but the ringing was still ringing in his head. He took a step towards class, when he swayed back into the lockers again.

"No you're not." Ned said grabbing his arm to steady him; "You should go home."

"No I'm fine." Peter took a deep breath to steady himself and set off towards class, leaning against the wall; "I can't go home every time this happens. Besides we've got an Algebra test next week."

"And we both know you're already going to ace the test without being here." Ned looked around seeing the hallway was emptying as everyone headed to class; "Why don't you just call May to pick you up?"

"She doesn't know." Peter sighed; "She thinks they're still just headaches."

"What? You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't want her to worry. And if I told her that's all she'd do. She'd probably stop me going to school altogether."

"Well then call your dad."

Peter faltered and glanced at Ned, who paused; "You didn't tell him either? Dude!"

"What! He'd only worry too. And he'll probably try to fix it. And it can't be fixed."

"But Peter..."

"Mr Leeds! Mr Parker! Get to class!" A teacher shouted from down the hall, and Ned and Peter froze before Peter grabbed Ned and dragged him to class.

It was Chemistry first. Usually one of Peter's favourite subjects.

But as Peter sat down as his lab desk this time, the smell of the different solutions was unbearable. Peter had to cover his mouth to stop from throwing up. Then there was the noise. All the other students whispering sounded like shouting, and the screeching coming from the teacher writing on the chalk board with chalk was like knives in his skull.

"Mr Parker!"

Peter whimpered.

"Are we outside? No. So take the sunglasses off please!"

_Oh please no._

There was snickering and whispering about him.

"Erm Mr Scott I..." Peter started.

"Do you want detention? Take them off now."

"But Mr Scott Peter..." Ned objected.

"Do both of you want detention?" The teacher huffed, and Peter's skin crawled feeling all the stares on him.

Finally, Peter sighed realising he had no choice, and he slowly pulled the glasses off keeping his head low. He tried to keep his eyes closed to prepare himself, but as he reopened them after he took the glasses off, he was instantly bombarded with blinding light that had him flinching and snapping them shut again.

"What's the matter Penis Parker! You some kind of vampire!" Flash shouted.

"Enough Flash!" Scott scolded and then looked at Peter.

"The hood and earphones too Mr Parker. Now."

Slowly, Peter pushed his hood down and pulled his earphones out.

"Thank you Mr Parker. Now as I was saying..."

The rest of what he was saying Peter didn't hear. Not with the scratching of everyone writing in their books, the tapping of student's secretly texting, the squeaking of chairs moving becoming so loud it felt like his head was going to split open.

Peter put his elbows on the desk, covering his ears as he kept his eyes shut, just waiting for it all to pass. It usually did. It got super loud, then died down. But not this time. Everything just got louder and louder.

Peter snapped his hand down to grab the edge of the desk, gripping on so hard his knuckles turned white, just trying to push through the pain.

Ned sent Peter a concerned glance, and then glanced down horrified at the cracking sound. Soon cracks started to emerge in the wooden desk forming under Peter's hand.

"Peter!" Ned hissed trying to warn him. If he broke the desk that could expose him.

Ned's whispers sounded like shouting, and Peter immediately snapped his eyes open pulling his hand back, startled at the cracks.

"Peter you need to go home!" Ned whispered.

Peter couldn't even think straight to form a coherent reply, and he just shook his head. That was a big mistake. The movement caused his eyes to reopen and a sharp pain erupted around his eyes. His vision blurred and everything became amplified.

Soon he was hearing things coming from across the school. The band instruments playing in music class were thumping in his ears, and the smell of food coming from the kitchen was so strong, Peter went to take a breath to make it stop and it was a big mistake. As soon as he opened his mouth it was like he could taste everything all at once.

Peter retched. This time he just knew. He couldn't stop it.

Pushing away from the desk, Peter turned and bolted from class.

"Oooo cry baby's going to throw up!" Flash jeered as Peter shoved the door open so hard it slammed into a desk knocking it over.

"Alright that's enough. Everyone just focus." The teacher called out raising his hands; "Let's just give Mr Parker a moment."

Ned waited for everyone's attention to shift, before he slowly snuck out of class going after Peter.

Peter fled straight to the men's room, and threw up everything in his stomach. Then he fell back against the wall of the stall clutching his head.

He couldn't stay still and he jumped up.

"Peter!" Ned burst into the men's room as Peter rushed to the sinks; "Dude are you ok?"

"T'sooo loud!" Peter shouted pushing the heel of his hand against his forehead as the pain behind his eyes got sharper.

Then he slammed both his hands down on the sink counter and clutched on tight. Cracks started to appear in the counter, and the sinks cracked in half and water started exploding out everywhere.

Peter stumbled backwards and fell against one of the toilet stalls doors cracking it.

Ned covered his head backing away in shock. Then he looked at Peter; "Dude!" Then he stopped looking concerned at Peter; "Peter?"

Peter was trembling as he was grabbing his head. The was pain unbearable. Like nothing he'd ever felt before. He could hear everything. Every voice in the whole school. Every person outside, every car sound. It felt like his head was about to crack open. He couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Couldn't move.

"Peter?" Ned walked over and crouched down beside him. He reached out to touch Peter's shoulder.

Peter flinched away, the smell of Ned's clothes and toothpaste, the sound of his breathing, was so overwhelming Peter couldn't take it. He shoved Ned aside and bolted from the men's room.

He wanted it all to stop. And there was only one place where he could go where the sounds went quiet.

"Peter!" Ned said chasing after him.

Everything was so bright, Peter had to keep his eyes shut. So blindly, Peter ran through the hallway and straight for the familiar utility closet, using his memory and senses to guide him. He fell against the wall and ran his hand along it until he found the handle. He grabbed it wrenching it open, squashing the metal handle, and he practically threw himself inside slamming the door shut with such force it cracked the frame and wall all around it and wedged the door shut.

"Peter!" Ned ran to the closet door and tried to open the door, but the handle was bent out of shape and the door was at a funny angle, seemed to be sealed shut against the cracked wall. Ned looked at it in terror and he looked around terrified someone would see. This was bad. Very bad.

Peter stumbled inside the closet, falling against a metal shelf full of supplies, knocking it over before he fell backwards against the wall. Peter used it to ground him, his body numb and covered in pins and needles. His back against the wall, he slid to the floor. He brought his knees up resting his head against them as he pulled his hood up and covered his head, his whole body trembling and shaking.

The utility closet was the only place that blocked most of the sound he was hearing. It was the steel beams in the ceiling that helped. Except today. His senses were so far past overdrive, that even in here the sounds weren't being blocked. The floor was even vibrating from all the sounds in the school.

He just wanted it to stop.

And in that moment, he just wanted his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

Ned panicked, glancing around the empty hallways. Peter was in trouble, he was hurting. Ned had never seen him like this. He needed to get help. But he couldn't just call 911. It would expose Peter.

He needed to get hold of May or Mr Stark.

He needed Peter's phone.

Rushing back to the class room, Ned raced for Peter's bag.

"Ah Mr Leeds finally." Ned froze as Mr Scott spotted him; "Where is Mr Parker?"

"He's er not feeling well." Ned said quickly; "He's in the nurse's office. I was just going to take him his bag, and his phone so he could call his...aunt." Ned managed to just stop himself from saying his dad.

Mr Scott stared at him for a moment and Ned gulped. Then the teacher sighed; "Fine. Go. But be quick."

"Yeah sure of course." Ned scrambled for Peter's backpack and raced out of there. As he ran down the hallway back towards Peter, he opened Peter's backpack and pulled out his phone. Dumping his back in the hallway, Ned raced to the closet.

"Peter! I've got your phone! I'm gonna call for help ok. I'm gonna get help." Ned shouted but there was no reply. That wasn't good.

Ned looked down at Peter's phone panicking. Thankfully he knew Peter's code for his phone. Unlocking it he immediately pulled up the contacts. The first one was Aunt May. Handy.

Ned was just about to tap it to call her when he hesitated. Peter didn't want her to know or she'd worry. But he needed help. How was she going to help? Take him to a hospital? That wasn't going to work.

There was only one person who could help Peter.

Swiping down Peter's contacts, Ned stopped at Tony. It had to be Mr Stark.

Gulping, Ned tapped it and shakily brought it to his ear as it rung. He tried to contain his excitement at finally being able to talk to Mr Stark, because Peter needed help.

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

"Can we see the prototype now?" A number of military officers said as Tony, Pepper and Happy stood in one of the Stark Tower labs.

"Of course. Tony." Pepper nodded her head at Tony to demonstrate.

He showed a few different rounds shooting at the bulletproof vest, and there was no sign of damage on the vest.

"Impressive. How does it work?"

Tony just started explaining his idea when his phone started ringing in his pocket. It was a specific ring he'd set up for Peter. Peter was calling him. But it was like 10 am. He was meant to be at school. In class. Why was he calling? He never called. Not even when he was home. He texted.

Something was wrong.

"Tony?"

Tony blinked finding Pepper, Happy and the military officers staring at him. It was then he noticed he had stopped talking in the middle of the presentation. And his phone was still ringing.

Pepper sent him a warning look not to answer the phone. But he had to. He just knew in his gut something was wrong with Peter.

"I have to take this." Tony said quickly pulling his phone out, it was Peter; "Excuse me."

"Tony!" Pepper called after him, but he just turned to leave and answered his phone.

"Kid? Hey you ok?" Tony said as he opened the lab door and got into the hallway.

"Mr Stark?"

Tony froze hearing an unknown voice. His blood ran cold.

_Please don't say something has happened to Peter._

"Who is this?" Tony demanded.

"This is Ned Leeds Mr Stark." A voice rushed out, and that's when Tony realised it was a teenager's voice; "Peter's friend."

"Where's Peter?"

"That's why I'm calling sir. He needs help. I don't know what to do. I couldn't call May and I couldn't call for an ambulance..."

_Ambulance!_

"Ok slow down kid." Tony said trying to keep calm but his heart was racing; "What happened to Peter?"

"It's his Sensory Overload. It happens sometimes, but it's never been this bad. He's in so much pain and I don't know what to do!"

"Sensory Overload?" Tony repeated totally confused.

"It's his senses. They...like go into overdrive and he can't control it. Please he needs help!"

"Ok ok. Where is he?"

"He's hiding in one of the storage closets at school."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Tony hung up quickly, just as Pepper and Happy burst out to him.

"Tony what are you doing?!" Pepper huffed; "We have a presentation..."

"Peter's in trouble." Tony said quickly and they both paused.

"What?" Happy said glancing at Pepper.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Pepper said concerned.

"His friend called saying he's having some kind of Sensory Overload. He's in pain. I have to go."

Pepper nodded.

"With my suit I can get there in a few minutes."

"Wait Tony." Pepper quickly grabbed his arm; "I'm not saying don't go. But if you go in your suit the whole world will see. You could expose him."

Tony hesitated.

"I'll drive you." Happy offered.

Tony shook his head; "With New York traffic it will take too long."

"Tony..." Pepper started but Tony cut her off.

"He's my son Pep. And he's hurt. I can't wait. I'm sorry." Tony turned and rushed out.

"Tony!" Pepper called but knew it was no use.

"It's ok." Happy reassured her; "I'll follow him."

Tony ran to the nearest doors leading onto a terrace, and tapped his arc reactor on his chest. His suit formed around him and he flew off into the air.

"FRIDAY. Give me the quickest route to Midtown School of Science and Technology."

"Calculating. Overlaying quickest route. Approximately 5 minutes."

A map appeared on his mask screen showing a blue line along the route.

Tony blew out a breath. _I'm coming kid._

His mind was racing. Sensory Overload? What was that? That kid Ned said it happened to Peter before. Why didn't he tell him?

"Boss I am detecting an elevation in your heart rate. Is everything ok?"

"No. FRIDAY can you get a reading on Peter? His vitals? Anything?"

"He is currently not in his suit so I cannot get a reading."

Tony swore. Of course not.

"What can you tell me about this Sensory Overload? Why didn't we detect it in Peter's blood work?"

"Sensory Overload is when one or more of the bodies senses is sent into over stimulation as a result of the environment, such as loud noises or bright lights. It is not something that can be tested for from DNA. Anyone can experience it. In Mr Parker's case as a result of his senses already being heightened from the spider DNA infusion, it is more likely a side effect."

"So he'll be ok? If other people experience this, he'll be ok. Right?"

FRIDAY hesitated for a moment before replying; "Unknown. Given Mr Parker's already heightened senses. A Sensory Overload could be hazardous."

"Hazardous in what way?"

"Sensory Overload occurs when the brain cannot differentiate the different senses input. As such it gets stuck and the nervous system reacts as if trapped and panics, setting off a chain reaction in the vitals. Theoretically, with all his senses sent into overdrive, if Mr Parker cannot find a way to calm down it could cause a total shutdown of his nervous system, and cause damage between his neural and nervous system."

Tony froze. He wasn't a doctor but that didn't sound good.

"But we can treat it? Give him some medication or something."

"There is no medication treatment for Sensory Overload. The treatment focuses on preventing triggers, being well rested and hydrated. There is some suggestion that occupational therapy can assist in the treatment of Sensory Overload."

_Great. The kid's suffering and I can't even give him anything to help him._

"So what do I do?" Tony demanded.

"The quickest and most effective way to deal with Sensory Overload is to remove the subject from the environment causing the Overload and keep them calm."

"So get him out of school and keep him calm." Tony murmured; "Not too difficult."

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o

When Tony finally arrived at the school he made sure no one saw him as he deactivated his suit.

"Boss. Mr Hogan is currently on route to your location. He will reach in five minutes."

"Good. Tell him to meet me at the back entrance with the car." Tony said as he slipped inside the school entrance.

Tony peered around as he walked down the thankfully empty hallway. There were doors everywhere. How was he supposed to know where Peter was?

"Mr Stark thank god!" Ned said bursting from round the corner.

Tony backed up a bit before recognising the voice, and spotted Peter's phone in his hand; "Ned right?"

Ned bobbed his head, staring in awe. Unable to believe he was in the presence of Tony Stark.

"Where's Peter?"

"Oh. Right. This way." Ned turned and rushed down the hallway back towards the closet. And they passed the destroyed men's room.

"Woah." Tony said coming to a stop peering inside seeing the door ripped off it's hinged, broken sinks and water spurting everywhere; "Did the kid...?"

Ned cringed; "He said everything was so loud. He couldn't block it out. I think he lost control of his powers."

Tony nodded staring in shock at the destruction. The kid did all this?

Tony started following Ned again.

"How many times has this happened?"

"This? None. Usually he just has a headache and things get a bit loud or too bright. He says its usually not too bad and it passes. But it's never been like this before."

"Why didn't he tell me? Or May?"

"He didn't want you both to worry. But I didn't know what else to do." Ned said as they stopped outside the closet.

"You did the right thing." Tony said clapping him on the shoulder, before turning his attention to the closet. Again seeing the destruction. The door handle was crushed, and there was cracks in the wall. The door was wedged into the frame. Peter had to have been in a lot of pain to do this.

"Why did he go in here?"

"He says it's the only place that blocks out most of the sounds, light and smells."

Tony nodded and he tried the handle. It wouldn't budge at first. As the door was wedged shut. Tapping his bracelet, his suit hand materialised and using his suit power he pried the handle and the door snapped open.

"Wait." Ned said quickly; "You might need these." Ned shoved a set of earphones and a pair of sunglasses into his hand; "They're the only things that seem to help, although not today."

Tony nodded gratefully, taking them from Ned. He eyed them distastefully, seeing they were just cheap looking and couldn't be that effectively.

Suddenly, there were footsteps and both Ned and Tony froze.

"It's Mr Franklin." Ned whispered; "He's coming this way...I'll distract him." Ned steeled himself before rushing towards the footsteps, and Tony didn't have time to stop him.

Ned ran right past Mr Franklin and down another hallway; "Mr Leeds!" Mr Franklin took off after him and Tony smirked; "Brave kid."

Then Tony turned his attention back to Peter, as he slowly opened the door unsure what he would find inside.

Tony stepped inside as he opened the door, and he flicked his gaze around the closet. It was dark, but he could see stuff all over the floor and a metal shelving unit tipped over. And amidst it all sat Peter. He was sitting in the far corner with his back against the wall, and his head between his knees shaking.

"Jesus kid." Tony muttered.

Peter flinched from the bright light from the corridor, and whimpered putting his arms over his head, shifting away from the light and loudness of his voice.

"Sorry sorry." Tony said quickly realising, and pulled the door closed as he got inside. Tony paused for a moment staring uncertainly at Peter, who was still shaking but calmed down when he closed the door.

"Kid..." Tony said softly as he eased closer. And he knelt down beside Peter, slowly reaching his hand out, but scared to touch him.

Finally he mustered the courage and reached out to touch Peter's head, which the hood was covering; "Peter? It's me Tony."

Peter was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of motor oil, and aftershave, that he didn't need to open his eyes to see if it was really Tony. He was overcome with so much relief that his dad was actually here. He opened his mouth to explain what was happening to him, but he was in so much pain. He was so confused, and his body felt so numb like he couldn't feel it anymore. Like he was disconnected. In the end all that came out was a sob, and Peter latched his hand out grabbing onto Tony's band shirt and leaning against him. Peter's head fell against Tony's chest, and Peter tightened his hold of Tony, feeling reassured for the first that everything was going to be ok. His dad was here. He was going to fix everything.

"Dad..." Peter cried relishing in Tony's warmth; "S'hurts."

Tony froze in shock for a moment as Peter nestled against his chest clutching onto him in a vice grip. His hands stayed frozen in mid air for a moment. Did he just call him dad?

Peter just called him dad! For the first time!

Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

Then Peter whimpered again and Tony's heart broke. Reminded his son needed him. He acted on instinct. He pushed Peter's hood down and ran his fingers through Peter's hair and he put his other hand around him, pulling him tighter.

"It's ok kid. I've got you. You're going to be ok." Tony whispered unsure how loud to talk in case it was hurting Peter.

"Dad..." Peter whispered, unable to say anything else. He wanted to convey what he was feeling, what was happening to him, but couldn't form the words.

"I know. Here." Tony murmured before gently letting Peter go. And he quickly got out the sunglasses and earphones Ned gave him, and he pushed the sunglasses onto Peter's face, and then shoved the earphones into his hands; "Hopefully these help." Although Tony wasn't confident about them.

It took Peter a moment to feel the sunglasses go over his eyes and the earphones in his hands. He opened his eyes slowly, and although he still felt the sharp pain behind his eyes it wasn't bright anymore. With shaky hands, full of pins and needles, Peter managed to push the earphones into his ears. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the sounds all around him became muffled. He could still hear everything but it wasn't as loud anymore thankfully.

"Better?" Tony whispered, still running his hands through Peter's hair.

Peter nodded, enjoying in feeling Tony's hands in his hair. He felt safe and protected. Like he wasn't alone.

"Do you think you can walk?"

Peter nodded again but honestly he wasn't sure. Everything felt numb and tingly.

Tony put his hands under Peter's arms to help him up, and was deeply concerned by how much the kid was shaking and trembling.

Peter managed to stand up, but he went to take a step and couldn't feel his legs. He fell forward, but Tony grabbed him, pulling him back up.

"I got you kid." Tony murmured, and soon Peter was leaning almost entirely on Tony as they exited the closet. As soon as they did, Peter moaned, and latched onto Tony as the sudden brightness and sounds coming back.

"Shh it's ok." Tony reassured him, holding him tighter and guiding him towards the exit. He needed to get Peter out of here now. The kid was in bad shape; "I've got you."

"FRIDAY. I need you to get a message to Pepper to clear Stark Tower and get Dr Helen Cho standing by for an emergency." Tony said louder.

Peter whimpered and Tony winced; "Sorry kid." He whispered.

"Yes boss."

Tony looked down at Peter concerned and absolutely terrified. For all he knew Peter was dying, the way he was acting. His heart was racing like crazy, and all he wanted to do was see Peter ok again.

"Tony!"

Tony snapped his head up as he rounded a corner seeing Happy coming running in. But he came to a skidding stop seeing them; "Oh my god. Is he ok?"

"I don't know. We need to get him to the car. Now."

Happy nodded and they rushed through the hallway back to the exit. As they did they passed the men's room. Happy eyed it before looking at Peter and then at Tony with wide eyed realising Peter did it.

Once they finally got to the doors, Happy threw them open and rushed to the car. Tony quickly followed. But as soon as Peter got outside, he hissed at the blinding light, and ear piercing noises from outside, that the sunglasses and earphones weren't protecting him from anymore. And it became so unbearable, Peter almost blacked out.

Peter let out a cry and slipped from Tony's grasped, falling forward clearly in agony.

"Tony!" Happy shouted as he opened the car door, and glanced back seeing the commotion.

"PETER!" Tony shouted trying to help him back up but Peter was just blindly lashing out to grab him. He wasn't thinking clearly. Then as Peter fell. Tony knew he was blacking out.

Tony knew he had to act quick. He grabbed Peter, picking him up bridal style, and rushed to the car. Thankfully this was the back entrance, and a quiet street where no one saw.

Happy helped Tony get Peter into the car, and Tony laid Peter across the back seat with his head in his lap.

"Get us to Stark Tower now!" Tony demanded as soon as Happy got in the car.

"On it boss." Happy said immediately speeding off and weaving in and out of traffic.

Peter whimpered clutching Tony's shirt and burying his face into it. It was so loud and so bright. He couldn't even feel his own hands anymore.

Tony pulled Peter closer, running a brief hand through his hair; "I've got you kid."

But Peter wasn't getting better. He was getting worse.

Quickly, Tony pulled off one of his metal bracelets and slipped it around Peter's wrist.

"FRIDAY. How's he doing?"

"Mr Parker's vitals are extremely high and rising. His body temperature is dropping. Neural activity is off the charts." If it was possible FRIDAY actually sounded surprised and worried.

Tony gulped and looked back down at Peter, wishing there was something he could do.

Happy honked the horn when a car tried to cut him off and Peter flinched, burying closer into Tony.

Slipping his jacket off, Tony draped it around Peter's head.

Peter didn't know where he was anymore, or what was going on. All he knew was bright lights and loud noises all around him.

But then he was suspended in darkness, and cocooned with Tony's warmth and comforting scent.

Subconsciously, Peter pulled the jacket tighter around him.

Tony put his hands protectively around Peter.

"How far away are we?" Tony barked.

"A few minutes." Happy cast a glance at Peter; "How's the kid?"

Tony didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. His son was in pain and he didn't know how to help.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like forever before they finally reached Stark Tower.

Pepper was there pacing by the doors in the underground parking garage with Dr Helen and a gurney.

"Tony! I've cleared the building but why..." Pepper said relieved when the car pulled up, and Happy opened the door to help them out. But she gasped when Tony lifted Peter out; "What happened?"

"He needs help." Tony said to Dr Helen as she rushed over with the gurney; "He seems to be having some sort of Sensory Overload." Tony explained as he laid Peter down on the gurney.

"Who is this?" Dr Helen said as she pulled the jacket from Peter's head, and Peter flinched leaning towards Tony.

"My son." Tony snapped sending her a look of to shut up and do something.

"He's also Spider Man." Pepper explained, knowing she needed to know to help Peter.

Dr Helen glanced at them before nodding; "Let's get him inside." She pushed the gurney back inside. Tony ran alongside, reaching for Peter's hand to reassure him that he was still here.

Peter wasn't sure what was going on. He felt himself being lifted up. It felt like he was flying. Then there was voices speaking around him, but amidst the other noises he could hear he had no idea what they were saying. He was scared.

The only comfort he found was his dad's hand in his. Knowing Tony was there was all the reassurance he needed everything was going to be ok.

They headed up in a lift to the medical labs, and Dr Helen quickly rushed Peter into one of the medical bays.

"FRIDAY. Dim the lights." Tony ordered as Dr Helen pulled out some small metal disks and laid Peter flat, pulling his shirt to attach them so she could get his vitals.

Peter felt himself being pulled and prodded, and he moaned in protest. He blindly waved his arms trying to push them off.

Peter's hand hit a lab tray by his beside sending it flying into the wall, and making the wall crack, Tony quickly grabbed Peter's hands before she hit Dr Helen and knocked her out or something; "Peter it's ok. We're trying to help." Tony murmured sending an apologetic look to Dr Helen, who backed off concerned.

Happy rushed in to help Tony hold Peter's arms down, when he continued struggling.

"Peter it's ok." Tony said again, but the kid either wasn't listening or couldn't hear him.

Pepper stood beside Tony pacing concerned

Tony looked sharply at Dr Helen; "Do something."

She nodded shakily as she went to a standing computer and started tapping on the screen, bringing up Peter's vitals.

Then she gasped and frowned; "What the..."

"What is it?" Tony said concerned, but relieved when Peter stopped struggling and turned towards him again.

"His vitals. I've never seen anything like this before. His heart rate if over 200bpm. That's impossible."

"FRIDAY." Tony said quickly; "Give Dr Helen Peter's DNA results." He hoped it would hurry things along.

"Just do something to help him!"

Dr Helen nodded as she quickly skimmed through the information; "Sensory Overload doesn't usually lead to this type of complication but given Peter's spider DNA it makes sense." Then she sighed; "Unfortunately there is no known medication for Sensory Overload."

"There has to be something you can do!" Tony shouted and Peter whimpered.

"Tony." Pepper said putting her hand on Tony's arm to calm him, and Tony huffed turning back to Peter, lowering his head.

"It's ok Peter. You're going to be ok." Tony murmured to him, ruffling through his hair.

"Please." Pepper said turning to Dr Helen; "You have to help him."

Dr Helen sighed shaking her head before offering; "I can give him something to try and help stabilise his vitals."

"Do it!" Tony barked then huffed; "FRIDAY. Please say you know something about what to do."

Dr Helen injected Peter with a few needles, and Peter's vitals lowered, but only slightly.

"Deep pressure against the skin has been known to help stimulate the receptors in the body's ligaments and joints to return the nervous system back to normal." FRIDAY commented.

"Like a massage?" Happy murmured.

"Or calming music can also be helpful."

"Music." Dr Helen said snapping her fingers; "That's it." Dr Helen suddenly ran out of the room.

"What? Where is she going?"

A moment later she ran back in holding up some small speakers; "Audio therapy has been known to help heal the body. In this case, Peter's body is vibrating at a different rate than normal because his senses are in overdrive." Dr Helen explained as she attached the speaker's all over Peter's body; "If we can find the right frequency, we can use the vibration of the sound waves to counteract his body's reaction and make his senses revert back to normal."

Tony stared at her, the whole thing sounding like something out of science fiction; "FRIDAY. Is that possible?"

There was a beat before she replied; "Theoretically."

"There is no other option." Dr Helen persisted when Tony still hesitated.

"Tony." Pepper prompted, touching his arm; "It's the only way to help him."

Tony sighed looking down at Peter, ruffling his hair. He was terrified because Dr Helen wasn't sure about this. And if it didn't work, it could make him worse. But Pepper was right, it's the only way; "Fine. Do it."

Dr Helen nodded, and Happy moved aside as she got to work.

"FRIDAY. Run a scan on Peter's body. I need to know the right frequency to use to revert his senses back to normal."

Tony leant down to Peter as Peter's head turned to him, his brow furrowing in pain and he whimpered; "You're going to be ok Peter. We're going to help you. Just stay with me ok underoo."

Peter didn't hear him. He couldn't. But he could feel Tony's hand in his hair and could sense him. His ears were ringing so loud, and his body was shaking so much he just wanted to go to sleep. He just wanted it all to stop.

"Dad..." Peter moaned, being able to sense him, but not understanding why he wasn't helping him.

"I'm right here kid." Tony murmured his heart breaking.

"Ok we're ready." Dr Helen said turning to them with her tablet; "You might want to step back." She said gesturing to Tony.

Tony straightened up removing his hand from Peter's hair. But Peter panicked as soon as Tony let go fearing he was leaving him. Peter latched his hand out grabbing Tony's wrist.

"Dad..?"

Tony immediately moved back to Peter, taking Peter's hand in his as he put his other hand back on Peter's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Tony sent her a look because there was no way he was leaving his son when he was in pain; "Just do it."

She nodded slowly before tapping a few buttons on her tablet.

Tony heard a humming which got louder, and he felt a vibration in his hand coming from Peter.

Peter felt his whole body shaking. And the shaking started getting worse and he couldn't stop it. Every nerve in his body came alive, and everything became amplified. Sound. Sight. Smell. Touch.

Peter cried out in pain, and he squeezed Tony's hand tight. Tony winced at the pain but tried to hide it.

"His vitals are starting to stabilise."

Peter didn't understand what was happening. It hurt so much, Peter couldn't even think straight. All he knew was Tony was there. Peter just tried to focus on him, trying to push through the pain. But it was getting worse. It felt like his head was about to explode.

Yelling out, Peter grabbed his head with his free hand, and squeezed Tony's hand even tighter. Tony swore he heard a few cracks in his hand, probably from Peter breaking his hand. He just gritted his teeth ignoring the pain.

"That's enough!" Tony yelled at Dr Helen seeing Peter in so much pain; "Just stop it! You're hurting him!"

"We can't stop now. I'm sorry we have to keep going. Just a little longer."

Tony turned to Peter, leaning over him as he held onto his head tighter; "Peter. I'm right here. You're going to be ok. Just stay with me. I'm right here."

"...I'm right here. Stay with me..." Peter didn't know how, but he managed to hear his dad's voice above all the crazy noise. And he tried to focus on his voice and block everything else out.

It felt like something was about to burst inside Peter, and then his whole world exploded. For a moment Peter felt absolute pain, and then nothing.

"Vitals returning to normal. It's working." Dr Helen said with a happy sigh.

Peter's hand on his head suddenly dropped to his side, and his grip on Tony's hand lessened as his whole body went slack.

Tony looked in terror; "What happened?"

Dr Helen quickly checked Peter over; "He passed out. But he's ok." She added quickly; "He's going to be ok now."

Tony let out a sigh of relief and he removed his hand from Peter's and held it up wincing. Yep definitely broken.

"Tony?" Pepper said concerned reaching out for his hand seeing it was red and bruised; "The kid's got one hell of a grip." Tony muttered, and he looked back at Peter suddenly so relieved so see a peaceful expression on his face.

He was ok.

Peter was safe and he was going to be ok.

0o0o00oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0oo0o

"I've called May." Pepper said quietly to Tony; "Happy's going to pick her up."

Tony nodded, feeling guilty he didn't call her himself; "I should have called her."

"I'm sure she understands."

"Well it looks like you've got a few broken fingers and a sprained wrist." Dr Helen said as she finished bandaging his hand; "Your son must be really strong."

"Is he going to be ok?" Tony ignored the comment, and gestured his hand at Peter who appeared to still be unconscious.

"He's sleeping which is really what he needs right now."

"How do you mean?"

"Well I ran some more tests to determine what triggered the Sensory Overload. Most of the time they tend to be caused by stress or exhaustion, and the tests just confirmed it."

"What?" Tony glanced at Pepper briefly before back at Peter; "Are you saying he hasn't been sleeping and he's stressed, and that's what caused this?"

Dr Helen nodded.

"His friend says this has happened before, but not as severe. Would those have been caused by stress and exhaustion too?"

"Most likely."

"Can you do anything to stop them happening again?"

Dr Helen shook her head; "Like I said there is no medical treatment for this, it's more identifying triggers to understand how to prevent it. As long as he's well rested and relaxed another event like this shouldn't happen."

"Shouldn't?"

Dr Helen sighed; "I'm afraid there's no guarantees with something like this. His DNA is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's hard to predict what other changes will occur. But for now he's ok."

"So you can't...fix this?" Tony trailed off feeling guilty at the thought of taking Spider Man away from Peter, but if it meant keeping him safe...

Dr Helen paused; "You mean restore his DNA back to human?" She sighed as she looked at her tablet; "I'm afraid not. The spider DNA has already bonded to his human DNA. There is no way to reverse it."

Tony just nodded, he already suspected that, but he needed to know for sure.

"We'll keep him here for a few more hours, just to monitor him, and get some fluids into him as he's a bit dehydrated. If his vitals are still ok then he'll be good to go home."

"Thank you." Tony nodded at Dr Helen, without her he wouldn't have known what to do.

Dr Helen quietly left, and Tony turned his attention back to Peter.

Pepper glanced at Peter before going after Dr Helen; "Excuse me Dr Helen." She stopped turning back to Pepper; "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for Peter."

"Of course."

"I just..." Pepper sighed hating to do this but had to; "I hope I don't need to remind you of the NDA you signed. This applies to Peter too."

"I can't say anything I know."

"Not about Spider Man or him being Tony's son." Pepper emphasised, and she nodded.

"I understand. I won't say anything to anyone."

0o0oo0oo-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0oo0o0o

"How's your hand?" Pepper asked as she gently caressed Tony's shoulder, staring at him concerned.

"Not too bad." Tony muttered keeping his uninjured hand on Peter's head as he slept.

"He's ok Tony."

"I know." Tony sighed, afraid to leave Peter against he stopped breathing or something; "It's just...you didn't see him at the school Pep. He was in so much pain, he was so scared, and he was actually hiding in a closet. After he destroyed one of the men's rooms of course."

"He what?"

"Yeah I'm going to have to write a big check to cover it I think." Tony then shook his head; "I just can't believe he never told me about this."

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I could have helped him! The last thing I needed was to show up finding my son in pain and no idea what was wrong with him!"

"But he's ok now." Pepper reminded him, trying to calm him down; "That's all that matters. Right?"

"Where is he?!" They heard May shouting and then she burst in, followed by Happy. She gasped upon entering and rushing over to Peter; "Is he ok? What happened?! Peter? Why isn't he waking up?"

"He's sleeping." Pepper said calmly; "He needs to rest."

"Why? Happy said you pulled him from school. What happened?"

Tony then had to explain everything that happened at the school to helping him here. When he finished May blinked at him with wide eyes; "Why didn't he tell me about this?"

"He didn't tell me either." Tony murmured; "His friend said something about not wanting to worry us." Tony scoffed; "Not frickin likely. I'd never been more scared in my entire life."

May studied him for a moment her expression softening; "Thank you. For helping him. For saving him."

"He's my son." Tony said simply. Of course he would do anything to save Peter.

It was then May noticed the way Tony was still holding onto Peter's head, and sticking close to him.

"Does it ever go away?" Tony murmured his eyes on Peter; "The worrying."

May smirked; "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Tony glanced at her and she shook her head seriously; "It just comes with being a parent I'm afraid. You always worry about them, even if there is nothing to worry about."

"Great." Tony muttered. Not exactly sure what to make of that. He was probably going to be worried about Peter the rest of his life then; "This kid is going to be the death of me."

"But worth it."

Tony looked up at her and he nodded, turning back to Peter; "Yeah."

0o0o0o0-SPIDERMAN-0oo0o0o0oo

"Everything's looking good. Vitals are getting stronger." Dr Helen said.

"He can come home?" May clarified in relief.

Dr Helen nodded; "I would suggest keeping him home from school for a day or two and let him sleep. He's going to be a bit weak and disorientated, but it will pass. Just monitor him and keep his fluids up. Let me know if anything changes."

Tony and May nodded. May glanced at him and it was then Tony realised she wanted to take him home. But Tony didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to take his eyes off him.

"I'll have Happy get the car ready." Pepper offered when May and Tony didn't say anything.

"Mmm." Peter murmured, and he turned his head.

"Peter!" May rushed to him.

"He's waking up." Tony said relieved.

"Peter? Can you hear me honey?" May said leaning over him grabbing his hand.

"Kid?"

"Dad..." Peter muttered turning towards him, reaching his hand out.

"I'm here buddy." Tony said quickly taking Peter's hand with his uninjured one; "I'm here."

May looked on partly hurt that Peter chose him over her, but so touched seeing Peter with his father. It brought tears to her eyes.

"You should take him home." May murmured.

Tony glanced at her surprised; "Are you sure?"

"You're his dad." May glanced at Peter adoringly; "And he needs his dad right now."

"You're welcome to stay as well." Pepper said; "We can set up a guest room."

"No it's ok. I know you'll take care of him. He's better of with you in case something happens."

Tony knew May was essentially entrusting him with Peter's life, And he was honoured she trusted him. He wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"I'll take care of him."

"I know you will. I'll kick your ass if you don't."

Tony paused before nodding; "Noted."

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o

Tony carried Peter inside the house and straight into his bedroom. He had set up a bedroom for Peter after that first meal they had together. He wanted Peter to be able to stay whenever he wanted. To know he had a home with them. Always. He had planned on asking Peter to stay that weekend so he could show it to him, but of course that was before all this.

Tony laid Peter down on the bed, and slowly took his shoes off, and covered him with the duvet. He perched on the edge of the bed, and stared at Peter as he settled down to sleep. He looked so peaceful. No more signs of pain.

Tony got up and headed to the doorway; "FRIDAY. Turn off the lights and soundproof the room." The room went pitch black, Tony couldn't see a thing. Dr Helen said Peter should be better now, but Tony wasn't taking any chances Peter might still be sensitive when he woke up; "Monitor his vitals. Let me know the second he wakes up."

Shutting the door with a small click, Tony finally let out a deep breath he had been holding ever since finding Peter in pain.

"Got him settled down?" Pepper asked as Tony walked into the living room. Pepper was sitting at a table by the window on a laptop.

Tony just nodded as he flopped down on the sofa; "May was right. Even though Peter's safe here and getting better, the worry doesn't go away."

"May called the school to inform them Peter wasn't feeling well and she took him home. She said she planned to keep him at home a few days."

"Did they ask about the damages?" Tony cringed.

"No. But I bet they're curious what happened." Pepper cast a glance at Tony.

"Write them a check. They'll forget all about it."

"Already done."

He sighed turning his head to face her; "What are you doing?"

"I am looking more into Sensory Overload. Trying to understand what's happening to Peter, how to help." Tony looked at her feeling a rush of love.

"And?"

She sighed; "Pretty much what we already know. Anyone can experience it. Of course only mildly, as no one get's it as bad as Peter does. But there is no known treatment. It's more about prevention and understanding triggers."

Tony frowned not liking that. Basically he's meant to do nothing? He couldn't accept that. There had to be something he could do.

"Hmmm." Tony hummed before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"The lab."

"Why?"

"To help Peter."

0o0oo0o0-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o

After being in the lab, Tony slept on the sofa he put in Peter's room, wanting to stay close to keep an eye on him.

Which was a good idea he found, when he was startled awake by Peter's muttering in his sleep.

Tony jumped up, finding Peter tossing in his sleep. He must be having a nightmare.

Rushing to the edge of the bed, Tony sat down; "Hey kid? Peter?" Tony gently shook Peter, concerned to wake up, but worried about letting him sleep if he was having a nightmare.

Peter snapped his eyes open, looking around wildly and terrified.

"Hey kid it's ok." Tony said softly putting his hand on Peter's head; "You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

"Dad?" Peter whispered looking at him like a scared like kid.

"Yeah it's me. I'm here."

Peter frowned. That wasn't right. He just had a dream that Tony had left him to look after his new son with Pepper. How could he be here?

"But you don't want to be." Peter mumbled.

"What?"

"I know you don't really want to be my dad."

Tony's eyes balked; "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm a mistake." Peter said it so simply, like it was so matter of fact.

_Woah. WHAT THE..._

Peter looked at him with a sad expression, but it was then Tony realised Peter wasn't really looking at him. His eyes were glassy. He must still be half asleep.

This was so not the time for this conversation.

"Kid..."

"It's ok." Peter murmured softly; "I get it. I'm just an accident. I know you never wanted me and you're just going all this because you feel like you have to, or out of guilty or something I dunno."

"Jesus kid..." Tony started, wondering where the hell that had come from, and then Peter suddenly closed his eyes and Tony thought for a moment he had gone to sleep; "Peter?"

"You don't have to you know. I don't want to be pitied. I don't want to be a burden. Not anymore. I already am to May. She's put her life on hold for me, and she has Happy now and she should be able to move on but I'm holding her back. And you've just got married. Everyone's moving on without me." Peter opened his eyes to look at Tony and his eyes were watery; "I'm all alone. I just...I wish someone would actually chose me for me, not just because they had to. I wish you really were my dad. I wish you wanted me."

Tony was too shocked to even process Peter's words. And then Peter passed out.

"Kid?" Tony prompted but Peter's breathing evened out as he fell back asleep.

Tony was partly relieved because he was too shocked to even reply to all that. He had no idea that was going on in Peter's head. No wonder he was so stressed and hadn't been sleeping. Why hadn't he told him any of this?

Jesus what a mess...

0o0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o

"Tony? Tony!"

Tony blinked and found Pepper staring at him with her arms crossed. And he suddenly remembered he was standing outside Peter's door and he had been for the last ten minutes.

"What's wrong?"

0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o00o0o

"Are you sure he meant all that?" Pepper said softly as they sat on the sofa in the living room; "I mean it sounds like he was still half asleep."

Tony shook his head; "You should have seen his face. He may have been half asleep, but he meant it. He probably thought he was still dreaming. I just...I can't believe he actually feels that way. Why would he not tell me any of this?"

"He's obviously dealing with a lot of feelings. Maybe he thought it was too hard." Pepper paused; "He says he feels like a burden." She shook her head; "It must be because his parents died, he thinks May has been forced to take care of him, and now with you, he think you're only acting like his dad because you don't have any other choice."

"But that's not true!" Tony snapped defensively; "I'm not just acting like his dad, I want to be his dad. I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. He is no way a burden. And for him to think he's a mistake or accident..." Tony trailed off clenching his fists in fury realising Peter had to have been thinking that all this time; "What the kid must have been going through...He should have told me."

Pepper nodded rubbing Tony's arm; "Poor Peter." Then she stopped as it hit her; "That's why he kept asking whether I wanted him here and about us having kids." She looked at Tony her own heart breaking at the realisation; "He thinks he's not wanted Tony. That we will just push him aside when we have children."

Tony looked at her in horror refusing to believe it...but Peter's actions lately made sense now that he thought about it. How he avoided Tony for the first few days, how he was always so nervous around him, how he refused to accept the car ride's from Happy.

Tony blew out a breath; "Of course he's wanted. He's an idiot for thinking otherwise."

"Tony." Pepper warned seeing his angry expression; "You can't go barging in and yell at him for this."

"I know." Tony huffed; "But this has to stop. I'm sick of walking on eggshells around him. He's my son for god's sake. He needs to know that he's wanted. It's time I finally start acting like his dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Peter woke up feeling tired and sore all over. He opened his eyes and panicked for a moment when he couldn't see anything. Was he blind?

What happened?

His mind felt sluggish, and it took Peter a few moments for his brain to catch up.

He remembered going to school. He didn't feel great. He had a headache. Then...he'd had a Sensory Overload.

Tony had come for him. He'd found him in the closet and taken him out of school. Now Tony knew about his Sensory Overload. That wasn't good.

After that everything was fuzzy...

Peter didn't even know where he was.

"Mr Parker glad you are awake. How are you feeling?" FRIDAY said softly, barely above a whisper.

"FRIDAY?" Peter frowned sitting up; "Erm can you turn on the lights?"

The lights came on slowly and only slightly enough to just about illuminate the room.

"Does this mean you are feeling better Mr Parker?"

"Yeah. Just tired." Peter murmured as he pushed the covers off him and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed; "And call me Peter." It was true, all his senses seemed to be back to normal. He was able to control his senses again, and there was no sounds coming from outside the room. His skin felt normal again. Peter let out a sigh of relief at feeling like himself again. The pain he had felt was unlike nothing he'd ever experienced before. It was unbearable. That must have been why he passed out. It was an exceptionally bad one. Peter was just glad it was over.

As his mind cleared he turned his attention to the room. Next to the bed was a bedside table with a lamp and a photo of him and May. Then there was a desk across the room with a high tech computer, and a table set up in the corner with a Star Wars Lego box sitting on the top unopened. Whilst a long sofa lay against one wall.

"FRIDAY. What is this place?"

"Your bedroom."

"Mine?"

"Mr Stark set it up after your first meal here for you to stay over."

"So I'm at Tony's house?"

"Yes Peter."

Peter nodded. That made sense.

"And where is Tony?"

"Currently on his way to you. He asked to be notified when you woke up."

"Oh."

Before Peter could plan what he was going to say to Tony, the door slowly opened and the man himself walked in carrying a tray.

As soon as Peter saw Tony's face he had a flash of last night. And he remembered everything he said to Tony about being an accident and a burden.

_Oh god._

Peter gulped seeing the stern look on Tony's face. He looked pissed. Maybe this was where Tony kicked him out.

"Hey kid." Tony offered a small smile, so relieved to see Peter finally awake; "You hungry? Thirsty?" He held the tray up and Peter nodded.

"Now that you mention it."

Tony set the tray down on the bed beside Peter, who glanced down seeing a glass of orange juice and a sandwich.

"Thanks."

Tony pulled the chair out from under the desk to opposite Peter, and sat down studying him. It was during his movement, that Peter noticed Tony's hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?"

Tony held it up hesitating; "Oh nothing. Just a work thing."

Peter a few flashes of memories of Tony holding his hand at his beside, saying reassuring things to him. Narrowing his eyes Peter gulped; "Did I do that?"

"Kid..."

"I did. Didn't I?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry. Sometimes when this happens I lose control of my powers and..."

"I said it doesn't matter." Tony interrupted firmly, and then softened; "How are you feeling?" Tony wanted to deal with what Peter said. But he needed to make sure Peter was ok first. And Peter may not remember what he said last night.

"Fine." Peter replied as he tucked into the sandwich.

"Great. So how are you really feeling?"

Peter paused seeing the stern look on Tony's face and sighed realising he wasn't going to let it go; "Tired." Peter finally confessed; "A bit sore all over. But better."

Tony nodded slowly before leaning forward resting his forearms on his legs; "How much do you remember?"

Peter put the sandwich down as he spoke; "I was at school. I had a headache.."

"You mean Sensory Overload." Tony corrected and Peter glanced at him gulping; "Yeah kid I know all about it. Your friend Ned called me, told me you've had these before but not as bad as this. Why didn't you tell me?"

Peter had to looked away he couldn't bare seeing the anger and disappointment on Tony's face; "I didn't want you to worry. I could handle it."

"Hmm so instead I had to break into your school and find you hiding in a closet, in so much pain you couldn't even speak! You almost blacked out kid. I had to take you to the Tower and get a doctor to help you."

"A doctor?" Peter's eyes widened; "But.."

Tony held up a hand closing his eyes; "Yes she knows, but she's the Avengers doctor and she'd signed an NDA. She wont say anything. Now don't change the subject. I want to know why you didn't tell me. And why you didn't tell your Aunt. Who is just as worried and angry as I am by the way."

Peter shrugged avoiding his gaze. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Where is May?"

Tony hesitated, not liking Peter was changing the subject again and he wanted to push. But Peter still looked pale and after what Dr Helen said about stress and exhaustion, Tony didn't want to add to that; "She's back at the apartment. She's came by this morning, but you were still sleeping. She was going to check in on you later."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was seeing you like that? Seeing you in so much pain and I had no idea what was wrong or how to help you."

Peter looked up surprised; "You were?"

"Of course I was. Dammit kid I'm your father. I'm always worried about you." Tony snapped and Peter looked down uncomfortably. Tony sighed remembering to restrain himself from yelling. He needed to take this slow. So he changed tactics.

"The doctor said Sensory Overload can be caused by stress and exhaustion, and that's why it was so bad this time. Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Tony counted to ten in his head; "I think we need to kid." He softened his expression; "You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm your dad." Tony didn't want to mention about Peter calling him dad, he seemed to not remember being at SI so he may not remember; "Why haven't you been sleeping?"

Peter shrugged; "Just a few nightmares."

"About?" Tony prompted hoping this would get him to open up.

"Don't remember." Peter mumbled and Tony huffed, running a hand over his chin. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I think you do." Tony said softly; "Do you remember what you said last night? Because I sure as hell do."

Peter stilled and Tony knew. The kid did remember.

"It doesn't matter." Peter finally mumbled hoping Tony would drop it.

"Yes it does." Tony paused leaning forward trying to catch Peter's eyes; "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Peter shrugged still avoiding his gaze.

"Peter." Tony said sharply before softening; "Kid look at me."

Slowly, Peter looked up at him, and Tony saw the fear in the kid's eyes. This was Tony's one chance to get through to Peter, he couldn't screw it up.

"It's time we straighten some things out kid. First of all, don't you ever, ever say that you are a mistake or an accident again. Because it is not true! You hear me. Neither are you a burden. I am not being your father out of guilt or obligation or whatever else you might think, I am your dad because I want to be. And second of all, don't you ever keep something like Sensory Overload from me again. You hear me? I can't protect you if you don't tell me what's going on."

Peter just stared at him, and for a moment Tony wondered if he had been too harsh.

"Look. Here." Tony said quickly pulling out a black plastic case with the SI logo and handed it to Peter.

"What's this?" Peter said hesitant to take it.

Tony flipped it open revealing a pair of glasses and two in-ear earpieces. This time when Tony held it out. Peter took the case.

Peter pulled out the glasses. They looked just like the glasses Tony wore; "I don't understand."

"Put them on."

Peter paused before slipping them on. Immediately as he did images appeared on the lenses like a computer screen.

"Hello Peter." It was FRIDAY.

"FRIDAY?" Peter frowned totally confused.

"Say activate Nightlight."

"Nightlight?" Peter repeated furrowing his brow in annoyance. But then the lenses suddenly dimmed going pitch black for a moment so he couldn't see a single thing. And then the lenses started to show images again, but it was all slightly pixelated and it was like he could only see in black and white. It was like night vision."

"Woah." Peter said as he glanced around.

Tony smirked; "Like it? Put the earpieces in."

Peter did as he asked curiously. He slipped them in his ear and it was like the world went silent.

Tony started speaking again but Peter couldn't hear him. At all. But then it was like subtitles in a movie, as words started to appear across the bottom of the lenses.

_Well what do you think?_

"This is amazing." Peter murmured, and then he pulled the glasses off and took the earpieces out; "Did you make these?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For you. For your safety. Those sunglasses and headphones you were wearing were so pathetic they didn't do anything to help. These will actually protect your eyes and ears by completely blocking out all light and sound. And you can wear them at school, your teachers won't tell you to take them off because they look like normal glasses. Then there is this." Tony paused pulling out another smaller box, and he pulled a watch from inside; "Give me your wrist."

Peter obliged and Tony strapped it to Peter's wrist.

"What's this?"

"A watch." Tony quipped, and Peter raised an eyebrow; "It also has FRIDAY built inside so she can monitor your vitals and alert me if this ever happens again, or you get in trouble. I've also installed a panic button. If you're ever in trouble or hurt you just tap it twice and I'll come immediately." Tony then sent Peter a look; "Don't ever take it off."

"But...why?" Peter murmured confused.

"Because I want you safe."

Peter stared at Tony, seeing the concern in his eyes, but Peter didn't feel right accepting these gifts; "This is really not necessary..."

"Yes it is. And don't even think of refusing. This isn't a gift. This is for your health and safety, and it is non-negotiable. You will take them and you will use them."

"Ok." Peter finally said hearing the finality in Tony's voice, and realised he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Good. And we will be talking more about your Sensory Overloads. Once you're feeling better."

"Why are you doing all this?" Peter had to ask.

"What?"

"This." Peter gestured at the room; "Making me my own room, buying me lots of gifts, giving me these." Peter held up the glasses and earpieces; "You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

"Why?"

"Because...you're my son." Tony said simply unsure what answer Peter was looking for.

"That's what I thought." Peter looked down dejected and Tony frowned. What had he said wrong?

"Is there a problem with that?"

Peter sighed; "Well I mean you're only doing all this because you're my dad."

"Ok? And..."

"And you wouldn't be doing all this if you hadn't found out I was your son. Let's face it before you found out you barely saw me. You handed me off to Happy who refused to answer my messages."

"Peter..."

"It's ok." Peter finally said a small smile and a shrug; "You don't have to lie to me anymore. I know you don't want me as your son. I mean why would you?"

"Peter!" Tony said stunned; "That is not true." Tony could see Peter really didn't believe he wanted to be his dad. "What else can I do to prove to you that I want to be your dad? And not out of obligation."

Looking at Tony now, Peter wondered if he was telling the truth. That he really wanted to be his dad. Had he been wrong about everything?

"Look kid I know you're angry." Tony started; "Don't deny it. I can see it all over your face. So just lay it on me."

"What?"

"You're angry. Just yell at me. Let it all out."

"I'm not angry at you." Peter said confused.

"But you are angry." Tony realised; "Why?"

"It's not fair." Peter finally mumbled.

"What isn't?"

"This." Peter waved his hand at Tony and went silent. Tony wanted to ask what he meant, but he kept his mouth shut giving Peter time to open up. If he spoke it might cause Peter to clamp up.

"My whole life I've dreamt about my parents." Peter continued looking down at his hands as he twirled the glasses between his fingers; "I was only a baby when they died. May told me about them, but it wasn't the same. I didn't know them. And then I see all these other kids with their parents, and I realise I never had that. May was great, she was always there for me, and it was kinda like having a mom, but it wasn't the same as having parents. Not like having a dad. So I dreamt about them. What they were like. The stuff we would have done if they had been alive. And then the world was introduced to Iron Man. And I finally found hope. You were this big hero who saved the world." Peter paused smiling at him then looked down; "It's like I didn't feel alone anymore. And I got all the Iron Man stuff, pretending I was a hero like you. I even used to imagine you would turn up one day, save me and take me away and raise me as your son." Tony's eyes widened and Peter scoffed.

"I know just some kid's fantasy. But the point is I could have had all that!" Peter huffed standing up pacing; "I could have had a dad! You saved me at the Expo and you gave me my suit... You were right there and I didn't know it! Because I was lied to my entire life. I just...I feel cheated. So yes I'm angry. Because I was alone, jealous of everyone who had a mother, a father and having to accept I would never have that. That my parents would never be there to see me grow up. And then I find out about you...and I finally have a dad...but it's too late, because you're already married about to start your own family, and I'm older, damaged and a mistake."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. The kid had really been bottling up a lot. Tony felt smug to know that Peter had dreamt of him being his dad as a kid. Now atleast he understood what was going on in Peter's head.

But he had to focus. Peter needed a dad right now; "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Peter. But I am so proud of who you've become. You are incredibly brave and tougher than you think. And it kills me that I missed 15 years of your life. That I wasn't there for your first word, your first steps, to play catch with you, to see you grow up. Because I wanted to be there. Believe me if I could go back and be there for you growing up I would be. You're my son, and I am so angry too that you were kept from me. I've missed too much of your life kid, I don't want to miss anymore. I got you this stuff to try and make up for not being there, I know it can't but I had to try. I have no idea how to be a dad, but you have to believe I am telling the truth when I say I would love nothing more than to be your dad. You are an amazing kid, and honestly every day I look at you and I wonder how you could be my son. Because you are already a better man than I am."

"But you're always going to be my son, even if Pepper and I had kids, that will never change the fact that I am your dad. I'm not going anywhere kid. But you need to understand something...you are 100% not a mistake or a burden. In actual fact, in all the things I've created and built, you are the best thing I have ever made. I love you kid."

There it was. Tony laid it all out on the table. He wasn't sure what else he could say to make Peter believe him. And he waited. For a moment Peter just stared at him with wide eyes. Now Tony wondered if he pushed too hard.

"I love you too...dad." Peter finally replied, his eyes wet and a small smile on his face.

Tony was overcome with so much relief, and happiness. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him into a hug. Peter hesitated for only a second before putting his arms around Tony too.

It felt like a huge weight was taken off Peter. And he felt nothing but happiness. He finally had a dad. A dad who wanted him and loved him. He felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this sooner." Peter mumbled against Tony's chest, afraid to let go of his dad; "I guess I was afraid how you'd react."

Tony pulled back to look at Peter and he patted his shoulder; "You shouldn't be afraid to talk to me. About anything. That's what dad's are for."

"So you're not mad?"

Tony smirked; "Oh I am mad that you didn't tell me about the Sensory Overload. We're going to be talking about that. But I'm more relieved you're safe kid. I swear though you are going to be the death of me, all this worrying. Just try to careful. I couldn't bare something happening to you."

"Ok." Peter nodded.

"Just to clarify. You're not hiding anything else from me are you? Because now's the time..."

Peter paused thinking. There was something he wanted to mention; "There is one thing. The gifts..."

"You don't like them." Tony dropped his hands hurt.

"No I do." Peter said quickly; "It's just...it all must have cost a lot of money." Peter wrung his hands.

"So?" Tony shrugged and then caught Peter's face and realised how arrogant that sounded and he rephrased; "I have a lot of money kid, I've earned it and I can spend it how I like. And I want to buy my son things I wasn't able to buy him growing up. So you're just going to have to accept that I'm going to buy you stuff. And yes some of it may be expensive."

Peter nodded, hearing it that way it didn't sound too bad; "Just...no expensive cars. I can't even drive yet, and even when I can I don't feel comfortable driving something that expensive."

"Hmm guess I'll have to return that Ferrari I bought you." Tony muttered and Peter's eyes bugged out.

"Ferrari?!"

"Just kidding kid." Tony chuckled; "Jeez your face. I wouldn't buy you a car when you can't even drive yet."

"Ok good." Peter sagged with relief.

_Mental note: Get FRIDAY to delete his web searches on Ferrari's._

"So now that I'm better are you going to send me home?" Peter asked dragging Tony's attention back.

"Do you want to go home?"

"...No. I was hoping to hang out with you some more dad. Maybe finish the Falcon?"

Tony couldn't help but grin hearing Peter call dad again. It was his new favourite word.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like kid, whenever you want. That's why I made up your own room. Now come on. Pepper's been worried about you, she'll be so relieved you're ok."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Five months later..._ **

"Happy Birthday dear Peter! Happy Birthday to you!" The crowd finished singing, and clapped and cheered as Peter blew out his sixteen candles on his massive Death Star shaped birthday cake. Today was his 16th birthday, and the best birthday he had ever had. Because it was his first one with a dad. A real life dad. And for once he didn't need to make a wish. He already had everything he wanted.

Ever since his Sensory Overload, things between Peter and his dad have been great. After their talk, Peter realised he could talk to his dad about anything, and he no longer had any doubt about Tony wanting him. In fact after that, May and Tony worked out a schedule where Peter alternated staying with May and his dad. So some weeks and weekends he stayed with Tony and Pepper in his room. It was awesome.

They hung out loads. Playing video games. Working on the Lego sets. Tony even finally unlocked some of the protocols on his Spider Man suit. (After some training of course.) But it was actually kinda fun, because Peter got to go out on patrol with his dad as Iron Man. Tony promised they could do it again some when.

Tony had also been helping Peter with his Sensory Overload. He even made it part of Peter's weekly training. To practice learning to control his senses against loud noises, or bright lights. Surprisingly, it was working. Peter hadn't had so much as a headache since. And he felt more experienced out on patrol too. Begrudgingly, Peter admitted to himself that his dad had been right that he needed more experience and training. But he wasn't going to tell him that...

It turned out his dad was actually pretty strict. But Peter didn't mind, he knew it was only because he cared so much.

Pepper on the other hand was totally awesome! Who knew she was so much fun. Not only had Peter gotten to hang out with his dad. He had spent time with Pepper too at SI and at the house. They played video games, watched movies, and she even let him play with some of the cool stuff at SI. But most of all they talked. About everything. She was a great listener and offered good advice.

On one occasion, Peter had accidently called Pepper mom on a day Peter had been hanging out with her and his dad. Instead of freaking out, Pepper just smiled and accepted it. Later, Pepper admitted she quite liked it, and if Peter wanted to call her mom, she had no problem with it.

It had been a great five months. Peter finally felt like he was part of a family. And not just an orphan or burden to everyone.

Hence, the big birthday party his dad had insisted on arranging for Peter at the house. Tony had even invited all the Avengers, because he knew how much Peter idolised them. And the party was amazing.

"Happy Birthday Peter!" Steve Rogers. Aka Captain America said as he clapped Peter on the back, and then handed him a small package. He ripped it open finding it was a baseball glove and ball.

"My dad passed away when I was kid. But some of my best memories I have of him, were of us playing catch. I thought it would be good for you and Tony to create your own memories." Steve nodding gesturing his glass at Tony.

Pepper smiled touched and looked at Tony, as they both stood to the side watching Peter open the presents. Tony just blinked and gave Steve a surprised, but grateful nod.

"Thanks Steve!" Peter said happily, turning to look at his dad liking the idea. And seeing the look on Tony's face, he seemed to as well.

Another plus of the last five months was Tony let Peter hang out at the Avengers complex on occasion, and with the Avengers. Supervised of course. Because apparently they couldn't be trusted around a minor. Tony's words, not his. But they were so cool to hang out with. They even let Peter call them by their first names.

"Son of Stark!" Thor suddenly boomed making the house shake as he pushed his way over; "My gift next!"

"Oh god." Tony murmured tightening his grip around Pepper's waist.

"What?" Pepper asked turning to look at him.

"I told Steve to tell Thor no gifts."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want the kid to kill himself."

Pepper looked at Tony totally confused. But she didn't get to ask as Peter let out a shout, and she snapped her head back around just in time to see Peter wielding a large stone axe.

"WOAH!" Ned squealed beside Peter; "That is amazing!"

"Thor!" Tony shouted waving his hand, as if to say what-the-hell; "We talked about this!"

"Yes you said no deadly weapons." Thor rolled his eyes; "But he is a warrior and every warrior needs a weapon. And this isn't just any weapon. This is the Battle Axe of Faladore, a mighty honour. Forged in the heart of the hottest volcano with the strongest metal. It is indestructible and will cut through anything."

Peter looked on in awe and swung it back and forth grinning; "Wow! Thanks Thor! I can't wait to try it out."

"Oh yes you can." Tony said rushing forward and yanked it out of Peter's grip; "Yoink."

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed in annoyance, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment; "I'm not going to kill anyone with it."

"Yeah well I don't want you killing yourself either." Tony put it on a table away from Peter, and sent him his new trademark dad-look that Peter now knew as 'what-I-say-goes-so-don't-argue'; "You can have it back when you're older."

"Come on Tony lighten up." Clint jeered.

"Mom..." Peter tried looking pleadingly at Pepper.

"Sorry Peter. I'm with your dad on this."

"May!" Peter turned to Happy and May who were standing on the other side of the room. But they were too busy kissing. A whoop went up and they pulled away blushing; "What honey?" May said innocently and Peter just dropped his shoulders in defeat. This was a losing battle.

"It's ok kid. Here." Dr Banner suddenly stepped forward handing him a long rectangular shaped present.

Peter beamed and ripped the paper off. He lifted the box lid and gaped at what was inside.

"Oh. My. God." Peter breathed his eyes widening, and he slowly pulled out the contents, revealing a real life looking light saber. He turned it on and it lit up blue and he waved it around grinning.

"Bruce! This is so cool!"

"Wow!" Ned said his mouth hanging open.

"Ah be careful!" Banner said quickly as Peter waved it around a plant, and as he did one of the leaves was suddenly seared off and fell to the floor. Peter stared at it in awe.

"Woah."

"Yeah it's not just a replica." Banner said smiling proudly.

"Seriously Bruce!" Tony snapped glaring at him; "You too?" He shook his head; "Please don't tell me that thing is radioactive."

Bruce shrugged sheepishly; "...Only slightly. Just what you'd get from an x-ray."

"Peter turn it off." Tony barked walking over holding his hand out for it.

"Dad come on." Peter remarked still staring at it as he spun it around mimicking moves from the films; "I'm being caref..." Peter hadn't even got to finish his sentence before it fell from his hand during a spin. The light saber fell, slicing right through the middle of the living room sofa, and burnt a hole in the floor and tumbled to the lab below in a loud clanging.

Peter looked at his dad terrified, and winced; "Oops."

"That's you being careful?" Tony looked at him sternly, before rolled his eyes and looked at Bruce; "What kind of present is that for a 16 year old?"

"Pretty cool one." Thor mumbled as he sipped his drink walking away fast.

"That's it none of you are invited to another one of Peter's birthday's."

"Why?" Bruce demanded.

"Because you're all giving my son weapons! He's 16 for crying out loud!"

"I didn't." Steve objected; "And neither did Nat. I'm sure she got him a sensible git. Right Nat?"

They all turned to Natasha, who was perched on the edge of the kitchen island, and she just dragged her present behind her back. Tony raised an eyebrow; "Let me guess. Knives? You are all unbelievable. He's a kid and..."

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed embarrassed and shot Pepper a pleading look, then May and Happy.

"Ok let's move on." Pepper said rushing over to Tony to stop him arguing anymore.

"Open Happy's present." May said shoving another present into Peter's hand. Both of them trying to salvage the situation.

Peter opened the present, glancing sideways as Pepper dragged Tony back over, all the while he was still glaring at the Avengers. This was probably the last time his dad was going to let them near the Avengers without being wrapped in bubble wrap. He was so over protective. It was frustrating at times. But it was just a reminder how much Tony cared about him. His dad was worried about him. His dad. He liked saying that.

0o0o0oo0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0o

"The party wasn't that bad Tony." Pepper tried to reassure Tony later as they looked at the mess that used to be his lab. And there in the middle of it lay the light saber Bruce got Peter.

Tony just looked at her and waved a hand at his lab; "Not that bad? That could have been Peter."

"I'll admit. The presents were a tad...much." Pepper made a face as she looked at the lab; "I don't think they've ever been to a birthday party."

"Well they're not coming to another one. God knows what they would get him next year. A bomb probably." Tony scoffed as he bent down picking up some broken tools.

"Peter had fun though." Pepper offered and watched as Tony's face changed. Softened. But he was still angry and worried about Peter. Pepper could tell.

"Maybe we should give Peter our gifts now." Pepper studied Tony. He paused before smiling.

"Great idea." Tony then threw the broken tools over his shoulder and headed back upstairs, not another thought about the weaponised presents.

Pepper just smirked and rolled her eyes, following Tony.

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o

Peter was in the middle of trying to repair the sofa and the hole in the floor with his webbing when Tony and Pepper walked in.

"I...er fixed the sofa." Peter said proudly gesturing at the sofa. Which now had spider webbing all over it. Pepper looked at it amused.

"It's good as new see." Peter looked sheepishly at his dad; "But I'll pay for the damages I swear." Peter winced; "Are you mad?"

Tony looked at Peter before pulling him into a hug. Peter was stunned for a moment, not expecting that reaction. Closing his eyes, Tony squeezed Peter tight for a moment. Then he pulled away, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders to look at him, letting out a sigh of relief that nothing happened to him; "I'm not mad at you kid. I'm relieved you're ok. If anything happened to you..."

"The presents weren't that bad..." Peter grumbled.

Tony raised an eyebrow; "You could have been killed kid. They weren't presents, they were weapons. And they're not toys for you to play with."

"So you're taking them away?" Peter said his shoulders sagging in disappointment, but understanding. After what he did to the sofa and the floor, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Sorry kid. They're too dangerous. Maybe when you're older. Or I've found a way to kid proof them."

"We haven't given you our presents yet." Pepper said eagerly stepping forward, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Oh you got me something?" Peter's eyes sparkled in excitement, and Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden change in his expression.

"Duh kid."

0o0o0o0o-SPIDERMAN-0o0o0o0o0

Peter opened Pepper's present first, and found it his wedding present to them. The memory capsule.

Peter frowned; "I don't...are you giving this back?"

"Oh no no no." Pepper said hurriedly seeing Peter's hurt expression; "It's not the same one. We loved your gift." Pepper paused rushing over to one of the sofa side tables, and returned with Peter's gift.

"But how...?" Peter looked between the two devices confused.

"I made another one." Tony explained; "I was so impressed with it, I took it apart to understand how it was made and I made another one. For you." Tony paused taking the new one from Peter, and he pushed a button in the centre. Immediately, a holographic screen appeared showing videos. Of them. Of Peter and Tony hanging out having fun together. Peter was just speechless.

"So you can remember how important you are to me." Tony finished; "And I was so impressed with what you made, I've set up a new project at SI to investigate how these could be used to help people suffering with dementia and Alzheimer's. So if you're willing kid, I was wondering if you would be up to heading the project with me."

Peter blinked at him utterly stunned.

"Seriously? You think these can actually help people?"

"I told you, they're impressive. You're an extraordinary kid. I think you could make a real difference in the world making more stuff like this. We could do with someone like you at SI."

"Yeah I mean...I'd like that." Peter agreed, loving the idea of working with his dad and making a difference; "And thank you for the present."

"Well that was just part one.." Tony held up a finger, and then pulled out a small box with a bow on it and chucked it Peter, who caught it one handed.

Peter opened it eagerly, and pulled out a small rectangular piece of glass. He held it up raising an eyebrow; "Cool. A paperweight."

"Smartass." Tony breathed before he leant forward and tapped the centre of the glass. It immediately filled with virtual buttons like a game controller, and a map.

Before Peter could ask what it was, he heard a rumbling of what sounded like an engine coming from outside. Pausing to look at Tony and Pepper, who just held knowing smiles, Peter then rushed outside following the sound.

Gasping as he got outside, Peter stared in awe at what was sitting on the grass at the back of the house.

"Is that...That's the Millennium Falcon?!" Peter said pointing at the Microwave sized replica ship.

Peter spun to look at his dad, who had his arm crossed and was grinning smugly.

"I said I would build you a working replica. Now mind you, I didn't have the parts to build an actual size replica. And this is remote controlled. But I hope this is just as good..." Tony trailed off because Peter had rushed over to him and practically tackled him in a hug.

Tony stumbled backwards chuckling; "Woah kid take it easy."

"Thanks dad! You are the best!"

Tony smiled proudly as he hugged Peter back. Every day being Peter's dad was like his new favourite day, he never knew what was going to happen, and the kid was constantly surprising him, but he loved every second of it. He loved being a dad.

Peter suddenly pulled away from it, and rushed over to inspect the Falcon.

Pepper suddenly appeared beside him, interlocking her arm with his.

"So he likes it?"

Peter fiddled with the controls on the remote, making the Falcon fly off into the air and circle him. And Tony couldn't help but smile seeing the elated grin on his face.

Feeling Pepper's stare, he turned to her self consciously; "What?"

Pepper wore a knowing smile; "You. Being a dad. It suits you. I've never seen you so happy. You're a natural."

Tony straightened up smugly, before glancing at Peter. It was hard not to feel proud of the kid. He was a genius. Pepper would say like father like son, but Peter was in a league all by himself. And Tony knew without a doubt, Peter was going to change the world and make it better. It's just who he was.

"It still frustrates me that I missed so much of his life." Tony confessed with a heavy sigh; "His childhood. But I'm not going to miss another day. Seeing the man he grows into."

"I know you worry about him. But I think he's going to be just fine."

"Yeah?"

"How can he not be? He's got you for a dad."

"And you for a mom." Tony turned to Pepper looking adoringly at her; "You're a natural too." Tony leant forward to kiss Pepper. And after she rested her head on Tony's shoulder, both of them watching Peter, chase after the Falcon as he flew it around.

"We got a great kid." Pepper murmured.

"Yeah." Tony muttered, wrapping his arm around Pepper holding her tighter. He'd never felt so happy. He had a wife and a son that he loved more than anything. They were a family. What could be better than that? Pepper was right. Everything was going to be just fine.

**THE END.**


End file.
